


The Space Between Us...

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: Commander Haught needs to work out what is most important to her. Cadet Earp might be able to show her what that is.





	1. Staying alive

Commander Haught stood looking at the lifeless body on the ground. She had seen so much death, so many bodies strewn across floors. She sensed she was losing her ability to feel anything for anyone. Including herself. She wouldn’t let that happen. She had seen it in the eyes of others. Those sent to do their duty. Returning a shell. Emptied of their own life. 

Doc tapped her on the shoulder.

“We need to go. This was never our mission. Come, before it’s too late.”

Doc was right. If they were to make it home they would need to leave this planet. She had to get away from this place. Anywhere than standing in front of the brutal consequences of her actions. Under her command.

“Gather the crew and survivors, I need a moment.”

Doc nodded. “Don’t be long.”

He understood Haught well enough to know she needed time by herself before returning to the ship. She waited until Doc was out of sight, one final look at the body before her. So young. Why was somebody this young fighting?

They had been on route to Gideon, their home planet, to pick up supplies. A distress signal was received one jump from their destination. A smaller vessel in the fleet had been ambushed. It made an emergency landing on the nearest habitable planet. Six crew members still alive, fifteen dead. A rebel group had them pinned in a clearing. No escape. They were running out of fuel for their weapons. No chance of departure, their vessel too damaged to break clear of the planet’s pull. 

Haught had had to make a decision. Leave the six crew members to their fate. Rescue them. Doc warned her it would not be wise to attempt a rescue. If they too were ambushed there would be no one to rescue them. It could turn into a one way ticket to their own end. Haught nodded, agreeing with everything Doc was telling her. She went ahead with the rescue.

She checked no one was near. Turning, she forced her fingers down her throat to relieve herself of the sick feeling she carried into every fight. The senseless acts of cruelty against another. Her stomach empty, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, knowing this was the only way she could deal with the life she had been forced into. A career dictated by her family, without consent, without consideration of who she truly was. Who she wanted to be.

Ten more missions and she would be free. That was all. Ten more. Two more years if she was lucky. Three tops. Then she could escape the confines of what she was doing. Nothing, absolutely nothing would stop her from leaving the military. She had served her time. Done what was expected of her. Duty and honour. Some fucking honour. Kill for the sake of keeping another alive. 

She yearned for freedom. Unencumbered. To explore alone. A role more suited to her temperament. Quiet, studious, curious. In awe of all things new. A planet hopper. Planet hoper. Searching across the galaxy. The colonisation of Mars kick-started the journey to the stars. Keplar 452, Luyten b, Gideon 9, all habitable. All capable of sustaining large colonies. Seeding the immediate galaxy with life beyond Earth. A confederation of five planets. Union. Their successful settlement paving the way for more planets. Humans doing their best in alien environments. 

The year: 2415

Haught was coming to the end of her fourth mission escorting ore ships and their precious cargoes. A mission she hated. The ore ships a constant target for those who chose a different way to exist. Criminals in the eyes of the Union, stopping at nothing to pick off smaller ships. Their cargo extracted, parts stripped, crew taken. Sold, or killed if considered a burden. Life was cheap to many who roamed in search of profit. Scum who murdered her father. His life treated as worthless, at their disposal. Who was she to judge? She had had to do the same to her enemies. Wasted opportunities scattered across distant planets.

Her promotion to Commander came early. Too early, some considered. She would be the first to admit not being ready or willing for the responsibility. A reluctant leader, the name Haught and her father’s status moving her quickly through the ranks. First Officer Holliday had been assigned to her. Known as Doc, he was older, wiser, a surrogate father figure, if you like, added to the mix of crew to guide her in the transition into leadership. She resented his presence initially, yet knew she needed his guidance. The task of leading a crew made more difficult when it’s not something desired. A gradual acceptance of his counsel, as the two grew to understand each other.

Doc knew he had to let Haught find her own way. Too much direction and he would take from her the edge needed to run a ship effectively. Not always an easy task for him. He watched her make mistakes, her inability to trust others, to allow them to get close to her. Not a bad thing, especially as her role as Commander demanded a degree of detachment. The prickly shell she placed around herself easy for everyone else to see, except her. Her crew respected her, liked her even, most importantly, they trusted her. They had to. 

Their lives lay in her hands.

…---… …---… …---…

“Recruit K74, are you paying attention?”

Cadet Earp snapped back into the room. Her daydreaming needed to be curtailed if she was to complete her training. A tendency to fixate on her instructor getting the better once more. Commander Lucado approached her training pod.

“Earp, you need to stay focused. Every part of your training is important.”

“Sorry, Commander. It won’t happen again.”

Cadet Waverly Earp, Recruit K74, desperately wanted to make it to a pulse ship. She had followed in the footsteps of her older sister, Wynonna, unable to decide for herself what she most wanted to do with her life. If there had been a career whose title was ‘being the most liked’ she would have grabbed it. A dreamer. In love with life. Popular. Too popular on occasions. Her ability to make friends effortlessly an irritation to her sister, secretly jealous of her easy charm.

Her family had been against her decision to enter the military, sensing this was not her true calling. Her father saw she was not as keen to fight as her sisters, preferring to sit for hours absorbed in the beauty of her world. And yet, they knew she had what it took to succeed. To be more than just a farmer on Keplar. Andherei born, an old tribe, she and her sisters were trained from an early age to be fighters. Feared by many. The quiet warriors. Those who chose a vow of silence at the age of thirty in deference to their Gods. Useful in battle, annoying if you wanted a conversation. Relying on hand gestures and their eyes. Their eyes. The Universe condensed. Natural lovers, if you met their gaze. Natural killers, if you met their hands.

Willa, her eldest sister was lost. In her absence, Wynonna became the hero figure to Waverly. Leaving to join the military when Waverly was still too young to fully understand her sister’s choice. Making her way up the ranks. Making a name for herself. The fighter. The one who wouldn’t back down from any confrontation. Not the way of Andherei. Wynonna’s way! Her fame, her notoriety in winning battles allowing her to rise to the position of Commander at the same age as Haught. Haught may have got her promotion through her family. Wynonna got hers through her fists. 

Waverly was proud of her sister. In awe. The hero. The one everyone talked about. It gave her standing in the community. Something Waverly wanted most. If she could only step far enough beyond the long shadow cast by Wynonna surely everyone would see her. Love her.

Training took place on Gideon. It was a wrench for Waverly to leave her family. To leave the farm near the ocean where they lived. This would be her first time away. Away from everything she loved. She lay gazing at the stars one last time the night before departure, tears in her eyes. She wanted to go. She wanted to stay. She wanted both. She needed to make a decision. She would go. Give it everything she could. She would make new friends. See other worlds. So much to look forward to. She would be back some day. A Commander. A hero. Like her sister.

Training was hard. Months of studying. Months of flight simulation. Months of combat training. She made friends quickly. Cadet Chrissy Nedley her closest ally. Two underdogs seeking a better life for themselves. Chrissy helped Waverly with her simulations, Waverly taught Chrissy how to fight Andherei style. A quick, reflexive method, using the energy of an opponent to her advantage. Chrissy had never seen anyone fight like Waverly before. Most cadets stopped what they were doing when Waverly took to the combat floor against another cadet. Her ability to sense the moves of another before they had even made them remarkable to watch. A fierce grace few could outmanoeuvre.

She was nearing the end of her training. It was now a question of waiting to find out which ship would take her. Her first experience on board ship lasting three months. She would sit alongside a Commander, perfect her flying skills. She was already an excellent pilot. Her commission would begin after that period. In time she hoped to command her own ship, like her sister. 

Chrissy placed her food tray beside Waverly’s in the dining area. “I’ve been selected. There’s a ship coming in tomorrow. This is it.”

Waverly smiled. “I haven’t heard anything yet. Are you nervous? I’m beginning to feel nervous. I mean, you’re right, this is it. We’re on our way.”

“A little. But, we’ve had so much training and I’m dying to get up there.”

“Don’t say that. You might curse your future.”

“What dying? Earp, it’s all part of what we do. Can’t take to the skies without the dies.”

“I try not to think about the dying part. There’s been an increase lately. Crews not coming back. I wish we didn’t have to fight.”

Chrissy laughed. “Never thought I’d hear an Andherei warrior say that. I figured you entered the world with a baby sword in your hands.”

“We’re quite peaceful underneath.”

“Right, OK. Tell that to the guy whose nose you broke yesterday in training.”

“He got in the way.”

“Of your fist. Come on, finish up. We need to be back at the simulators.”

Cadet Earp sat teasing her food, lost in thought once more. She would check later that day to see if she had been selected. Any day now. She would miss Nedley. They hoped to crew together one day. For now they needed to go their separate ways. Learn how to live on board a ship. Be useful.

….---… …---… …---…

Haught sat in the communal area, finishing her report on the rescue. It was all so clinical. This happened, then this happened. People died. Words. How could she convey what she’d seen, experienced in a small summary box.

“Commander Haught, report to Deck 5.” Her earpiece interrupted her thoughts.

Doc was talking to someone at Legion, central command, when she entered. “We’re making our stop for supplies. Six rescued. One dead in our crew. Give us co-ordinates for the next mission.”

Haught stood watching as Legion downloaded their point of engagement. A small colony, three jumps away. Six days travel. They would need additional supplies. She put her hand on Doc’s shoulder.

“That’s a long way out. Furthest we’ve been sent.”

“It’s where they’re hiding. Risky.”

“We keep going. We need to figure out what this rebel group are doing.”

“Agree. But, we take things slowly Haught. Each step thought through. Carefully.”

“Got it. No gut reaction.”

“Go rest. I’ll call you when we near Gideon.”

She needed to sleep. The fight to rescue the ambushed crew had been intense. Mostly on the ground in close combat. The hardest way to fight. In the air it took strategy. On the ground it took strength. Weapons take a soldier only so far into the fight. Even as an experienced fighter, Haught dreaded the point where fists took over. Victory dependent on her hands, or those of her opponent. Looking into the eyes of an enemy wondering who will live. Who will be the one to walk away? Who will be the one lying motionless on the ground? 

Returning to her quarters she fell into her sleep pod, her mind replaying the rescue over and over. Had she done the right thing? Was Doc right? Should she have left the crew to their fate? No, she knew she had made the right call on this. To leave others stranded was beyond her capacity. Her mind fighting to forget. Fighting to find peace, any peace, with the consequences of her actions. Fighting to erase the faces of the dead. Fighting to stop the tears at the loss of one of her crew. 

She had to sleep. She often relied on chemical assistance. An accepted part of life on board. Crew could partake in chemical cocktails to change a mood, help with sleep, help fight fatigue. Nicole knew she relied on the sleep potion more than most. It allowed her brain to switch off. Give her space from herself. Empty her mind of the pain she saw, the pain she inflicted, in fighting for the future of the Union. 

Chemicals worked their way through her veins.


	2. Worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Haught gets a new recruit...

“Haught, we’re docking in T-47.”

Doc’s voice in her earpiece pulled her from a chemical blackness. She took a moment to come to her senses, the downside of having drugs pumped through a body. She made her way to the flight deck. The crew were already in position for the landing. 

Gideon 9 came into view. A majestic planet, the largest in that system. Cold, permanently cold, benefiting from plentiful water. Frozen. Few lived on the surface. A barren, white landscape where nothing grew. Their food harvested from huge underground gardens, heated by the planet’s core. Day and night regulated by lights. 

The ship docked at one of the many sky stations, it being too large to land on the surface. The crew and survivors of the ambush assembled as their dead comrades were escorted from the ship. The saddest moment. Heads bowed, as the escort party moved the bodies past them. The last body that of Officer Solicco, Haught’s newest recruit. He had fought bravely alongside them for the past six months. A quiet soul. Easy to get along with. Steady in battle. Never one to rock the boat. Not one for drugs. Preferring meditation over medication. Unusual on board a ship. It took a strong will to resist the temptation of the freely available drugs to get you through the most difficult parts of the job. 

Gone too soon. His family would collect the body. Have it turned into a diamond. The one privilege of being in the military. Nicole watched as the body exited her ship. She felt the weight of her responsibility pushing her into the floor. She would never get used to this. Never. Never. Doc saw the tears welling in her eyes. He moved closer, whispering in her ear.

“Keep it together Haught. This is everyone’s loss.”

Nicole looked at him, desperate to bury herself in his shoulder, to sob beyond control. She knew she had no right to fall apart in front of her crew. They expected her to be the strong one. The one everyone looked to when everything fell apart. She understood at an intellectual level Solicco’s death was not her fault. She understood at an intellectual level it was part of what they were there to do. Her heart told her she was responsible. Her heart told her she had led them into this fight. 

Her heart was broken. 

They took a sky hopper in silence to one of the underground entry points. And then a shuttle to her city. She needed to be off ship for a few hours. To smell different air, even if it was fifty metres underground. They had twenty hours of down time. Not long. Enough for everyone to make their way to their respective homes. Catch up with whoever was around. Be themselves.

Doc lived in the same city as Nicole, close to Legion. They travelled together on the final part of their journey. Both quiet. Both soaking up the atmosphere of other travellers. The sounds. The smells. Listening to their conversations. Looking at their clothing. A new design of body suit appeared to be fashionable. Changing colour as people talked to each other. Nicole was curious. She hadn’t seen this type before. A fad that would probably die out. It made her realise how long they spent away from their home planet. Life moved on without them. Their missions across the galaxy unknown to most of the commuters.

She was fortunate to have an apartment overlooking one of the bigger food gardens. A privilege due to her family’s standing. Her father was of high birth, from an elite family of elders, respected for their wisdom. It set Nicole apart, her name preceding her. The stifling expectation she should shine. She had seen how other cadets whispered as she went by, knowing she was the daughter of Elderman Haught. It isolated her, made her wary of others, slow to make friends, always gauging who might seek her out to ride on her name. Or, punch her for who she was.

The proximity of her apartment to the garden made the air sweet. She had shared the apartment with her partner Shae before her commission came through. Before Shae decided she no longer wanted to be with a soldier. She told herself it didn’t matter. She knew Shae wasn’t interested in starting a family. Neither was Nicole. She didn’t want to be attached to anyone. For now. Her life on hold.

Nicole stood on the viewing platform of her apartment gazing out over the expanse of her subterranean world, a drink in hand. Only drugs were permitted on board ship. No alcohol. Too hard to control its effects. Too easy to overindulge in the stressful environment. Drugs were more manageable. Give a soldier the right concoction and they could fight for days without sleep. Give them a drink and the outcome was less guaranteed. Nicole sucked air deep into her lungs. She watched her people below, those she fought so hard for, enjoy an existence beyond the fighting. A peaceful, contemplative existence, of learning, loving, living. 

The lights were beginning to dim above the city. It was early evening. She moved inside, sitting in the living quarter, the wall screen blasting out adverts for new products. Many of which unnecessary, Nicole considered. A provisions box had been delivered to her apartment in preparation for her return. Fresh, succulent, tasty. She missed the texture of real food most when away. Ship provisions were adequate. Bland. Invariably a taste sachet needed to add flavour to an otherwise nondescript meal. 

She called up the communication screen, scrolling through messages. A dear friend wishing her a safe journey home. A mission update from Legion. A new cadet joining the ship. Nicole opened this message first. 

Cadet Waverly Earp [Recruit K74] to join crew as replacement. 

Instructor comment: Cadet Earp shows distinct promise as a pilot. Her ability to navigate in close combat conditions recognised as her dominant talent. Her combat skills are exceptional. First in her group. Her Andherei training will be an asset to any Commander lucky enough to have her as part of their crew. A lively personality, with a tendency to daydream on occasions. (Commander Lucado)

Nicole studied the message. Andherei, promising. She had come across other Andherei before. One cadet in her year, the one she had fought with her good friend Xavier Dolls. Both ending up thoroughly bruised, regretting ever having dared an Andherei to a fight. Earp. Where had she heard that name before? No, it couldn’t be. Please, tell me she’s not related to Commander Earp, she said out loud. She would have her work cut out if they were from the same family. 

Commander Earp. Notorious for her quick temper and short work of anyone who crossed her. Great, Nicole thought, a hot head on board, disrupting the harmony of the crew. She would need to be firm with her from the start. Show her who was in charge. Not let her get carried away assuming, as an Earp, as an Andherei she could have run of her ship. Train her early to obey.

…---… …---… …---…

Cadet Earp stood looking at the Selection Board. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had been selected for Commander Haught’s ship. Chrissy came up behind her.

“Well, that’s going to be interesting. I mean, it’s not like you have a crush on her or anything.”

Waverly blushed. She had casually mentioned to Chrissy she fancied Haught after seeing her speak at one of the cadet training days. She had sat at the back of the auditorium gazing at the red head in full uniform, wishing beyond anything to meet her in person. The chance to work alongside her was beyond anything she could have ever dreamt. She knew she had to remain professional. Fraternising on board ship was frowned upon. Rank jumping especially so. Senior officers were meant to keep their hands off junior cadets. Any liaison resulting in loss of command, worse expulsion from the military. Nedley thumped her hard on the shoulder.

“Hey, back in the room Recruit K74. You’ll get Haught fired at this rate.”

Waverly knew exactly what Chrissy was talking about. Her ability to catch the eye of other cadets had earned her and those who pursued severe reprimands. She needed to keep things cool, very cool, if she was to succeed on board Haught’s ship.

She packed her bags that evening, waiting for her travel permit to come through on her ID bracelet. She was meeting a few cadets for farewell drinks. She would miss Gideon. She adored its vibrancy, so different from the peacefulness of Keplar. The smell of the gardens reminding her most of home. The booze den they had chosen was busy. She entered with another cadet, scanning the area for her friends. Nedley waved, beckoning them over. 

“I got you a blue, hope that’s OK. Might as well go out with a bang.”

“Thanks. Better not get too high. I don’t want to throw up on my first day.”

“Relax. You won’t have another chance to drink till you get back.”

Chrissy raised her glass. “To the stars.”

The other cadets joined in. “To the stars.”

Chrissy whispered in Waverly’s ear. “So, you looking forward to humping Haught tomorrow?”

“Chrissy, behave! OK, yes. Who is your Commander?”

“Dolls. He’s meant to be strict. I’m hoping my flight record and scores are enough to convince him to keep me on board.”

“You’ll be fine. You’re one of the best. Way better than me.” Waverly finished her drink. “Who’s for another?”

The morning came too soon. Waverly prized her eyes open, realising four blues were more than her limit. She felt queasy as she lifted herself out of her sleep pod. Her reflection in the mirror telling her she looked hungover. She had less than two hours to report for duty at the sky hopper. 

This was it. She was on her way.

Gathering her bags, she made her way to the transport area. Other cadets were already in line waiting for their connections to ships. There was a buzz in the air. An excitement. Knowing they were finally going somewhere. The nerves were kicking in. She had visited plenty of ships during her training. Plenty of short flights. This was new. Being on board, part of a crew, changed everything.

The shuttle approached. A flow of cadets exiting. Her turn came to board. She placed her bags in the stow area, taking a seat close by. She watched as junctions approached, scanning the route map for hers. Sky Hop 7. Four more to go. Three, two, one. She grabbed her bags, exiting into daylight. It took a moment to adjust. Being underground for some time your eyes adjusted to a different light. She looked in awe at the sky stations above her. Ships docked. One of them hers. 

She held out her wrist to the security officer at the terminal. He scanned it, pointing to a hopper in front to board. She entered, looking around at the faces. She saw Haught towards the front, head down reading something on her coms tablet. She wondered whether she should go up and introduce herself, deciding at the last moment to simply sit and watch her. 

Haught looked different from the last time. Still beautiful. Older perhaps. Tired. Her red hair cropped shorter, her Commander suit fitted to perfection. Slightly faded in parts. Waverly suddenly felt self-conscious in her own suit. She fidgeted to get comfortable, pulling at the neck to get it to sit properly. Someone sitting next to her noticed her movements.

“They never fit. Here let me fix it for you. I’m Bustillos. Which ship are you on?”

“Hi, thank you. Commander Haught’s. I’m Cadet Earp.”

Bustillos stood up. “Hey, everyone. This is our new crew member.”

The other crew members looked at Waverly. Chetri waved. “Welcome on board.”

Waverly noticed Haught didn’t look up from her tablet. Great start, she thought, as the hopper left the ground. 

The journey to the ship was short. She watched as the crew stood as they approached the ship. Haught stood last, moving towards the exit to be first on board her ship, as her rank dictated. Doc was behind her. She stopped in front of Waverly, looking at her, no emotion on her face. 

“So, you’re an Earp. Any relation to Commander Earp?”

“She’s my sister.”

“Are you as hot tempered as her?”

“No. I’m not like her at all. We’re so different. So, so different. Couldn’t be more different if we tried. I mean we’re Andherei, but that just means…what I’m trying to say is I won’t be any trouble. I…”

Commander Haught cut her off. “Good to hear.”

Waverly could have sworn Haught winked at her. She was red in the face. Flustered. Her first encounter with her new Commander and she had managed to sound like a complete idiot. Why hadn’t she followed the Andherei way? A warrior uses few words. She definitely came across as a babbling fool. Bustillos put her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. Relax. Haught is one of the best. She likes to make new recruits sweat. She likes you. Trust me.”

“Thanks. I wish I could believe that.”

“Don’t try too hard. Give her space.” 

Waverly liked Bustillos already. She had a friendly face. Knew how the ship worked and would be invaluable in navigating Haught. Chetri sidled up to them.

“Hi. Chief Scientist Chetri. Good to meet you. First ship?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“New flight suit. Nervous conversation with your Commander. No. Absolutely not.”

Waverly laughed. “OK, so I may be a little new to all of this.”

The doors of the sky hopper opened. The connecting corridor attached for them to make their way to the ship. Waverly looked at the world below as she made her way to the ship. So high up. The beautiful white world a long way beneath her. 

…---… …---… …---…

Haught was welcomed on board by the crew who had remained on ship. Always a thankless task. The hum of the ship sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine. She had been on enough ships to know how it felt. This was different. This would be her new home of the next three months. Longer if everything went well. All she had to do was keep it together. Watch, listen, learn. Watch, listen, learn, she kept repeating to herself. 

Haught was staring at her. “Earp. Eyes on me. Bustillos will show you to your quarters. Meet me in the communal area in T-30.”

Waverly nodded, unable to meet Haught’s gaze. She would have to stop daydreaming. Bustillos picked up her own bag moving off to the right. She followed, trying to take in her surroundings. This was a large ship. It would take time to learn where everything was. Bustillos came to a door. Pressing her ID bracelet against the entry pad she entered the room. A cosy communal area, seats, several work stations, two sleep pods in separate quarters.

“You’re bunking with me. I’m on the left. You take the right. I’ll let you put your things away. Get adjusted.”

“Thanks. How long have you been with Haught?”

“Two years. Since she made Commander. She’s prickly. Once she gets to know you she’s soft.”

“Right. I have a feeling she thinks I’m like my sister. I’m really not.”

Bustillos laughed. “Commander Earp does have a reputation. If you can fight half as well as her I think you’ll get on just fine. Go put your things away. There’ll be plenty of time to chat later. You don’t want to keep Haught waiting.”

“No. Sorry, and thanks. I’m glad I’m sharing with you.”

Waverly entered her sleep quarters. Another workstation, shelves, a sleep pod, a small chill cabinet in the wall. She opened the door inspecting its contents. Water capsules, energy sticks, drug sachets. She had sampled a few drugs while training. They always left her feeling sick afterwards. She would try not to use them too much, especially the fight potion, it got in the way of her ability to sense an opponent’s energy field. 

She returned to the communal area. Bustillos was sitting reading the new mission notes on her coms tablet. She looked up.

“Ready. If you get lost on board your coms tablet will show you where you are and how to get to wherever you need to go. See. Just tell it where you want to go.”

Bustillos tapped her tablet, instructing it to show her the route to the main communal area. She led the way back along corridors to the elevator, pressing her bracelet against the pad. They exited on Deck 4, a large open area where the crew came to relax. Comfortable seats, food dispensers around the walls, a large table with enough seats for everyone to sit at. Several of the other crew were already there, helping themselves to a meal. Bustillos looked at Waverly.

“You hungry? I can show you how the machines work if you like. It’s help yourself here.”

“No, I’m fine. Perhaps, water.”

Bustillos brought back two capsules, handing one to Waverly. “Welcome to your new life.”

Haught entered the area. Waverly watched as she went to the water dispenser grabbing a capsule. She looked around spotting Waverly sitting on one of the couches with Bustillos. She stood for a moment taking her in. Sizing her up. Creating a mental image of her. Waverly felt self-conscious once more, her fingers reaching for her collar in an effort to loosen it. Haught approached.

“We’ve a lot to get through. I’ll show you the flight deck. Run through it before the others join us for departure. How are your sleep quarters?”

“Fine. Perfect. The best I’ve seen. I mean I haven’t seen many, but these are definitely the best.”

Haught burst out laughing. “Sorry, forgive me. I forget sometimes what it’s like being a new recruit. Come, follow me.”

She smiled, taking a swig from her water capsule. Waverly could see Haught was more relaxed. This could work, she thought. This could actually work. 

All she needed to do was keep it together.


	3. Journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do we go from here...

Commander Haught entered the flight deck first, Cadet Earp following close behind. It buzzed with activity. A multitude of lights flashing on monitors and control panels. A hum of intelligent machines preparing the ship for departure from Gideon. Nicole sat in the pilot’s seat, motioning to Waverly to sit beside her. Nicole was quiet for a moment, reading a screen informing her of the ship’s readiness for flight. Finally, she looked up, her gaze lingering longer on Waverly than she realised. 

“Your test scores are above average for close combat flying. Best I’ve seen for a cadet.”

Waverly felt her cheeks redden. Keep it together, she told herself, don’t give it away you have a crush on your Commander. 

“I’m interested to see how you perform.”

That was it. Waverly felt herself sink into the co-pilot seat. If Haught kept talking to her like this, she would never make it through the three months without imploding. She would need a long shower after this first session.

Haught maintained her gaze. “I want to see you fight. I know how good Andherei are in battle.”

Waverly couldn’t breathe. Was Haught hitting on her? No, she couldn’t be. It sounded flirtatious. No, she was reading too much into this. But, what if Haught did fancy her? A match made in heaven.

Haught continued. “I need to say this. So we are clear. I run a smooth ship. Everyone pulls together. No individuals. No shining stars. And, definitely no Earp attitude.”

Waverly’s love bubble popped right in front of her eyes. “I understand. Got it. No shining stars.”

“Good. Now that we understand each other.”

Crestfallen, Waverly lowered her head attempting not to look upset. Haught clearly had a problem with her. The Earp name and Wynonna’s reputation preceding her on board. Haught resumed her reading of the pre-flight checks, unaware of the effect her words had on Waverly. 

The checks complete, she glanced over, wondering why Waverly had not asked any questions. She saw the look on her face, realising she may have offended.

“Hey, listen. I take everyone as they come. Prove to me you’re worth keeping and we’ll see how it goes. OK?”

Waverly looked up, realising Haught was attempting to make peace with her. She forced a half-hearted smile to show she accepted Haught’s gesture. She would do her very best to prove to Haught she was more than capable of being part of her crew. That she wasn’t like her sister. That she could be an asset, not a liability.

Other crew members were taking their positions, ready for departure. Haught would fly them out, letting Waverly take control once free of the planet’s pull. Her first test in front of Haught, to demonstrate her ability to fly a pulse ship. Bustillos winked at Waverly as she strapped herself in. Waverly smiled back, knowing she had at least one friend on board. 

The vibration through the ship told her she was about to leave Gideon.

…---… …---… …---…

Ten years earlier (2405):

The fifteen year old Haught scowled at her mother. Her mother's words drumming in her ears. Beating out the same rhythm over and over. Duty. Family. Honour. Duty. Family. Honour. The weight of expectation pressing on her shoulders. Pushing her down. Crushing her spirit. Her mother made everything so heavy. Why couldn’t she do what she wanted, not what her parents expected. What they had mapped out for her. Couldn’t she follow her own map? 

She didn’t want to go into the military. She wanted to get lost among mountains, swim in oceans, watch life unfold on the multitude of planets at her disposal. Lose herself. Find herself. Why didn’t they love her enough to let her be who she wanted to be? Why did it always have to come back to duty, family, honour? What about freedom? What about fun? What about fucking leaving her to decide what was best? 

She sat sulking as her mother droned on. “Your father expects you to follow him. To make him proud. You are a Haught. Elderman Haught’s daughter.”

Nicole mumbled under her breath. “I wish I wasn’t.”

Her mother caught the gist of what she had said. “You owe this family everything. Without your father’s position you would find life very difficult. You need to grow up, take responsibility for who you are, who you will be one day.”

Nicole could feel herself being triggered. Desperate not to cry in front of her mother, she pushed her chair back ready to leave the room.

Her mother knew she was winning. “Don’t you dare walk out. I’m your mother, show me some respect.”

Nicole stood motionless in the room. All the happiness sucked out. She was trapped, cornered, unable to escape. All she wanted to do was run. Anywhere. Freedom. Where nobody knew she was Elderman Haught’s daughter. Where nobody expected her to be anyone other than who she chose to be. 

“Why can’t you let me be me? That’s all I want. Fine, you want me to be in the military, I’ll go. But, I’m not staying any longer than I have to. I don’t care what’s expected of me. That I become an Elder. Rule Gideon. That’s not who I am. Let someone else have that job.” 

Her mother had won. She hoped in time her daughter would understand this wasn’t a sacrifice. This would give her the gravitas necessary to lead. A presence in front of those who would be condescending enough to think she was nothing. She was a Haught. Elderman Haught's daughter.

Nicole loved her father dearly. She was doing this for him. Not her mother. She knew he was proud of her. She knew he wouldn’t ask her to make the sacrifice her mother was asking. And yet, she knew he would be heartbroken if she didn’t follow him into the military.

His death, his murder in five years’ time would hit her hard. She would not realise how hard until the time of its arrival. She would not realise how much she would miss him once he no longer was in her life. How she would wish she had spent more time with him, talking, laughing. She loved his laugh. Loved the way he didn’t take himself too seriously. Unlike her mother. She loved her mother, but always had the feeling she was letting her down in some unspoken way. Never quite good enough. Never living up to her exalted expectations. Her love forever tantalisingly out of reach. Something needed to be earned. Rarely given freely. 

Her father’s generous heart proved to be his failing. Stepping in to rescue a stricken ship, just like his daughter would do one day. His ship unable to survive the onslaught. One last message home. Nicole would replay it over, and over, and over, sobbing, her own heart pierced with every word uttered. The one person who had loved her as herself. Faults and all. The lost look on her mother’s face. Nicole unable to reach her emotionally. Her mother burying herself in her work for solace, abandoning Nicole in her grief. Unable to express the sadness she felt at losing the one person who showed her how to love another.

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly watched as Willa and Wynonna fought each other in front of their father. He was frustrated. 

“Wynonna, concentrate. What have I told you? Stop letting your emotions get the better of you.”

“I’m not. She's fighting dirty.”

Willa laughed. “I’m faster than you and you can’t handle it.”

Wynonna screamed. “You’re not faster than me. I can out-fight you.”

Their father stepped in. “Stop. Take a moment. Wynonna, what have I told you about letting an opponent get under your skin. Willa is testing you. Looking for your weakness. Let it go. That’s not the Andherei way.”

Wynonna stood panting. She desperately wanted to beat Willa. She couldn’t. Willa was too fast, too wily for her. Her father was right. Willa knew how to get under Wynonna’s skin. Burrow into her insecurities. He beckoned for Waverly to take over. She was only eleven.

“Waverly, your turn. Block out everything else. Watch Willa’s energy. See it dance before your eyes. Are you ready?”

“Yes father.”

Waverly stood before her eldest sister. She had seen what she was capable of in a fight. She had seen Wynonna with a bloody nose once too often. She wasn’t ready. Wasn’t able to fight to the level of Willa. She would do her best. Her fighting staff poised before her, looking at her sister’s energy field, gauging the moment of attack.

There. She saw it. The rhythm of energy around Willa’s body changed. Invisible to those not trained to see it. She could sense the move Willa was about to make. Her sister launched a blow, Waverly outmanoeuvring it, dancing to one side, as Willa’s staff came crashing down beside her, hitting the ground with such force it sent Willa bouncing backwards. Wynonna shrieked with laughter.

“Hey Willa, you’re not so fast after all.”

Rage took over Willa. What she would give to take a swing at Wynonna in that moment. Wynonna’s obvious delight at Willa’s failed action caused Waverly to lose concentration. She failed to see Willa turning, swinging her staff with every intention of killing the person with her blow, catching Waverly on the side of the head, sending her flying sideways. 

A lapse. An act of vengeance. Brutal. 

Waverly lay motionless on the ground. Her father running to her, shouting at Willa for such a thoughtless action.

He held Waverly in his arms, blood pouring from the wound her sister had inflicted. Wynonna stood over him, desperate to see if her baby sister was alive. She looked at Willa. Her hatred solidified.

“If you’ve killed her.”

Willa looked shocked. She hadn’t meant to hit Waverly so hard. It was an accident. She had wanted to hit Wynonna. Wynonna would have known what to do. She would have ducked, or put her staff up. Anything. She would not have been hit. 

Their father stood. Waverly's limp body hanging in his hands. A rag doll, blood staining the ground as it dripped from her head. She was so small. So frail. He worried whether she would ever make an Andherei warrior. She had so much to live up to. He knew she was not a born fighter like her two sisters. They had the edge, always ready to out-fight the other. Pushing each other on, honing their skills in the process. 

Waverly was different. She knew how to fight. She was more talented than both her sisters. And yet, it was not in her to be a fighter. Two warriors was more than enough for any Andherei father. If Waverly wanted to be a farmer he would be more than happy with her life choice. Afterall, he had chosen a farmer, her peaceful nature his sanctuary against the brutality of a warrior’s life. 

His balance. His balm.

Their mother screamed when she saw Waverly being carried into the house.

“Which one of you did this?”

Willa and Wynonna were behind their father, both silent, both realising they had played their part in almost killing their sister. Wynonna looked at Willa. She hated her. She wished she had been on the receiving end of Willa’s staff, not Waverly. Willa wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

“Well. I’m waiting. Which one of you did this?”

Willa met her mother’s glare. “She didn’t read my energy.”

Her mother was furious. “Willa, she’s eleven. How could she possibly read your energy correctly. Why do you have to be so cruel to her? She’s only a child. Mercy. One of the pillars of the Andherei Code. What are the others?”

Willa’s voice was shaking. “Justice. Courage. Honour.”

Their mother nodded. “That’s right. Mercy, justice, courage, honour. The four pillars, four fingers pointing to the sky. And, the fifth. Where does the fifth point?”

Willa had tears in her eyes. “The heart. It points to the heart.”

“That’s right. The heart. If you let your head rule you, this is what happens. You hurt the ones you love.”

Willa fled the room, knowing what she had done to Waverly, what she had wanted to do to Wynonna, was heartless. Wynonna watched. She too had learnt an invaluable lesson that day. She would get Willa back for what she had done to Waverly. 

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole executed a perfect departure from Gideon. Waverly was impressed. She knew how to fly a pulse ship. Seeing someone do it so effortlessly was magical. It was her turn. Commander Haught signalled for Waverly to take over. She had control. Don’t mess this up Earp, she said to herself.

The ship banked to the right, following the route on the screen in front of her. She would need to make a jump in T-04. She had jumped plenty of times. This would be in front of everyone she wanted to impress. She took a moment. The voice in her head telling her what to do. Stay quiet. Let your actions come from silence.

The monitor informed her she needed to make her next manoeuvre. She checked conditions for a smooth jump, telling the crew to prepare themselves.

“Jump in three, two one. Activated.”

The ship launched into jump drive at her command. The motion around them slowed as speed took over. That queasy feeling at having to go through something unnatural hitting most of the crew. They emerged the other side. Several light years away from Gideon. Closer to their new mission target. Haught was impressed. Waverly’s ability to calmly take them through a jump on her first day gaining her a nod. Waverly was relieved.

She hadn’t killed the crew. A bonus.

Haught motioned for Bustillos to take over as pilot. She left the flight desk, needing to spend time alone going over the mission details. She looked at Waverly one more time before leaving the flight deck. A look that said she approved.

Entering her quarters, she sat staring at the coms screen in her work station. This was going to be awkward. She had felt something with Waverly. Something between them. Not the feeling she had with other cadets who joined the ship for their first three months in space. The look new recruits gave a commanding officer. Awe. Worship. Pedestal polishing. Making her feel bigger, more important, than she actually was. 

The look Waverly gave her was something else. Longing. That was it. Longing. Giving her heart to the person she was looking at. It unnerved Nicole. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t let someone creep into her heart unwelcomed. Waverly was beautiful. Perfectly contoured in her flight suit. That was a given. This was beyond the physical. Although, what she would give to make it physical. Starved of affection. The odd encounter with strangers when on down time from the ship. A drunken fumble. No names. No regrets. 

She could so easily find her way to taking Waverly. Her heart began to race. She needed to not think about such actions. It would get her thrown off her own ship. A price she might pay to rid herself of the military. Too high a price for Waverly to pay. It would ruin her career in the process. Any chances Waverly might have in the military. She sensed Waverly wanted to do well. She was good. Too good, perhaps. It could make other members of the crew resent her. They were a good team, but they vied for position. Each wanting to move up the success ladder.

Nicole rubbed her eyes. Be realistic, Haught. The chances of doing anything on board were zero. Or, maybe ten percent, forty percent perhaps. A forty percent chance she could with Cadet Earp and not get caught. Stop, she instructed her brain. No way. Back to zero. Keep it at zero. Safest at zero. 

Safe from Cadet Earp and those eyes.


	4. Blame game

A first day completed, Waverly returned to her quarters. Time to relax, catch up on messages. She missed home. Missed her cadet friends. Everything was new. It would take time to adjust. She hoped she would win favour with Haught. Show her what she was capable of achieving, on her own. She would make sure she blended in with the crew. What was it Haught said? No shining stars. 

Bustillos entered. Tired. So much to do to keep a pulse ship running efficiently. As co-pilot to Haught, she had her work cut out. Making sure navigation routes were aligned for jumps. Checking asteroid movements. Monitoring updates on solar flares. She patted Waverly on the shoulder. 

“Where did you learn to fly like that? Haught was impressed.”

“Really? I think Haught has a problem with my family.”

“Honey, you’re not your sister. She’ll figure it out.”

“Hope so.”

“I bet Haught is jealous. I mean, your sister is everything Haught wants to be.”

“She is? I can’t see Haught getting drunk on blues the way Wynonna does.”

Rosita clapped her hands together. “Girl, wait till you see Haught drunk. So funny. So soft.”

Waverly sat contemplating a soft Haught. A drunk Haught, having fun. She wondered what Haught was like out of uniform. Not rigid, she imagined. Snapping out of her daydream, she looked up at Bustillos.

“Friends call me Waves.”

“Just Rosita. Friends call me anytime they want.”

Waverly laughed. Rosita was her kind of friend. Sociable. Easy to be with. “What’s Haught’s first name?”

“Nicole. You know she’s Elderman Haught’s daughter. As in. Doesn’t spread it around.”

Waverly listened intently. Nicole. She liked that name. She didn’t come across as the daughter of an Elder. Waverly had heard they liked to mix only with their own kind. She suddenly felt even more self-conscious crushing on her. Commander Haught, Nicole, would be an Elder one day. So beyond the reach of someone like her. A farmer’s daughter from Keplar. A nobody. 

She resumed her messages home. Her mother wanted to know about her first day. Whether she had any news of Wynonna. Wynonna was not one for keeping in touch. Waverly sent her sister a message anyway, to let her know she hadn’t crashed a pulse ship, yet. 

Chrissy messaged to say she loved being on board ship. Hard work. Lots to learn. She would get to fly in a few days. Waverly felt smug she had already proven herself flight-wise. She replied to Chrissy.

K74: Can’t believe we are here doing this. Hope you have a great first flight. Love you.

G571: Crew are great. Love you to the stars.

Waverly smiled at Chrissy’s message. She couldn’t wait till they were back on Gideon sharing stories in more detail. There was only so much you could put in a message between ships. Best not to be too open in case someone intercepted the message.

Waverly was ready for sleep. She was about to exit her coms screen when a message flashed up.

Haught: Perfect first jump. Well done. Welcome to the crew.

Waverly read the message several times. Her heart soared. Haught’s words the balm she needed to know she might make it on her own terms. She couldn’t stop smiling. She went to her sleep quarters knowing she was part of a crew.

…---… …---… …---…

“Haught. We need to discuss the mission. Meet me in Coms room T-15.”

Nicole acknowledged Doc’s request. She sat for a moment wondering whether she should have sent Cadet Earp the message, realising she needed to relax. Not distance herself as she was prone to do with most people. Regardless of whatever feelings she had, she needed Earp to know she was on her side. That she had executed a flawless manoeuvre. No harm in telling someone they did something well. 

She made her way to the Coms room. Doc must be worried to want to meet this late, she thought. He was running through the planetary maps as she entered.

She saw the look on his face. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. Something feels wrong about this planet. I think we’re being lured there.”

“I had the same feeling. It’s too easy. Too obvious.”

Doc contemplated their next move. “Legion will have figured this out. But, they’ve sent us out here with no back up. Whatever we’re getting into, it’s just us. We need to move very carefully.”

She knew Doc was more experienced in fighting the rebels. His years of combat showing on his face. Kindly. At peace with the world. At peace with his own death, should it come sooner than he would wish. Doc had been close to her father. He had served on his ship, before transferring to his own to command. 

Elderman Haught had been a great leader, as Nicole could so easily be, if only she would let that side shine. Doc could see all her father’s traits in his younger companion. The compassion, the gut instinct which often proved to be right. As much as he wanted to step in, give her his experience, he knew deep down whatever she chose to do would be the right course of action, where strategy was involved. Not so much with people. She walled herself off from the world, letting only a few in. He wondered if she let anyone in. He often wondered what it would take for her to believe in herself. To know that despite not wanting to be Commander, she was damn good at it.

Doc looked up from the consul. “What do you think of Earp?”

Nicole didn’t want to give the impression Earp had piqued her interest. “She’s good. I’ll give her that. I’m worried she might be too good.”

“Too good for whom?”

Nicole gave Doc a sly look. “Ouch. If she’s as good at fighting as she is flying.”

“Why don’t you challenge her? The crew would enjoy a good fight.”

Nicole laughed. “Who would you bet on to win?”

Doc winked. “You.”

“Liar.”

They both laughed. Nicole knew she had an ally in Doc. Knew he would have her back in any situation. She hadn’t meant to shut him out. His addition to the crew triggered her insecurities in not being able to cope. She knew it was done in her best interests. It simply felt like everything else in her life. Someone, somewhere pulling the strings, telling her what to do. That was not Doc’s fault. 

Doc’s suggestion, though appealing, was not on her agenda. No shining stars. Something her father had told her once when she asked what it was like leading people. It would single Earp out as special. She was not prepared to have one member of her crew treated any differently than the others. She chose to let the challenge slide. Of course she wanted to see her moves. She also remembered the thorough beating she received at the hands of an Andherei. She had no intention of standing in front of her crew, receiving another beating for the sake of entertainment. 

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly lay in her sleep pod. This was going to be a long night. She had no intention of sampling the sleep cocktail. She needed to calm her mind, let the day go. She couldn’t. Haught’s message kept looping in her brain. It meant the world to her to be accepted. Her new family. She thought of her own family. She knew Wynonna adored her. Would do anything to protect her. It was Wynonna’s way of dealing with Willa. 

Waverly knew Willa never meant to hurt her that day. The injury had been serious. Her mother’s skill in treating the wound saving her life. They never spoke of that day in the house ever again. There was no need. It had seeped into the fabric of their home.

One dreadful mistake. 

The family changed. One of their own inflicting a wound so deep it penetrated the family’s psyche. Her parents forgave Willa as best they could, but never let her fight with her youngest sister ever again. She would no longer wanted to fight. Her edge had gone. Sad eyes occasionally meeting Waverly’s, wishing to take back that moment she nearly killed her. 

All Waverly wanted to do was hug her sister. Tell her she loved her. That she was forgiven. That she was still alive. The physical scar had faded long ago. Willa wouldn’t let her come near. Pushing her away at the slightest gesture of affection. Waverly would have done anything for Willa’s love. Wynonna could not forgive Willa. As much as she tried, the image of Waverly hanging in her father’s arms prevented her. It drove Willa away. 

She was out there somewhere.

She fled one morning after another argument with Wynonna. Catching a ride to the nearest settlement, finding work on a cargo ship, taking her away from Keplar. Her mother was distraught. Her father stoic. Wynonna secretly pleased she no longer had to deal with Willa. That left Waverly drowning in her own sorrow as her family fell apart. Because of her. Willa must have hated being in the same house as her, she concluded, to make her run away. All Waverly could think to do was throw herself into being the very best she could. So they would love her. No mistakes. So no one else would run away from her. She would make her parents proud. Make Wynonna proud. Afterall, they had bet on her over Willa.

She was lost. 

The house reeked of sadness days after Willa’s departure. Too quiet. Wynonna came and sat in Waverly’s bedroom one evening. She saw she had been crying.

“Who upset you? If it was one the kids in the settlement.”

Waverly brushed away tears with her sleeve. “Please, Wynonna. Stop fighting everyone. It’s OK.”

“It’s not. No one makes you unhappy. Not while I’m around.”

“And, when you’re not.”

“I’ll always be around. Not like Willa.”

Tears came again. It was all her fault. All of this was her fault. If only she had blocked Willa’s move. None of this would have happened. Wynonna hugged her sister.

“My sweet baby. What’s made you like this? I swear I’ll kill the person.”

“Me. I made me like this. I want Willa back.”

Wynonna released her sister. She realised, in all her attempts to get back at Willa, she had forgotten about Waverly. Her hatred had blinded her to what it was doing to Waverly.

“None of this is your fault. Waverly, look at me. Willa wanted to go.”

“But, if I hadn’t been so slow.”

“Slow? Willa wanted to hurt me. Not you. It was never you. She loves you, Waverly Earp. Get it into that dented head of yours.”

Waverly laughed and cried at the same time. Wynonna had a way of saying something silly to lighten any situation. She knew the truth in Wynonna’s words. Yet, truth has a funny way of twisting itself. It was her turn to hug her sister. She longed for Willa to be in her arms. 

It was not meant to be. 

…---… …---… …---…

Two more jumps. Four more days travel to the planet under surveillance. Only one jump per twenty four hour period to allow the body to adjust. Technology had advanced at a rapid pace, once intelligent machines took over. Humans needed time to catch up.

The wheel. The engine. The rocket. Progressive leaps. Invented to be efficient. To be effective. To aid their creator in moving beyond their own capabilities. Moving beyond their own volition. Their own limits. And then, clever machines. Very clever machines took over the process of invention. Their capacity to think beyond, recognising the functional steps necessary to take life further than it had ever gone. 

A leap of faith. Together. 

Planet J79643. So far out it had not yet been named. Bleak. Barely able to support life. The wild west of the galaxy. Where those who had chosen to live beyond the rules of the Union existed. A dusty grey landscape, prone to sudden storms, catching anyone not familiar should they venture across its landscape unprepared. 

The rebel leader, Svane, sat nursing his drink waiting for news on the latest ambush. This was all too easy for him. When you decide to take, in a galaxy so large it’s a royal feast. He was King. In his own mind. All there for the taking. A respected scientist before he parted ways with those who refused to see his vision. Refused to recognise his ideology. He had taken personal satisfaction in killing Elderman Haught. The one person who had stood in his way. Waiting for the right moment to take him out. One less nuisance. 

Svane could so easily have created a new Union of planets amongst the multitude of planets available to him. Live, and let live.

And yet. And, yet. And, yet. 

He could not let go of the thought that the Union rejected him. And so, he chose to destroy the Union he had come from. The Union he worked so hard to establish. He wanted to demonstrate, especially to those who considered him insane, his way was the future. If they were unable to listen to his words, they would listen to his warriors. Gathered from across the galaxy. Those who agreed with Svane. His ideology. However crazy it was. However crazy he was.

The monitor picked up a ship. Travelling at jump speed to their hideout. Its call sign unmasked. 

Svane laughed. So naïve of the Union. Sending one ship. He would shoot it down as soon as it entered his territory. They had taken the bait. This was where he wanted the fight. Come and get him, if they were brave enough. The rebel soldier looked up from his monitor.

“It’s one pulse ship. Signal Gideon. Commander Haught is in charge.”

Svane felt his body tingle with delight. Even better. Another Haught. The child of his enemy. He would take extra pleasure in torturing this one. 

“How far out?”

“Two jumps.”

“Good. Make sure they land where we want them. Send the distress signal.”


	5. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is on Planet J79643...

A second jump complete, they had one more to make before the ship would be in range. Legion merely wanted to investigate the activities of the target planet, rather than send a full force. As spies, Haught’s ship needed to stay out of sight. Sitting ducks if they were not hidden on entry. The crew were ready for the third jump. Rosita would fly them in. She was a seasoned pilot, able to handle a cloaked entry. Waverly sat towards the back. Watching. Listening. 

Rosita positioned the ship. “Cloaking. Jump in three, two, one. Activated.”

The ship went through the third jump. Waverly wanted to throw up, knowing if she did it would only bring ridicule. She swallowed hard, keeping everything down. Cloaking allowed the ship to disappear from the monitors of anyone tracking them, including Legion. No more communication until their mission was complete. 

They circled the planet for several hours. Scanning for activity. Monitoring the distress signal. It was coming from the north. There was movement. Lots of movement. A multitude of ships arriving and departing at regular intervals. Something was going on down there. They were too far out to assess properly. They needed to get closer. Haught decided to send two scout craft.

Doc pointed to the screen. “Haught, there. We could land. What do you think?"

“Agree. I’ll take Chetri.”

Doc messaged Waverly. “Earp, you up for a fight?”

This was it. Waverly had been called to battle. She changed into her combat suit, grabbing her sword. No Andherei went into a real fight without one. She pulled it from its sheath, admiring how the blue metal shimmered as light hit its surface. This was her moment. She made her way to the docking area. Haught watched as she passed, catching sight of the sword attached to her belt. 

Doc was already on board, firing up the thrusters. “This could get rough.”

Waverly nodded. She knew she was ready.

The crafts landed in a valley. A long wide corridor stretched out before them, its sides dotted with abandoned mines. They gathered helmets and oxygen tanks for the march. Weapons slung across bodies, they emerged into daylight. A clear sky gave them ample light to navigate a path. Chetri picked up activity in the next valley. They stopped, assessing the best way to approach. The right side of their valley would be high enough to give them a vantage point, low enough to climb quickly. 

They looked out over the settlement below. It was established. Heavily fortified. Busy. Haught spotted the Union mark on multiple containers. Stolen cargo being moved underground. A storage facility, no doubt, no small operation. Whoever was co-ordinating, they were stockpiling enough weapons to do a lot of damage. They were preparing for something big. 

Haught turned to Doc. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking war, then yes. Not good. Not good.”

The wind was picking up. Sand was beginning to swirl making it difficult to see. It was too dangerous for them to venture any nearer. They had seen enough. They needed to return to their crafts. Donning helmets and switching on their oxygen tanks, they pushed off, tethering themselves in pairs so as not to get lost in the storm. Doc and Chetri were some distance ahead. They managed to get to their craft before the worst of the storm hit. Nicole and Waverly were slower, their attempts to walk into the wind less effective.

Doc needed to launch to get ahead of the storm. He messaged Haught to tell her he was ready to leave. She messaged back. They were close. She ordered him to go. They would follow. She saw the blue light of the thrusters as Doc’s craft left the surface of the planet. She tugged on the tether rope to tell Waverly to move faster. 

They were out of luck. The speed of the wind had increased. It would be too difficult to lift off under these conditions. 

They would need to sit out the storm.

…---… …---… …---…

“Where is it?”

Svane was pacing back and forth, frustrated at not being able to see Haught’s ship. It was out there, somewhere, watching him. 

He slammed his fist into a cargo box. “I want that ship.”

The rebel soldier scanned the monitor. “I have a position on a small craft five clicks from here. Not one of ours.”

“Send out a search party. That’s got to be them.”

“What about the storm?”

Svane pulled out his weapon, pointing it directly at the soldier. “What about the storm.”

The soldier sent a message for a search party to head towards the location where Nicole and Waverly were waiting. Svane replaced his gun. He turned to leave.

“I want them alive.”

The search party set off. A convoy of four land hoppers made their way slowly towards the valley. It was utter madness venturing out. The sand alone was enough to send anyone caught in it scrambling for shelter. Visibility at a minimum. The wind strong enough to turn a hopper over as a child would a toy. They knew better than to return empty handed. Svane was used to getting what he wanted. And, he really wanted whoever was in that craft. 

They inched their way forward, relying on monitors. It was no good. Even if they reached the craft, they would be unable to exit their vehicles. It would be too dangerous. They needed to find shelter, wait until the wind eased, visibility returned. There would be enough time to get to the craft. They moved towards the side of the valley where they could shelter from the worst of the storm. 

Svane returned to his living quarters. He poured himself a drink. His companion was sitting on the bed watching him. He poured a second drink, handing it to her.

“The enemy has come to us.”

His companion took a sip, approaching Svane to help him remove his coat. “How many ships?”

“One. That’s enough to send a message to Union. I’m here waiting for them.”

“Will Union come?”

“Guaranteed. Now, my love, be so kind as to help me with my boots.”

Willa knelt before Svane, helping him with the fastenings.

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole and Waverly sat in silence watching as the storm ripped through the valley, the sound of the wind howling around them. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly. “Guess we’re stuck with each other for a while.”

Not a bad prospect, Waverly thought. “Guess so.”

“Tell me about Keplar.”

“It’s different to Gideon. We live near the ocean. My family are…”

Waverly paused. She was embarrassed to admit to Nicole she was from a farming family.

“Your family are?”

She had no choice but to reveal. “My family are farmers. We supply the settlements around us.”

“Always wondered what it’s like running a farm.”

“Really? Hard work. It’s all down to the weather. Would never have guessed you were into farming, you being an Elder’s daughter.”

Nicole shot Waverly a look. “OK. Who told you? Chetri, I bet. Everyone gets the wrong idea.”

“About being an Elder?”

“As if I have much choice. Story of my life. Wanted to be an explorer. And, here I am.”

“Here we are. I followed my sister into the military.”

Nicole laughed. “So, we’re two misfits.”

“Did you really want to be an explorer?”

“Give me mountains and oceans any day. Freedom. Go where I want. Do what I want. Just me.”

“Just you? I mean would you take anyone with you?”

Nicole shot Waverly another look. “Cadet Earp, are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

She hadn’t meant to, but she was curious. “Sorry, no. I meant. What I mean is. Wouldn’t you be lonely on your own? No one to share the journey with.”

“No. And, no I’m not with anyone, since you’re asking. So, Earp. You with anyone?”

“There was one cadet who was interested.”

“I bet there was.”

Waverly blushed. “OK, maybe a few cadets, but I wanted to get through training.”

“See. We’re the same. Easier solo.”

“Right. Easier solo.”

They sat in silence once more. Waverly wished she hadn’t been so quick to agree it was easier solo. She knew what she really wanted to say. Being solo was not much fun. She desperately wanted someone in her life. Someone like Haught. Someone she could look up to. She wondered if Haught was too far above her to ever be interested. A thought kept returning. Would Nicole take it the wrong way? She had to say it, regardless of how it would be taken. 

“Unless the right person came along.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s face. “True. Are you looking for love Earp?”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Not all of us.”

…---… …---… …---…

The storm was lifting. The rebel hoppers were on the move again. Slowly. Visibility still limited. The lead hopper picked up the craft four clicks away. Too far for them to see. It signalled to the others to follow.

Nicole assessed they had a reasonable chance of getting clear. She fired up the craft. No good. The thrusters were buried. Too much sand had accumulated to give clearance. They would need to dig themselves out. She retrieved two shovels, motioning to Waverly to join her. 

It was a race against time.

They dug as fast as they could. The sand too dry, quickly filling in where they were working. It was an impossible task. Nicole had an idea. She grabbed two tanks of water, pouring it where they were digging. It worked. They could see the thrusters coming clear. Nicole shouted over to Waverly.

“Can you start the engines. Wait till I give the command.”

“OK. Give me a moment.”

Waverly sat in the pilot’s seat, waiting for Nicole’s command to fire up.

“Earp, now. Fire now.”

Waverly made the first attempt. “Come on. Come on. Please start.”

The thrusters were still not clear enough to fire properly. She ran outside.

She grabbed a shovel from Nicole. “We need to dig further.”

They dug as fast as they could. Both tired. Both knowing they had to get this done.

Nicole heard the hoppers approaching. Still some way in the distance. She shouted at Waverly.

“Earp. Try again. On my command.”

Waverly made a second attempt. She heard the thrusters groan. They wanted to start. She could feel they were close to firing. She made a third attempt. Almost. One more go. She heard the roar as the thrusters fired into life. Nicole leapt in the air seeing the blue stream. Waverly had done it.

A forceful thud to Nicole’s body sent her tumbling forward to the ground, winding her. She lay for a moment trying to work out what was happening. She had been shot. The hoppers were now in range. Her only hope was to crawl to the craft. The searing pain making it hard to breathe. She had to get to the craft. Had to close the door. With all her might she heaved herself across the ground reaching the entrance. Her hand reached up, just high enough. The door closed. She shouted to Waverly to take off, slumping to the floor. She pressed her side. Sticky. Wet. 

They cleared the valley with moments to spare. The guns of the hoppers now trained on them. Waverly manoeuvred the craft to avoid being hit. They cleared the planet’s atmosphere, Waverly knowing she needed to wait for the ship to signal for them to approach in case they gave their position away. She waited, wondering why Nicole hadn’t joined her in the cockpit. She called out.

Nicole lay motionless on the floor.


	6. Narrow escape

Waverly knew something was very wrong. Unfastening her harness, she moved towards the rear of the craft. Nicole was on the floor, a carpet of red spreading out from her limp body. The pounding in Waverly’s chest began to hurt. She knelt, feeling for a pulse. There. Got it. She was alive. Nicole stirred, the lifting of her hand causing her to regain consciousness momentarily. 

Waverly had to act fast. She grabbed the medical bag, frantically searching for the pain relief patches. She needed to open Nicole’s combat jacket to apply them. Tentatively, she began to release the fastening. Nicole groaned at the movement. Waverly kept going. Better to apply the drugs quickly than have Nicole remain in agony. She waited for them to take effect. 

Nicole half-opened her eyes. The drugs were beginning to work. From the expression on Nicole’s face, Waverly could see she was in agony. She attempted to sit, unable, she slumped back on the floor. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. To reassure her. To tell her not to move. She continued to open Nicole’s jacket. Much of her vest was now a deep crimson. Waverly ripped it to get to the wound. It was deep. Vital organs had been missed, thankfully. Loss of blood significant. Too much. She was losing too much. She would cover the wound as best she could. Remember your training, she muttered, knowing this was more serious than she had ever had to deal with previously. Applying the largest dressings she could find, she pressed them to activate. Nicole didn’t flinch. A sign the drugs were working. 

Failing to find anything to rest Nicole’s head on, she unfastened her own jacket, placing it under her. She returned to the cockpit, anxiously waiting for a signal from the ship with their location. It felt like an eternity. They could only stay masked for so long. Scout crafts were not fitted with the same cloaking device as larger ships. They could hide, temporarily, so long as they remained silent. Any communication would turn them into a neon sign, yelling ‘come and get me.’ She couldn’t wait any longer. 

She had to risk it. “We need help. Commander Haught is wounded.”

Doc responded. “Earp. Sending co-ordinates. Be ready.”

Waverly keyed them in, setting the thrusters at full power. She had to be quick. Doc watched as the craft moved at speed towards the ship. It would be a close call. The rebels had picked up Waverly’s distress signal and Doc’s response. Two large ships heading towards them. Fully armed. Rosita was in the pilot seat waiting on Doc’s command to get them away from the planet.

Doc stood behind her, monitoring Waverly’s approach. “When they dock, we’re out of here.”

Bustillos nodded, she was ready to jump as soon as Doc gave the word. Waverly would have only one chance at the entrance of the docking bay. At the speed she was travelling it would be extremely dangerous. A fraction off and the craft would tear through the ship. Her mind went silent, focusing on the task before her. No margin for error. She had to get this right, or they would all be killed. She powered down the thrusters just before entering, praying she had enough room to stop once on board. The craft careered along the floor, a fountain of sparks cascading out from underneath as metal grated against metal, coming to a halt just short of the far wall. Doc gave the command to make the jump as Svane’s ships came within firing range. 

Nicole was brought to the medical bay. Laying her on an observation table, Doc called up the holistic program. He gave the command for treatment to commence. She was lucky this time.

Doc stood beside Waverly, watching as the program began its work. “You did well. That was some flying. What happened?”

“Sand in the thrusters. We had to dig them out. Only just made it. She was outside when… ”

Waverly trailed off, the memory of seeing Nicole lying near the door, the agony on her face, the wound. Waverly didn’t want to think about it. So many what ifs. Nicole was alive, that was all that mattered. She had done her job. She got them back to the ship. Nicole would be OK.

Doc was quiet, deep in thought. He needed to inform Legion what they had seen. What he believed was happening. Waverly waited until he had left the room. She touched the back of Nicole’s hand. It twitched, ever so slightly, as if to acknowledge her presence.

“We made it. Not bad for a pair of misfits.”

Nicole’s eyes moved under closed eyelids. She wondered whether Nicole could hear her. 

“Hey, if you ever want someone to go exploring with you.”

She broke off. A fanciful idea. Nicole had said she wasn’t looking for love. She probably wasn’t looking for a farmer either. She felt tears coming. Keep it together Earp, she instructed herself. She knew Nicole would be out for hours. One last gaze at the sleeping beauty. She went to her quarters, removing the rest of her stained combat suit, placing her sword back in the locker. She showered, her eyes following red rivers running down her body. She opened the chill cabinet, grabbing a water. She stood for a moment looking at the chemical sachets. Just this time, she thought, as she extracted one for sleep. She no longer wanted to think. No longer wanted to relive the moment of seeing Nicole on the floor. 

Lying in her sleep pod, she let the chemicals take over.

…---… …---… …---…

Svane was furious. “You let them get away.”

“We picked up a communication. One of them is wounded. A Commander Haught. There’s another in the craft. Earp.”

Willa heard the name. Its utterance sent a jolt through her body. She turned away from Svane so as not to reveal she knew it, or knew to whom it belonged. Not Wynonna. It could be Waverly? If it was her. How she longed to see her sister again. To see her grown into a woman. She would be about twenty one, she calculated. She knew better than to say anything to Svane. Her Bobo. He was unaware she was an Earp. She had dropped the name as soon as she left Keplar. Wanting to make a new start. 

The years had passed. She met Svane at one of the remote trading planets. He was taken by her the first moment he laid eyes on the beautiful creature serving him. Pursuing her for months. She knew what he was. She knew he had evil on his mind. He could be cruel. She had seen his handy work on those who went against him. He could be kind. To her. 

His empire grew and so did his arrogance. He needed to prove to the Union he was right. His way, or no way. No compromise. No agreement. No handshake. The time for that had long passed. Willa watched as his mood grew darker. The Bobo she once knew disappearing within his own madness. He was still kind to her, on rare occasions. Indifferent to her presence all the other times. It left her lonely. Trapped on a planet, far beyond the reach of anyone who truly cared for her. She wondered what Waverly would say if they ever came face to face. How she longed to see Waverly’s face one more time. She left the room. The emptiness of her chosen life coming home to her.

…---… …---… …---…

Doc sat in the Coms room, relaying his observations to Legion. 

“There’s way too much activity on that planet. Someone is planning something big. My guess is they want a fight.”

“The weapons you saw?”

“From Union ships. And pulsar canons. They mean business.”

“We believe it’s Svane. Political prisoner. Escaped on route to a secure facility on Luyten.”

Doc knew that name. If it was Svane, Gideon needed to be ready to defend itself. If Svane brought the fight to them it would devastate the planet. Unless, Doc wondered, did Svane intend to fight closer to home? That would make sense. Bring the fight to him, not the other way. He would have the advantage. A master player in a planetary game of chess. Draw your opponent out. Weaken them. Doc realised that was why he was signalling his location. He wanted Legion to know he was there. He wanted a fight. But, on his own terms. On his own turf. 

Doc summoned the crew to the communal area. They were anxious to know about Haught and the mission. Doc brought them up to speed. They would return to Gideon, wait for instructions. He left them deep in discussion, returning to his quarters to write up his report. This was going to be a long night. 

“Commander Haught is awake.”

Doc had fallen asleep at his workstation. The sound in his ear startled him. He stretched, acknowledging the message. He headed to the medical bay. Nicole was sitting up, the effects of the drugs still coursing through her veins. Nausea, her head pounding, usual after undergoing repair work. She focused her eyes on Doc as he entered.

“Welcome back. You owe Earp your life.”

“Is she OK?”

“She’s resting. That was some hit you took.”

“Where are we?”

“One jump out from the planet. We’ll make another jump in a few hours. Heading for Gideon.”

Nicole nodded. The prospect of returning home more appealing than entering into any more fights. Doc helped her to her quarters. Lying in her sleep pod, she closed her eyes once more.

The conversation with Waverly flashed in her mind. The farm. She wondered what it was like. She imagined sunlight flickering through leaves, their shadows dancing across the ground. A warm wind brushing against her face. The smell of ripe fruit hanging in the air. The ocean. Cool, salty water caressing her body. Did Waverly know how lucky she was?

She winced at the memory of telling her she was not looking for love. She had lied. She was. She simply was too afraid of being trapped. Suffocated. Without space to breathe. Shae had become demanding. The closer she got, the more she pushed, the more Nicole pulled away. Emotionally distancing herself from their relationship. It was selfish of her. She recognised that now. Unfair to Shae. 

Waverly. Why was she even thinking about her in this way? Desire. Pure and simple. The mystery, the fascination of another to be explored. Curiosity. Unable to be coaxed back into its cage. Her body screaming life was short. Her heart whispering she needed to make a move.


	7. Worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Nicole pluck up enough courage...

Nicole spent the remainder of the journey to Gideon in her quarters, resting. She made a brief appearance as they neared the planet, sitting towards the back of the flight deck next to Waverly. She smiled, remaining silent. Dark shadows under her eyes, her face drawn. Waverly kept looking over wanting to say something. Anything. Not knowing how to start. Finally, as she went to speak Nicole cut in.

“Thank you.”

“How are you?”

“Better. Doc told me what you did.”

“Damaging a craft and the docking area?”

“Ouch. That’s coming out of your pay.”

Waverly’s expression flipped from concern to shock. It never occurred to her there might be a cost to her actions. A wink from Nicole told her she was being teased. As the ship docked, Nicole stood, glancing over.

“Where are you staying?”

“The base. Keplar for a few days, if I can get a flight.”

“I’ll be at the base too. Medical tests.”

“You’re OK though?”

“I’m alive.”

There was so much more Nicole wanted to say. Words left unsaid. Not the place. Not in front of the crew.

Waverly none the wiser.

…---… …---… …---…

A ceaseless parade of medical staff, patients and visitors passed by as Nicole sat in the waiting area. She had been given the all clear. Free to leave. Her coms tablet rested on her knees. The desire to contact Waverly uppermost in her mind. A simple act causing her so much anxiety. She shoved the tablet in the pocket of her flight suit. They would be back on the ship in ten days, once repairs were completed. No reason to meet. She extracted the tablet. She had to tell her how she felt. The tablet went back in her pocket, her mind dancing between the two options. Tell Waverly. Say nothing. She extracted the tablet.

Haught: You free for a drink?

Waverly sat in the dining area by herself. Cadets laughing at a table nearby. A pungent smell of whatever was being overcooked wafting from the kitchens. Without Chrissy for entertainment Waverly felt lost. A few cadet friends had invited her for a drink later. The message appeared from Nicole. It would mean letting her friends down. Then again, a drink with Nicole. She messaged back.

Earp: Where?

Nicole’s heart pounded through her chest. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. Where they might go. She quickly searched for venues, settling on one three stops from the base. Perfect.

Haught: Babylon. T-1h. Sending location.

Earp: Great. 

Waverly rushed to her room. What to wear? She didn’t have many options. It would have to be casual. She showered, selected her outfit, brushed her hair. Still wet, hanging loose over her shoulders, rather than tied back as she normally wore it when in uniform. She made her way to the shuttle. Not much time left to get to Babylon. Commuters everywhere. She managed to squeeze on. 

Nicole sat nursing a blue. She had positioned herself at a small metal table in direct view of the door. She checked the time. Waverly was late. She began to think the worst. A woman entered. Not Waverly. They waved at someone sitting behind her. 

Earp: On my way.

Nicole let out a sigh. Her eyes fixed on the door. It opened. There she was, moving towards Nicole. She looked different. Sexier. Her hair. Nicole gripped her glass in an effort to stop it rattling on the table. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

Waverly approached. “So, so sorry. Forgot how busy the shuttle gets. Drink?”

Nicole’s eyes remained fixed on Waverly. Completely lost for words. Waverly spotted the glass. Nicole couldn’t speak, unable to offer to buy Waverly a drink. Couldn’t move. Apart from her eyes. They followed Waverly to the bar, studying her back, the contour of her legs in tight trousers. Waverly returned with two blues, placing one in front of Nicole.

“Much better lined up.” Waverly removed her jacket, sitting opposite. She raised her glass. “To us.”

Nicole attempted to lift her glass. She couldn’t without giving away her shaking hand. “Your clothes…” the only words she could manage.

“Sorry. I didn’t have much time. This is the best I could do.”

“You look…” 

Waverly sensed something was different with Nicole. Why was she acting like this? Why was she giving her that look? Why was she unable to say more than a few words? Had Nicole finally noticed her? She had to ask. 

“I could be wrong here. But, is this what I think it is?”

Nicole nodded.

“More than friends?”

Nicole nodded.

“As in?”

Nicole nodded. Finding one word. “OK?”

“Of course it’s OK. Very, very OK. The most OK. Ever. I’m so OK with this. Should I stop talking?”

Nicole nodded.

They were on the same page, finally. Neither could quite believe this was happening. Waverly couldn’t resist.

“So, back to your place.”

Nicole’s eyes momentarily darted to the door. “Maybe a slower pace?”

“I’m teasing. That’s for making me believe I had to pay for damages. Slow. I want to know everything about you.”

“Thank you.”

“For wanting to know about you?”

“Saving my life.”

“Commander Haught, it was my duty." 

“Nicole.”

“I know. Waves. Like the ocean. I’ll have to take you to Keplar. See our farm. Meet my parents. Sorry, no. I didn’t mean, meet, as in meet my parents. I meant, talk to them. About farming. I need to practise being silent.” 

“Keep talking.”

“We don’t have to take the Andherei vow. My parents didn’t. Being farmers. Can’t imagine Wynonna taking it, can you?”

They sat enjoying each other’s company. It was so different to being on the ship together. No Commander and cadet. It was Nicole and Waverly. A chance to learn about each other. 

“What made you want to be an explorer?”

“My mother.”

“She’s an explorer?”

“Scientist.”

“So why an explorer?”

“Escape. From Gideon.”

“Why didn’t you? I can see you as one.”

“Couldn’t. Military for me.”

“Oh, Nicole. I didn’t realise. I thought you meant you had no choice about being an Elder one day.”

“That too.”

Waverly stretched out her hand, touching the back of Nicole’s. The softest of gestures meant the world to Nicole. She looked into Waverly’s eyes. Their natural radiance mesmerising. She could sit forever swimming in their beauty. 

Nicole was hooked. 

They walked together to the shuttle, arranging to meet the next day. She would show her the city. One step closer to each other. Nicole knew her pattern of falling hard, wanting beyond anything for a relationship to work, only to find herself backing away when it became too intimate. It would be different this time she promised herself. Slow and careful. Extra careful, given both their careers were now on the line. 

She watched as Waverly hopped on the shuttle back to the base. She could still feel her lips on her cheek. The smell of her hair. The look in her eyes. The thought of spending more time together a very welcome prospect. 

...---... ...---... ...---...

Nicole was up early. She found it hard sleeping since the attack. Her body had recovered, her mind still searching for a way to cope. She had been offered counselling. An opportunity to process what had happened. She declined. She would deal with this in her own way. In her own time. Right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy the moment. With Waverly. Not plan too far ahead. The only good thing to come out of being shot. She got ready. Waverly would be arriving in a few hours. Enough time to tidy up. She fancied taking her to one of the street markets dotted around the garden. Plenty of places to eat and drink. 

Waverly was unable to sleep either. Excited at the prospect of spending a day with Nicole. She would call her mother. Tell her she might not be able to make Keplar this time. She longed to go. Longed to see the farm again. Be home. If things worked out with Nicole, she would take her there. She was sure Nicole would love it. She wondered whether Nicole could swim. She would ask her. If not, she would teach her. So many things they could do together. Take this slow Earp. Don't fall in love too soon. Let Nicole take the lead. This might be over before it starts. She sighed, hoping this would turn out to be more than short-lived. 

Nicole was waiting at the entrance to the shuttle. Her eyes lit up seeing Waverly. A good sign, Waverly thought, as she waved at her. They made their way to the edge of the garden. She had been to the city a few times. It fascinated her. So different from the settlements on Keplar. The arrangement of apartments, stacked on top of each other. The steady hum of machinery keeping the city alive. She preferred the openness of Keplar, being able to see the sky, the red sun, its two moons. The sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. 

It was Nicole’s turn to offer a kiss on the cheek. Waverly blushed. They walked towards Nicole’s apartment, a short distance from the shuttle stop. Nicole stood back allowing Waverly to enter first. She was impressed. Spacious, comfortable, modern. The wall screen switching on as soon as Nicole entered. She moved towards the glass wall opposite, pulling it all the way back, beckoning to Waverly to join her on the viewing platform. They stood gazing out over the garden. 

Waverly’s heart sank. In that moment she realised they were worlds apart. Her more humble existence in stark contrast to Nicole’s. Perhaps she wouldn’t take her to Keplar afterall. How had she ever thought she, a farmer’s daughter could be with an Elder’s daughter. Nicole saw the look on Waverly’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. This is lovely. You’re lovely. I’m not sure this will work.”

“What? You’ve only just got here. Have I upset you?”

“No. It’s just. You are you. And, I’m a farmer.”

Nicole moved towards Waverly, taking both her hands. “You are everything.”

“But, there’s so many things in our way. The military. Your family. Your future.”

“Listen to me. They mean nothing.”

Nicole could see how upset Waverly was. She had no more words. She moved in, gently placing her lips on Waverly’s. The kiss was received. They stood holding each other. Locked together.

The world vanishing around them.

After a few moments, Nicole could feel Waverly pulling away from her. She was smiling.

“That was unfair.”

“I know. Come. Follow me.”


	8. Doors opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly learn about each other...

They passed Nicole’s bedroom, the door open enough for Waverly to catch a glimpse of the bed. It was too soon for either to enter. Nicole needed time. Time to get to know Waverly. Time to find out if this was more than a fleeting attraction. More than lust. If this was going to go anywhere, they both had to be sure, both had to want this, given how much was at stake. 

Waverly was no longer sure. The one who had lusted after her Commander now having second thoughts. Reality had hit home. Nicole’s life on Gideon was far beyond hers. She had seen images of such apartments. How the elite lived. She had even fantasised about living in one. Once Nicole saw how she lived on Keplar, Waverly worried she would drop her in an instant. Her status judged unfavourably. Failing to realise she was judging Nicole in the same way. 

Nicole lived her whole life accommodating the judgement of others. She didn’t want Waverly to feel intimidated by who she was. That would never work. On the ship, a chain of command was necessary. Off ship, they needed to be able to enjoy a more equal relationship. And yet, Waverly’s comment about being unworthy was troubling. 

Both were silent as they walked to the nearest market. Lost in their own thoughts. Each needing to understand the other’s position, their insecurities, if this was ever going to go further. They sat at one of the open bars. A waitbot took their order, returning with two fruit drinks. Too early for blues, though both wanted one. Nicole laid out what needed to be said.

“I can’t change who I am.”

“I know. It’s…I’m scared I’m not good enough for you.”

“Not good enough? You risked your life to save mine.”

Waverly lowered her head. “I mean here. On Gideon.”

“Look at me. Who do you see?”

“You.”

“Right. Not Commander. Not Elder.”

“Who do you see when you look at me?”

“Someone who makes me feel alive.”

A door was being opened for Waverly to enter. If she could only leave her insecurities at the threshold. She reached over to caress Nicole’s hand. Could this work? They had a long way to go, but they were moving in the right direction. Towards each other. 

The market was getting busy. Nicole suggested they grab a food box and walk to the nearest communal area. They sat watching a small child having its nose wiped by a nanibot. The child not wanting the attention, the nanibot returning to the child’s nose at every opportunity.

“What’s your farm like?”

“Mostly fruit. Do you swim?”

“No. What’s that got to do with fruit?”

Waverly giggled. “Nothing. I’ll teach you if you like. Best naked.”

“Now I have fruit and your body forever linked in my head.”

Waverly felt eyes on her. She turned to see Nicole gazing at her neck. 

“What’s that?” 

“The mark of Andherei. I was four when I got the implant. Same age as that snotty kid.”

“An implant?”

“A neuro booster. We use it in fighting. And other things.”

“Other things?”

“Let’s just say it enhances everything.”

Nicole was curious. Definitely something to explore further. They took the long route back to the apartment. Drawing out their time together. Nicole invited Waverly up. She declined. Nicole walked her to the shuttle. A kiss goodbye and Waverly was gone. 

Nicole sat watching the wall screen. Some obscure show about nothing in particular. She realised they hadn’t arranged another meet. She needed to see her again. Keep this going. She messaged Waverly.

Haught: Any plans for tomorrow?

Earp: No. Why?

Haught: Meet me at Sky Hop 5, T-18h.

Nicole had an idea.

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly was early. She had had time to think through what they had discussed. She was ready to walk through that door, if it was still open. Nicole arrived a few moments later, out of breath. Taking Waverly’s hand, she led them towards a small craft.

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise. Buckle up.”

Nicole waited for permission to start the thrusters, then they were off, leaving the planet’s surface at speed. A short trip to a place Nicole visited with her father. They touched down close to a shimmering turquoise lake. Her favourite spot. The beauty of the landscape. She and her father talking for hours about philosophy and mathematics. She hadn’t returned since her father’s death. Now felt like the right time. It never occurred to Nicole, or her father, to enter the water, neither able to swim.

Nicole stood by the edge of the lake taking a reading to make sure the water was safe. She suddenly felt less confident about her idea. Waverly came and stood beside her.

“Is this the surprise?”

“It’s not the ocean, but will this do?”

“It’s perfect. Did you bring anything to swim in?”

Nicole looked confused. “I thought you said naked?”

“Only when we were very little. Is that why we’re here?”

“It may have been on my mind. And fruit.”

They stood looking at each other, wondering who would be the first to undress. Waverly took the lead. She began to remove her top, Nicole’s eyes glued on her.

“You’re making me feel self-conscious.”

Nicole turned away to give Waverly some privacy. 

“OK. You can turn round.”

Nicole’s mouth fell open. If this was swimming, she was all in. Waverly approached, Nicole’s eyes moving over her body, unable to take in everything at once.

Waverly motioned to Nicole. “Do you need a hand?”

Nicole nodded. Waverly’s ability to reduce her to a fumbling mute now exposed. She began to release Nicole’s jacket. Her hands moving along the fastening. Nicole’s breathing telling her she was enjoying the attention. She slipped the jacket off her shoulders, tugging at the arms. Next her top, taking time to release it. Her tight vest revealing how aroused she was. Waverly moved her hands lower, Nicole’s hands moved to help her, stopping suddenly. She couldn’t take anymore. She brought her lips to Waverly’s as her hands moved up her back. There was no one around. Could they? Should they? 

No. Pull back. Pull back. Not yet. She released Waverly. “I want. I really, really.”

“It’s OK. I really, really want to as well. Let’s swim.”

Waverly stood back as Nicole removed the last of her clothes. They were naked. It was Waverly’s turn to admire Nicole’s body. Long slender legs, athletic build. Perfectly formed. She let out a sigh. So beautiful. She took Nicole’s hand, leading them to the edge of the water.

They entered up to their waist. Cool, crystal clear, able to see the bottom. No dangerous creatures, thankfully. Waverly turned to face Nicole, moving backwards through the water. Nicole could feel her weight supported as they went deeper. She let her body float. An amazing feeling. So different to what she imagined. So erotic. So soothing. Waverly smiling at her. She was letting Waverly support her. 

She trusted Waverly. 

That was it. Waverly saving her life had allowed her to open up. The next thing she knew she was gulping water. A loss of concentration, dipping her head, taking in a mouthful. She choked as it hit the back of her throat. Waverly lifted her head out of the water, moving her back to the edge of the lake. It took a few moments for Nicole to regain her composure. She wanted to go again. This was more fun than she could ever have imagined. 

They spent several hours in the water. Nicole refused to leave until she had mastered the basics. Waverly was impressed. Dressed, sitting by the lake they ate. Satisfied with their efforts. Nicole was tempted to return the next day and the next to practise. Waverly handed Nicole the last item of food they had with them.

“What’s it like being an Elder?”

“My father said it was boring. He loved this place.”

“And your mother?”

“Never came. Won’t leave Gideon. Rarely see her since…”

Waverly watched as Nicole disappeared into her own thoughts. Sad eyes remembering something she chose not to share. The more Nicole revealed, the more Waverly’s heart went out to her. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms round her. Make her feel loved. She leant over, kissing her on the cheek instead.

“What’s that for?”

“Not drowning. Let’s walk. It’s so beautiful here.”

…---… …---… …---…

It was Waverly’s turn to think of somewhere to go. Her first thought was Earth. Her only knowledge coming from history lessons. Too far. Too soon. Perhaps one of the sky resorts would be fun to visit. Ships circling the planet offering a variety of experiences. She wanted somewhere they could spend a few days relaxing. 

She called up the details as Nicole flew them back to Gideon. “Do you fancy AquaLuna?”

“A theme ship?”

“We can stay overnight.”

“Overnight?”

“Separate rooms. Give you a chance to show me your strokes.”

“My strokes?”

Waverly giggled. “Stop making everything I say sound suggestive.”

“You asked me to spend a night showing you my strokes.”

“Fair. So?”

“Shall I book it?”

“No, my treat.”

Nicole looked over. She was used to paying for everything. They touched down early evening, arranging to meet at the Sky Hop for AquaLuna in T-14h. Enough time to pack bags, sleep, get to their connection point. Nicole could tell Waverly was excited. It was true, she really did make her feel alive. Younger. Happier. They spent a few moments saying goodbye in the craft. A lingering kiss neither wanted to end. Separate rooms was going to be interesting, Nicole thought, as she made her way to the city.

They joined the crowd waiting for the connecting flight. Everyone was in a good mood. Nicole wondered why her parents had never taken her to any of the theme ships circling the planet. Then she remembered her mother’s words, a smile forming, knowing she was going somewhere her mother would never approve. 

The transfer to the ship took a few hours. They could hear the music as they arrived. They waited to check in. The deskbot scrolled through the booking, confirming all the details.

“One room, two single beds. Two passes for all the rides.”

Waverly looked flustered. “No. Two single rooms. Two passes.”

“The booking is for one room.”

Nicole winked at Waverly. “I can show you my strokes.”

“I must have pressed the wrong button.”

“It’s fine. Promise to stay on my side of the room.”

Waverly hoped that would not be the case.

A valbot picked up their bags, escorting them to their room. Deck sixteen, with a balcony. Great view. Some consolation Waverly concluded as the valbot dropped their bags on the floor. They stood looking at each other, wondering what to do next. 

Waverly started to undress. “Which bed do you want?”

Nicole didn’t know what to say. Were they going to do something now? She had only been teasing about the strokes. She pointed to the left one.

“Did you manage to get an aqua suit?” Waverly asked.

Nicole shook her head.

Waverly extracted a suit from her bag. “There are shops on board. Give me a moment to put this on.”

Nicole sat on the bed watching her change. This was all the entertainment she needed. The odds of them remaining in their own beds diminishing rapidly.

They made their way to the central area. Plenty to purchase. Nicole spent time browsing, finally selecting one she liked. Waverly nodded her approval. Purchase complete, they headed to the largest water park. Music playing, water splashing, visitors laughing. Their time spent in and out of the water, finding loungers and each other when they had exhausted all the rides. Kisses taken, drinks ordered, people watching. Nicole couldn’t remember ever being this relaxed. This at ease with the world. Waverly was dozing on the next lounger. Nicole lay looking at her, studying her features in more detail. Her chiselled jawline, her perfect nose, her mouth open slightly, inviting. 

A group of young men approached without her noticing. They stood muttering amongst themselves. Up to something. One reached out to touch Waverly’s mark. Without opening her eyes Waverly’s hand shot out, grabbing the youth by the wrist, moving it away. Her eyes now open, she glared at the group.

“Just one touch.”

Waverly’s face softened. “You’ll regret it.”

Nicole jumped up, not knowing what was going on. Wondering why someone would be so interested in Waverly’s mark. She went to push the man off Waverly. Waverly didn’t seem too concerned.

“It’s alright. He needs a lesson. One touch.”

The man grinned at his friends as he held out his hand. The briefest of touch and he was out cold, dropping to the floor in a heap. His friends stood in stunned silence, realising what had happened. They scooped up the unconscious youth, his legs and arms dangling as he was carried away.

Waverly closed her eyes once more. Nicole remained standing, unable to fathom what had taken place. 

Waverly opened one eye. “Enhances everything.”

“What just happened?”

“I gave him the full pulse. I’ll show you later.”

Nicole wasn’t sure she wanted to be shown later. From feeling at ease with the world, she began to feel anxious. No longer able to relax.

“I’m going back to the room.”

Waverly sat up, seeing the look on Nicole’s face. “I’ll come with you.”

They walked in silence once more to their room. Inside, Nicole sat on the bed, head down. A perfect afternoon ruined by some idiots. Waverly sensed something was wrong. She knelt, taking Nicole’s hands in hers. “Tell me.”

“Those guys. You let one of them touch you.”

“And look what happened.”

“But, you let him touch you.”

Waverly was unsure what Nicole was getting at. She was used to the bravado of strangers, thinking they could handle an Andherei pulse. This was bothering Nicole.

“Is it the mark, or the guy?”

“He ruined it.”

“Nicole Haught, if you’re sulking because some stranger touched me, I’ve a good mind to spank you.”

That got Nicole’s attention, snapping her out of the mood she had put herself in. Waverly stood up, pushing Nicole’s shoulders to make her lay down on the bed. Raising Nicole's hand, she moved it towards her mark. A look of concern on Nicole’s face.

Waverly smiled. “I’ll be gentle. Close your eyes.”

Nicole felt her fingers against the small raised mound on Waverly’s neck. A vibration building through her body. Ripples upon ripples of pleasure. Every nerve in her body involved in the deepest, most orgasmic experience she had ever had. A feeling of her body floating, swimming. A freedom from form. And then, an explosion of energy. She gasped, waves, upon waves of joy washing over her. And then, silence. 

She opened her eyes. Waverly was sitting on the other bed flicking through the brochure. Nicole sat up, feeling lightheaded.

“That was. What was that?”

“Your first Andherei pulse.”

Nicole couldn’t process what had happened. Simply amazing. Her whole body felt renewed. Lighter. Freer. She looked over at Waverly.

“Tell me you didn’t do that to pool guy.”

“No. That’s reserved for you. Shall we eat? I’m starving.”

“My body’s still pulsing.”

“Wait till later.”


	9. Hearts opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole learns to open her heart...

Nicole sat holding the edge of the bed. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“It’s normal,” Waverly replied.

“How? Seriously, how?”

“The pulse? Or, what I did to you?”

“There’s a difference?”

Waverly looked over at Nicole. So much to learn. “OK, this is a pulse.”

Waverly swung her legs off the bed, moving towards Nicole. She took her hand, feeling the resistance.

“Can you explain without showing me.”

“Too much?”

“Too much? My whole body orgasmed. Definitely, definitely too much. I need a drink.”

Nicole went to stand, legs buckling. Waverly catching her as she went down.

“Perhaps we’ll go easy on pulsing.” Waverly said, as she helped Nicole back on the bed.

They changed, taking their time, enjoying the moment. Together. No idiots, no enemy, just them. They chose a quiet place to eat. Stories shared of their lives before they met. Nicole sat listening attentively to Waverly as she recounted adventures on Keplar. 

How she and Wynonna were trapped in a cave, an angry bear dog outside. How they lit a fire to scare it away, not wanting to kill it. Admittedly, it was only Waverly who was against harming the animal, Wynonna more than happy to dispatch the growling cur. 

How she climbed the mountain near their settlement. Losing her way. Wynonna coming to her rescue. The two spending the night huddled together near the top for warmth, waiting till first light to descend. Their mother sobbing on their return. 

How she and Willa would go fishing. She stopped in mid-sentence, not wanting to revisit the memory.

“I didn’t know you had another sister.”

“She left one day. We never saw her again.”

Nicole rubbed Waverly’s arm. “Were you close?”

“Not as close as I am with Wynonna. Willa nearly killed me.”

“Killed?”

“It was an accident. She didn’t mean to. She was trying to kill Wynonna.”

“Understandable.”

Waverly shot Nicole a look. “Wynonna’s not as bad as her reputation. OK, her reputation is pretty bad, but she’s nice when you get to know her. Very protective of me. Since Willa.”

“I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me. If she’s anything like you, I’ll love her.”

Waverly blushed. She wondered if Nicole knew what she had revealed. Could the pulse still be working through her? She seemed far more open.

“Enough about me. What about you?”

“Not much to say. Only child. Not spoilt. Definitely not spoilt. My mother wanted me to know the value of things.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“The city. An apartment near mine. My mother still lives there. Haven’t been back.”

“Have you always lived in that city?”

“Pretty much. I went to Luyten for a year before the military. That’s where I met Shae. Same maths course.”

“Shae?”

“I thought it was love. It wasn't. What about you? Any lovers I should know about?”

“I’ve lusted after a few people. You may have been one of them.”

“Tell me more.”

“You spoke once at the military base. I was at the back.”

“The spotty kid who kept asking questions?”

“No. The one making eyes at you the whole time. And, for the record, I never had spots.”

“Good to know.”

They finished their meal. Both knowing the time was approaching when they would be back in their room. Nicole took Waverly’s hand, walking slowly to the elevator. She turned just before they entered.

“I know we hardly know each other. And, I’m not sure where this will go. I just want you to know I’m ready if you are.”

“I am. No pulsing.”

“Definitely, no pulsing.”

…---… …---… …---…

The Legion commanders read Doc’s report on the mission. They were increasingly worried Svane would soon be unstoppable. From other reports sent back, there was growing unrest in the new colonies. Those inclined to follow Svane. Those who felt the Union had not done enough to support them. Protect them. It was true, the Union had pulled back. It had enough problems of its own. 

Social inequality. Food shortages. Rising crime. Civil unrest in parts of Gideon. A prolonged tribal war on Mars. New worlds dealing with old problems. 

Rebels ambushing Union ships was just another problem to add to the list. Manageable at first, enough resources diverted to see off Svane’s gangs of pirates. They kept coming. More and more attacks. More strategic. More successful. By the time Elderman Haught was killed the Union accepted it had a serious problem on its hands. Legion would have to cut the serpent’s head off if it was to contain this. 

Doc’s observations confirmed their worst fears. Svane wanted a fight. A big fight. Big enough to weaken the Union sufficiently for him to take over. The new leader in a galaxy he would control. His way. He had seen how the Union cared little for those beyond the five planets. Perfect leverage for Svane, telling those ready and willing to listen how he intended to give them a better life. He gave them hope. False hope. Happy to lie to poor, misguided souls, get them to send their sons and daughters to do Svane’s dirty work. 

The youth Nicole had seen lying motionless on the ground during the rescue of the crew. Her shock at someone so young involved in a fight. Barely in their teens. Such a waste. For what? The promise of a better life for their family. Not realising the promise made by a serpent’s tongue was empty. 

Deceitful. 

Svane cared little for those who died for him. At most, he was amused someone would do his bidding. His cold, clinical mind more interested in the mechanics of such a devotion than the person willing to carry out his orders. Dispassionate. Cruel. Heartless. Able to charm those like Willa into believing he had a heart. He didn’t. His mother realised this when he had her executed.

Legion needed to call a Gathering. Begin the process of organising its military might in preparation for a fight it had to win. Their plans for how to accomplish this not yet finalised. But, the need for everyone to be ready crucial. It sent out the message. Everyone was to meet in three days. 

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly opened the door to their room. Nicole stood behind her. Soft lighting came on as they entered. The sound of visitors still enjoying themselves in the pools below echoing around their room. Waverly moved to close the door to the balcony. Silence. Nicole was standing in the doorway. The look on her face suggesting she didn’t know what her next move should be. 

Commander Haught had vanished. In her place was soft Nicole. Waverly thought it endearing how vulnerable she appeared in that moment. She returned to the door, gently taking Nicole’s hand, leading her into the room. She brought her lips to Nicole’s. She could feel her shaking. 

“Hey, it’s OK. Let’s cuddle. See what happens.”

Nicole nodded. She looked at each bed in turn, unsure which one to use. Waverly moved them to hers. She lay down, making room for Nicole. It was a tight squeeze, side by side. Waverly had an idea. She brought her leg over Nicole’s body, straddling her. Laying on top, she began to kiss a path down Nicole’s neck. The soft moans telling her Nicole approved. Her hands went to Nicole’s hair, brushing it back. Lips meeting. Intensifying. 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s hands pulling her top, finding entry. Moving across her back. Navigating a path. Exploring. Seeking out contours. Hands lifting her top. Exposing her upper body. Brushing against a nipple, sending a shockwave through her. Caressing. Learning what brought pleasure. 

Breathing picking up. 

Nicole’s top removed, Waverly bent down, taking her time to enjoy the sensation of arousing her new lover. Confidence growing, she lifted herself off Nicole, the loss of contact gaining a concerned look from Nicole. She smiled when she saw Waverly removing the remainder of her clothing. She fumbled to get hers off, Waverly assisting in the final tug. Returning to the bed, Nicole attempted to move Waverly so she was below her, failing in the process. Nearly sending the two tumbling out of bed. Waverly realised what Nicole wanted, taking Nicole’s hands, pulling her up. 

They stood in the middle of the room, unable to let go of each other. Waverly felt Nicole’s hand move down her body, resting on her hip, finding the path to where it most wanted to go. Waverly gasped as she felt its destination, parting her legs slightly to allow Nicole easier access. She held on, her breathing faster than ever. She couldn’t hold back, the rush of energy taking her over the edge quicker than she expected. A deep moan left her lips, as she buried her head into Nicole’s shoulder. The moment, both had been moving towards, now arrived. 

She gazed into Nicole’s eyes. Whatever happened between them, wherever this relationship went, she would always have this moment. This perfect moment. Nothing could ever top it. Complete. She brought her lips to Nicole’s to let her know how much she meant to her. Nicole could feel the love Waverly was sending her way. Her emotions got the better of her. This beautiful, perfect Andherei woman had opened her heart. The space between her and Waverly closed. 

Waverly had entered her heart.

Nicole danced them back towards the bed, pulling the cover back, lying down, waiting for Waverly to join her. They spent the rest of the night taking turns. Generous. Wave upon wave of pleasure. Neither wanting to stop. Morning came. Nicole was in the throes of her most intense orgasm, without being pulsed. Her increasing moans telling Waverly she was doing everything right. 

They lay sleeping in each other’s arms. No desire to do anything apart from be together. Nicole felt her ID bracelet vibrate. A message. She attempted to extract herself from under Waverly, an action which caused Waverly to hold on even tighter. She shook Waverly to get her to move. 

“Waves, I need to check my messages. Can you release me?”

“No. Stay. I order you to stay right here Commander Haught.”

Nicole laughed. Waverly was cheeky, if nothing else. “OK, but can I just check one message. It might be important.”

“One.”

Waverly rolled off Nicole, finding herself wedged in the corner of the bed. Nicole got up, searching for her coms tablet. She had seen it the night before. Clothes lay scattered around the room, half-emptied bags on the floor. A trip hazard if either of them had got up during the night. She eventually found it under her jacket, opening the most recent message. 

It was from Legion.

…---… …---… …---…

Their short stay on AquaLuna over, they made their way to the departure gate. Nicole had informed Waverly of Legion’s request. Two more days together. Nicole’s invite to stay at her apartment gladly accepted. Time moved too fast. They wanted more, knowing when they were back on the ship they would have to pretend they were nothing to each other. 

The morning of the gathering arrived. Nicole put on her uniform, Waverly admiring how sexy she looked. Waverly needed to return to the base to retrieve hers. They held each other for one last time. 

Everyone was assembled to hear the announcement by Legion. Wynonna had messaged Waverly to say they would meet afterwards. Waverly spotted her as she entered the Great Hall, desperate to run over and give her sister a hug. Nicole sat several rows behind, talking with another commander. Chrissy tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hello stranger. Mind if I join you.”

Waverly grabbed her friend, hugging her with all her strength. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“That’s Dolls talking to Haught.”

They both looked over at the pair, deep in conversation. Wynonna looked bored. She spotted Waverly, emitting an ear-piercing whistle to get her attention. Everyone stared at Wynonna, as Waverly glared at her sister, desperately wanting the floor to swallow her. Nicole looked over at Waverly, then Wynonna, then back to Waverly. Her eyes lingering longer than was wise. 

“What’s it like under Haught?” Chrissy asked.

Waverly spluttered a response. “Fine. Good. Hardly see her. Always busy.” 

“You humped her yet?”

“No, absolutely not. Not even thought about it. Her. Too busy. Very busy. So busy. Lots to do. So much to do.”

Chrissy gave Waverly a knowing look. “You have haven’t you?”

“Chrissy, please. No. We’d be kicked out of the military.”

“You have. I can tell. You’re only this flustered when you’re keeping something back. So, spill.”

“I can’t. I never. Can we talk about something else?”

Chrissy chuckled. “Oh Waverly, Waverly, Waverly. Only you. I promise I won’t tell a soul. Good for you though.”

Waverly sat down red faced, wishing she was anywhere but in that hall. She could see Nicole looking over once more. Smiling. Waverly lowered her gaze. This was going to be a lot harder than she realised.

A senior commander stood, moving to the front to address the gathering. The chatter died. Eyes fixed on the person waiting to speak. 

“We believe the time has come to put a stop to the rebels attacking our ships. We are preparing a strategy for a coordinated response. One that will ensure the survival of the Union. One that we will all have to take part in.”

The commander paused, the next part difficult for her. “The fight will be hard. A long way from here. It will mean some of you do not return. But, it is a fight we need to win. For the future of the Union. Mission details will be sent shortly.”

The commander moved away from the voice amplifier. The gathering remained silent. Each contemplating what they had heard. What they had been called to do. After a few moments, the chatter resumed. Waverly saw Wynonna approaching. She waited with Chrissy as her sister pushed her way through the crowd leaving the hall.

“How’s my baby sister? Still alive I see.”

“I managed to damage one ship and a craft.”

“Good girl. I’m proud of you. Heard from mother?”

“Yes. Can you please send her a message. She keeps asking me. She's worried about you.”

“I will. I promise. So where’s your commander?”

Waverly looked around. Nicole was also making her way over with Dolls. Wynonna took one look at Nicole and burst out laughing.

“Oh, Waverly. You haven’t? With your commander. So proud of you.”

“Wynonna, please. Can everyone stop discussing my love life in public. It’s private.”

“No it’s not. She’s lit up like a huge sign. Every Andherei in the room can see she’s been pulsed.”

“Once. OK. Only once.”

Nicole approached. “Commander Earp, we meet at last. Your sister is on my ship.”

Wynonna grinned at Nicole. “I can see. So, tell me Commander Haught, how was she?”

“Saved my life. Can’t thank her enough.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

Waverly had her head down. Too embarrassed to look at anyone. Wynonna hugged Waverly, whispering in her ear. “She’s lovely. Look after yourself. Tell mother I love her.”

And with that Wynonna sauntered off into the crowd, thumping another commander on the back as she made her way out. Commander Dolls stood behind Nicole. She introduced him to Waverly, explaining they were old friends. Chrissy and Dolls left together, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone.

“Your sister seemed happy.”

“She knows.”

“What? You told her?”

“Of course not. Andherei can see when someone has been pulsed.”

“Great. Perfect. We’re fucked.”

“It’s fine. She won’t say anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“She’s hardly going to out her own sister.”

Nicole looked worried. As much as she didn’t want to remain in the military, she didn’t want this to be the reason to bring her career to an end. To bring shame on Waverly. It was possible, the military might turn a blind eye to Nicole, given her family. It was a completely different matter for Waverly. She would be booted out. 

Nicole needed to protect her.


	10. Royal feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly need feeding...

The sky hopper left the ground on its way to the ship. Nicole sat towards the front, Waverly at the back. The same positions as when they met. Except, everything was different. Their journey had become entwined. A taste for the other awakened. A growing appetite. All those who had come before mere appetisers to the main course now laid on the table. A banquet. Neither dared look directly at the other. 

Rosita positioned herself beside Waverly. “How was your down time? Get up to anything?”

“Not much. You?”

“Family needed help with the harvest. We had a good crop this year.”

“We have a farm. I miss it.”

“You must come visit ours when we get back.”

Waverly saw Rosita studying her face. She tugged at the collar of her flight suit. Nicole could see Waverly out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what Rosita was saying to make her so uncomfortable. Doc waved his hand in front of Nicole’s face to get her attention.

“Haught. What do you think of our chances?”

“Our chances?”

“Against Svane.”

“He’s been building his army for some time.”

“Legion better know what it’s doing sending us in.”

“It will need careful planning. This is no longer about Svane.”

“True. He’s convinced many his way is right. They’re hungry for war.”

“I’m not. My appetite’s changed.”

Rosita unpacked her bags, returning to the shared area of their quarters, where Waverly was sitting reading a message from Wynonna. She stood behind her, wanting to say something, not quite sure how to say it. Eventually Rosita asked whether she was going to get something to eat. Waverly shook her head. She needed to send a message home, tell her mother everything was good. She could feel Rosita gazing at her, enough for Waverly to recognise what was happening. Great, she thought, just perfect. If things weren’t complicated enough. 

She wondered where Nicole was. They had agreed not to message each other, unless it could be done under the guise of work. She joined the others in the main communal area. Better to carry on as normal. She chose the new offering on the menu. Her preference for vegan food catered for, most of the meals on board non-meat anyway. A mixture of synthetic protein, pulses and barely edible carbs.

Rosita was sitting at the large table with Chetri, laughing with him, occasionally glancing over at Waverly, as if to catch her eye. Waverly pretended not to notice. The advantage of being Andherei. Peripheral senses heightened to the point she could tell what each person in close proximity was doing without having to look. Nicole entered, heading to the water dispenser. She took two capsules, her eyes glancing over as she left. Waverly heard Nicole’s voice in her earpiece.

“I need you to check over the new craft.”

Getting up, clearing her tray away, she smiled at Rosita. Rosita smiled back. She could feel Rosita’s eyes on her back as she exited.

Nicole was already in the craft. She waited for Waverly to board, closing the door behind her. As soon as they were inside, she pulled Waverly into a kiss. It took her by surprise. Nicole was usually gentle, tentative. Shy even. This was hunger. A delicious meal needing to be consumed quickly before it lost its heat. Waverly responded. Leaning in, letting Nicole know she was equally hungry.

“We haven’t long.”

“Long for what?”

“You know.”

“We can’t. We agreed. No touching.”

“I know.”

“What if we get caught? Think this through.”

“I have.”

“And you’re supposed to be the wise one.”

“Please.”

“Nicole. No.”

Nicole’s pout melted Waverly’s resistance. “Alright. But, be quick.”

Nicole closed the front screens, pulling at Waverly’s flight suit to remove it as quickly as she could. Boots kicked off in the process. Remaining clothes discarded. The thought of not being able to do anything on board had sent her into a desperate need to do that thing. She paused, gazing at Waverly’s naked body, wondering how quickly she could consume her. The answer? Very. The moans coming from Waverly, as her body responded, told Nicole she too wanted her to feast. Waverly knelt, her tongue enjoying what was on the menu. The explosion, when it came, causing Nicole to grab onto the seat behind her for dear life. How were they ever going to survive together without this?

They were in so much trouble. 

Regaining their composure, making sure suits were back on properly, they checked to see if anyone was around. Clear. Waverly left first, Nicole following a few moments later. This was too risky. They had to be extremely careful from now on. They had to make sure not to get caught. They had to find somewhere they could dine in private. 

Doc stopped what he was doing as Nicole entered the Coms room. “You look pleased with yourself. Something I should know.”

“Just glad to be back.” she replied.

“That was some flying by Earp. She’s a natural.”

“Still has a lot to learn.”

Doc shrugged. “If you say so.” 

Their next mission had been assigned by Legion. Guarding consignments of weapons to Mars. A dangerous exercise, given the attacks by Svane. Commander Dolls was also assigned. Like Nicole, he had a serious side reserved for his ship. Off ship, he was easy to be with. Quick-witted, silly on occasions. Able to make Nicole laugh. 

Their friendship had begun as cadets. Their first day on the military base resulting in the two spending time together in the Reflection room. So called for cadets to think on their actions. Nicole had been sent there for not answering a commander. Her nerves, her shyness, getting the better of her. Standing mute. Her mind fumbling for an adequate response. Any response. Other cadets giggling at the sight of Nicole, one of the elite, red faced, struggling to utter one word in front of an audience she did not trust. Dolls ended up in the room for answering a commander when he really should have kept quiet.

Worlds apart in terms of background. An unlikely friendship had it not been for the military. Dolls from one of the poorer settlements on Mars, in search of adventure, in search of a chance to make something of himself. 

“Where are you from?”

“Here.”

“The Reflection room?”

Nicole giggled, shaking her head.

“You been to Mars?”

Nicole shook her head once more.

Dolls sat staring at her. “Anywhere?”

“Sure.”

“So where have you been?” 

“Lots of places.”

“I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

“No Thanks.”

“Are you usually this talkative? 

Nicole glanced over. He seemed friendly. Relaxed. 

“I’m Dolls, Xavier.”

“Nicole.”

“Amazing. What are the odds? Same name as my pet snail.”

“Really?”

“No. Called it Bob.”

“So childish,” Nicole said, stifling a laugh. 

He saw past the introverted geek. Wary of others. He saw past Nicole’s aloofness, recognising it was an act, a mask for her to hide behind. He coaxed her to open up, to let him in. Both coming to realise they were stronger, better as a result. Her first taste of partnership.

Dolls had met Shae a few times. He could see why Nicole had been drawn to her. She was fun, confident. Attractive. Able, when they were first together, to draw Nicole out when her tendency was to withdraw. To sulk. To disappear into herself, for fear someone would demand that which she was reluctant to give. A legacy of years of living under a cold mother, who viewed her daughter more as a business proposition than a beautiful, intelligent, sensitive soul. Someone she should have been proud of, not because one day she would be in an exalted position of power, simply because she was her daughter. More than enough for anyone who had eyes and a warmer heart. 

It was Dolls who consoled Nicole when Shae left. He understood why she could no longer stay. Shae’s reason for leaving, according to Nicole, was her decision not to be with a soldier. A half-truth. It was her decision not to be with one particular soldier. It had started well. A mutual love of the outdoors. Frequent trips in Nicole’s craft off Gideon. Time spent together, enjoying life above ground. She knew Nicole wanted nothing more than to be free. Free of the burden of her destiny. Free of everything holding her back. Most of all, free of the military. Her hatred of it intensified when her father was murdered. It had taken the one person she loved. His death changed her. Unable to express her grief, like her mother, she closed down. Shut out everyone, including Dolls for a time. He found a way to reach her. Gently coaxing her out of her inner darkness, back into the light. A true friend. He would never abandon her.

Shae adored her, had kept going even when she knew she was the only one left in the relationship. Lonely. Her mother telling her to pull back. At first, she hadn’t been able. She hammered on the door, begging to be let back in. Grief kept Nicole from answering. She would handle this on her own. In her own time. Not wanting anyone’s help. Blind to what it was doing to everyone around her. Shae’s mother told her to stop. Walk away. See if Nicole would come after her. Shae eventually took her advice. Nicole never followed. Shae was devastated. 

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly returned to her quarters. A first day completed. She saw Rosita’s light on, deciding it best not to disturb her. Removing her flight suit, she lay in her pod willing herself to sleep. She couldn’t. She was still buzzing from her encounter with Nicole earlier. 

Her body crying out for more. 

They had promised not to indulge. A promise neither would be able to keep. Not after what happened on the craft. It was a foolish promise to have made. Their time in Nicole’s apartment on return from AquaLuna revealing a passion for the other, taking both of them by surprise. 

Waverly had been looking for a hero. That’s who she assumed Nicole to be the first time she laid eyes on her at the military base. Her younger self replacing Wynonna with this beautiful red head. A youthful idealisation of another, not sustainable in a real relationship. Anyone placed on a pedestal has the potential to remain out of reach. Easy enough for Nicole. She was used to placing herself beyond others. For this to work, both had to have their feet firmly on the ground. Or, the floor of a space ship.

Nicole lay in her sleep pod, her mind returning to Waverly. Nicole had not been able to build a relationship with anyone since Shae. Unwilling to honestly look at her part in the break-up, she chose to place the responsibility for its demise on Shae. Deep inside, she accepted her actions, or lack of, had driven her away. She had considered chasing after her. Did she love her? No. In that respect, it had been a kindness to let her go.

Could she love Waverly? It was too soon to say. Her heart was whispering. Yes. Maybe. In time. Was she looking for love? Yes. Maybe. In time. Did she know what that love looked like? Yes. Maybe. In time. She could see it looking a lot like Waverly. They had to find somewhere to be together. Somewhere that would give them an opportunity to continue what they started in the craft. Even the thought of what they had done arousing her. The thrill of being moments away from getting caught adding to the intensity. Caught in an act neither would be able to explain. Evident to anyone who came across them. 

She had thought of a place they could go. One of the training rooms on the lowest deck. Basic. Secure. She messaged Waverly. 

Haught: Meet me on Deck -3 in T-7h.

This had to work. Without the ability to feed this relationship, she knew it would starve. Something she would not let happen.

…---… …---… …---…

Svane sat in his war room, listening to updates from the rebel leaders.

“Four Union ships taken. Two of ours destroyed.”

Svane nodded. “Unfortunate. We’ll need all our ships. Cargoes?”

“Mostly food. Some weapons. No minerals for us to trade.”

“Make sure to send the food to the new colonies. Show them what they’ll get if they fight for me.”

“We’ve heard reports of weapons going to Mars.”

“Good. Excellent. As I predicted.”

“Do we go after them?”

“No. We wait.”

“But, the more weapons we have.”

“I said wait. Concentrate your efforts on the food ships. Let’s see if we can starve them first.”


	11. Practise makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly need more practise...

Tired, not having had much sleep, Waverly slipped out of her quarters making her way to their new, secret location. She had seen every deck of a pulse ship during training, the lowest deck her least favourite. Dimly lit, the heavy hum of machinery keeping the ship alive, that unmistakable tang in the air of refuse mixed with strong chemicals. Not the most pleasant of environments, but, on this occasion, she was more than happy to be visiting. Far enough removed from the main activities of the ship to be secluded, it would serve well as their new hideaway for however long required. 

Training rooms were an afterthought. Most of the areas on board needed for the day-to-day running of a ship. Only cadets could be found wandering in their direction. Small, intimate, buried deep in the bowels of a ship, a place where cadets could spend time practising whatever their commander had in mind. Nicole had a lot of things on her mind she would like to ‘practise’ with Waverly. If anyone asked, they were reviewing strategic flight manoeuvres in combat conditions. A flimsy excuse. Farcical really, given how good a pilot Waverly was. But, needs must when your only thought is to ‘practise’ naked without prying eyes. Any questions from Rosita as to why she was wandering around the ship so early might be awkward. More so now Rosita was making eyes at her. She could handle it.

Waverly checked the first of the two training rooms. No Nicole. Nor in the second. She stood outside, wondering whether Nicole had had second thoughts, was asleep, or simply forgotten. She couldn’t say. This was all new to her. Nicole was new to her. They were at an early stage in their relationship. Each recognising there was something between them, each knowing they wanted that something to continue, each needing to learn how the other operated. 

Where was Nicole?

The elevator door opened, Nicole rushed out, grabbing Waverly’s hand, dragging her into the second room. No time for communication. No time other than to get on with the business of ‘practising’ their manoeuvres on each other. She closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked.

“I’ve a meeting with Doc in T-20.”

“And, hello to you.”

“What? Can we get on with it.”

Waverly stopped. Muscles tensing, eyes narrowing, jaw tightening, absorbing Nicole’s words. Any passion, any excitement about any practising they were about to do had just been rudely stripped out of the erotic equation. The way Nicole had spoken reduced her to a slab of synthetic protein, available any time, hot or, in this instance, cold. Waverly knew if she didn’t make a stand right there, right now, she would end up feeling even more hurt than she already did.

“I think that’s a no.”

“What?”

“I’ll catch you later.” 

The look Waverly gave Nicole told her she was definitely, categorically, unequivocally no longer available for practise.

Nicole watched open-mouthed as Waverly unlocked the door. Throwing herself on the nearest chair, she sat for a moment in shock. Their first falling out. She had screwed up. Really, really screwed up. Thoughtless. Her treatment of Waverly unintentional. A miscommunication. A misunderstanding. Something said the wrong way, taken the wrong way. 

Her mind had been focused on the meeting with Doc. A crucial meeting. One where they were to draft their considerations for the battle with Svane. So much at stake. So many lives could be lost if they were wrong in their assumptions. 

It had weighed on her all night. Her solace, knowing she would be with Waverly in a few hours. She hoped their brief liaison would release the stress she was feeling right now. Utterly, utterly wrong. On every level possible. Especially the lowest level, where they would have indulged each other. She now faced the prospect of not being able to caress her lover. Her insular thinking, her inability to recognise there were two in this relationship laid bare. The consequences of what she had done hitting her in nauseating waves. She wanted to throw up.

She needed to apologise. Fast. 

Waverly was back in her quarters. She could hear Rosita moving about, singing to herself. Waverly still liked her, regardless of what was happening between them. She had no intention of taking it further. No matter where she was with Nicole, love ping pong was not her style. Only one lover per ship she told herself, irritated at the thought of this even being a consideration. She sat for a while contemplating her next move. 

As part of the Andherei code warriors were taught to be present. Standing in front of an opponent no different to standing in front of a lover. To really see who was before their eyes, to be fully engaged. It was how their tribe received its name. 

And Here I. 

A constant reminder to acknowledge who stood before them. To honour their place in the relationship. 

And here I stand before you. 

Without realising, Nicole had only brought her body, leaving her mind and heart elsewhere. Easy enough for Waverly to spot. She was, if nothing else, observant. She heard Nicole’s voice in her ear. It was shaky, aware of the trouble she was in.

“I…”

Waverly was not going to give in easily. “I what?”

“Can we…”

“No. Not right now.”

“My quarters.”

“Seriously.”

Silence. Nicole’s mind flitted between the meeting and what to say to Waverly to gain her forgiveness. Accommodating a lover was more difficult than she realised. Would take more careful consideration than she had given it. Even if Waverly dumped her, a prospect she really did not want to consider, they needed to remain open. Able to talk. She knew it was her who needed to open up, to talk. 

She needed to find her. 

Waverly made her way to the communal area, grabbing water and two breakfast packs. She sat in her usual place. The other crew members not yet surfaced. Time to be alone feeling sorry for herself. She felt Nicole enter. Her heart rate picking up, wondering what Nicole would say. She felt her approach, her hand reaching out, resting on her shoulder. Nicole leaning in, attempting to kiss her cheek. She almost let her. What was she thinking? This wasn’t the way to make up.

She turned her body to look at Nicole. Sad eyes met her. Vulnerable, lost puppy eyes.

“Don’t give me those eyes.”

“Waverly. Please.”

“I’m not at your convenience.”

Nicole moved round the seat to sit beside her. “I’m sorry. I was selfish. I should have thought of you. I…”

Waverly interrupted. “Thank you.”

“Are we still friends?”

“Of course we are. Why would you even think we were not? No, don’t. Do not give me those eyes.”

“These eyes?”

“I’m warning you.”

Nicole leant in, kissing Waverly softly on the lips. “My secret weapon.”

“I’m not falling for…”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I know.”

Nicole left Waverly sitting on the seat, aroused, reheated and ready to practise those naked manoeuvres. Nicole’s voice in her ear telling her to meet at her quarters in T-2h. 

Too risky. Too dangerous. Too long to wait.

…---… …---… …---…

Doc sat in the Coms room making revisions to his notes. He had spent hours mapping out the considerations for the battle. He was nothing if thorough. He had fought people like Svane. A trickster. Ruthless, vengeful, able to manipulate those who, through misguided loyalty, sided with the wrong guy. The bad guy. Ready to screw them for his own advantage. His own gain. Knowing there were those who fell for his promises, only to realise too late they had been conned. 

Some were beginning to question Svane’s methods. They welcomed the additional food he provided. Hated the loss of their loved ones. When Svane ordered those over the age of fourteen to join the fight there had been resistance. He visited colonies, he spoke to them, explaining their future would be secured, would be brighter, through their sacrifices. They were sending their futures into die. How odd those who want to believe the lies of a crazy man are prepared to accept such twisted logic.

Nicole entered, making sure her face did not reveal what had happened between her and Waverly. Her mind needed to focus on strategy. She knew Doc would have strong views.

He waited for her to take a seat. “I can’t see any other way than going in hard.”

“Too risky. Too dangerous.”

“Hard and fast wins the day. If we don’t hit first, hit hard, he will gain the advantage.”

“He may have more weapons than we know.”

“I recommend sending the most experienced commanders in first, open the way for us to bring up the rear.”

“Are you saying I’m not experienced enough?”

“Not the time for pride. You haven’t fought in a battle. You will understand when this is over.”

She disappeared into her thoughts. Not one of her finer days. Doc had undermined her. Waverly had misunderstood her. At least Waverly had forgiven her.

“Haught. Stay focused. Are you OK with me submitting this to Legion?”

“What? Yes. OK. Still think I should be up front.”

Doc rolled his eyes. “Says the commander who’s sulking.” 

“I’m not sulking.”

Doc got up, placing his hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “Your time will come.”

Svane could feel the shift. The gearing up. Legion were taking him seriously. Finally. He had wanted this for a long time. Planned for this. Welcomed the chance to rid himself of those in the Union who had imprisoned him, laughed in his face at his theories, without ever considering their true potential. His genius. 

He entered his quarters, Willa was sleeping. He no longer cared for her. She was a distraction, an amusement, an annoyance. He would get rid of her soon. He desired someone new.

He sat on the edge of the bed, struggling to get his boots off. 

“Help me. What are you here for if not to indulge me?”

“I’m not your servant.”

“You do what I say, you ungrateful.”

“Prisoner.”

“And you know what I do to prisoners.”

“You do not scare me.”

“Perhaps I should treat you like a prisoner. I’ll get my guards to remove you.”

Willa sat up, realising what Svane was about to do. “No, I’ll help you.”

“Too late. I’m no longer interested. You bore me.”

“Bobo please.”

He smiled at her. “My dear. It’s been a pleasure.”

With that he left the room. Two guards entered dragging Willa out. Her life dangling by a thread from Svane’s fingers.

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole was waiting in her quarters. Waverly stepped out of the elevator, Nicole’s voice in her ear. “Where are you?”

“Coming.”

“Hope so.”

“Behave.”

Waverly checked the corridor was clear before heading towards Nicole’s quarters. In no time at all, they had gone from not messaging, not touching, not visiting quarters, to this.

Nicole opened the door, pulling Waverly inside. “Still forgiven?”

Seeing the look on Waverly’s face, she most definitely was.

Her quarters were larger, better equipped, than those of the crew. Waverly spotted the large couch. Nicole spotted Waverly spotting the large couch. Their minds both thinking the same thing. Nicole guided her over. This was not going to be rushed. Nicole seated, Waverly straddling, they were about to enjoy their practise session. Finally.

Waverly brushed a few strands of hair off Nicole’s face. “So, that no touching rule?”

“OK, I promise not to touch you. Apart from here.” She kissed her on the lips. “And, maybe here.” She pushed down Waverly’s collar to expose her neck. “And, maybe here.” Releasing the top part of her flight suit.

Waverly slipped her arms out, removing her vest. “What about here?” 

Nicole obliged. One hand caressing, her tongue eliciting a soft moan from Waverly to let her know she was more than forgiven. “Anywhere else I should touch?”

“Maybe here,” Waverly said, pointing lower. 

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t tease.”

“We could wait. Practise tomorrow.”

“Nicole, if you don’t touch me, I’ll pulse you.”

Waverly lifted herself off Nicole, removing the last of her clothing. Nicole stood rushing to discard hers. They were together, alone in Nicole’s quarters, doing all they had agreed not to do. Nicole no longer cared. She wanted to indulge Waverly. Show her how much she meant. Her hand moved where Waverly most wanted. Building in intensity. Bringing Waverly closer to the edge, closer to her. Her back arched as waves of pleasure took over her body, Nicole’s name leaving her lips as she came. 

Nicole watched her lover come undone. Her beautiful, fierce, independent lover. The one drawing her out, opening her up emotionally. She felt a surge in her heart. Love? Maybe. She was risking everything for her. How was this possible?

Waverly was kissing her, pushing her shoulders down. Waverly knew what she wanted to do. Nicole more than happy to accommodate. All tension leaving her body.

She let Waverly feast.


	12. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated for Nicole and Waverly...

Their session in Nicole’s quarters was far too risky to repeat. In Nicole’s desire to be forgiven, to be with Waverly, she had put them in a position to easily get caught. They had been lucky this time. As much as Nicole wanted to keep practising on the couch, she accepted it would have to be the only time they made love there. From now on, their time together would happen in a training room. No looks, no winks, no smiles, no touching unless it was behind a locked door. It heightened the sexual tension. Intensified their interactions. Enhanced their love making. Their ability to remove clothing became a fine art, even while locked in a passionate kiss.

The heady moments of a blossoming relationship. Eyes exploring form. Mouth-watering anticipation. Lips touching, tongues tasting, fingers finding soft skin. Nicole relished every moment Waverly was naked before her. Able to explore her delicious contours. Her mountains and valleys. It filled her waking moments. It returned to her in dreams. It responded to her touch. 

Waverly lay panting on the polished metal table. She needed a moment to breathe. To get comfortable. Tables are not couches. She wasn’t complaining. She would happily do it anywhere with Nicole. The passion had increased. Any annoyance at Nicole long forgotten. How could she stay mad at her with those eyes? Definitely Nicole’s secret weapon. Disarming. Waverly so easily could get lost in them. Lost in Nicole. The moment was approaching. 

Waverly had waited, making sure the connection between them was strong enough before venturing further into pulsing. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About me?”

“About you.”

“How amazing I am?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? Do you want the Eyes?”

“Not the Eyes. Commander Haught you know I can’t resist the Eyes.”

Nicole leaned over.

“I’m not looking at you.” She glanced over. “Stop, you’ll make me…”

“Show me.”

“I can do more, if you’ll let me.”

Nicole nodded. Waverly focused on her eyes, their effect sending ripples through her body. Nerves tingling, pupils dilating, breathing increasing, beads of sweat forming. Nicole watched as Waverly’s body reacted to her gaze. Erotic, to the point she too was becoming aroused. Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand, gently guiding it towards her mark. Nicole felt a surge of energy enter her body. Everything Waverly was feeling she could feel. Everything. How turned on she was. How close to the edge she was. How adored she was. 

It sent Nicole over the edge at the same time as Waverly. Holding each other as their bodies mixed. And, in that moment the floodgates opened, washing away all Nicole’s defences. Disarming her. Connecting her to the core of Waverly’s being. 

“Nicole? Speak to me.” She realised Nicole was having a deep moment. “Nod if you’re OK.”

Nicole nodded. 

“Can you hear me?”

Nicole nodded.

She had felt Waverly’s heart. Quite literally and it was transforming her right before Waverly’s eyes. The room more vivid. Textures dancing. A glow around Waverly’s body. Eyes sparkling. 

Words erupted from her mouth. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Breathe. It’s OK.”

“That’s it. That’s it. My whole body loves you. My whole body. Every atom is in love with you.”

“And, mine yours.”

Nicole gasped. She felt another surge of pleasure rising through her body.

“I can’t hold on. Waves…”

“Go with it.”

Nicole rode out the sensations. Once more she felt her hand being moved to the mark. This time it was her sending Waverly over the edge, letting Waverly experience her. 

A blissful explosion. 

She opened her eyes to see tears falling from Waverly’s. “What’s wrong? My love, what’s the matter?”

“I felt it. I felt you. You do. You really do.”

“I really do.”

…---… …---… …---… 

The battle with Svane was approaching. Legion had listened to its commanders. Their strategy refined accordingly. Doc was right. His deep analysis of Svane’s weaknesses could give Legion an advantage. Battle plans were nearing completion. Preparations for war underway.

Legion had kept a close watch on Commander Haught. Regular reports from Holliday on her progress. They agreed with his recommendation to keep her back from the first wave of attacks. She would be needed when the battle was over. 

Nicole’s ship entered the outer atmosphere of Mars. She, along with those assigned to this mission, were anxious to get what they were guarding down to the planet as quickly as possible. There were enough Union ships to do damage should anyone attempt to steal the precious cargoes. It would be a crazy move by anyone. Svane was crazy enough, but he preferred to lull the Union into a false sense of security. Let them think they had him all figured out. He was devious. Svane would enjoy watching his enemy’s crumble as he starved them out. He knew Legion too well. In its mistaken belief, that fire power was more important than food, he knew they would divert ships to escort weapons, leaving food ships vulnerable. 

The ships carrying weapons made their way to the surface, guard ships on alert for any sign of attack. Nicole had been in communication with Dolls. He had arrived before them, scouting for trouble. Everything quiet so far. Once the cargo was off their hands, safely on the planet, they would be allowed down time. Dolls had offered to show Nicole the main city. She would rather have spent time with Waverly. She accepted his offer, knowing there was no way she and Waverly could slip off somewhere quiet. She had briefly considered staying behind while the rest of the crew had a good time. Perhaps asking Cadet Earp to remain at the last moment. Some additional practise on her mind. A crazy, crazy idea. 

Doc received the all clear on the cargoes. They were officially on down time. The crew looking forward to a few drinks and a chance to relax. Scout crafts packed with those going to the surface left the ship, heading to the location Dolls suggested. Entering the party zone, Chrissy spotted Waverly, jumping up and down in her excitement. Waverly lowered her head in an effort not to be the centre of attention. 

Rosita sidled up. “I’m guessing you know her.”

“She gets excited when she sees me.”

“Don’t we all.”

Waverly gave Rosita a side look. Way too flirty, she thought. She would need to keep an eye on her. 

Dolls was inside with his crew. Several drinks in, he was attempting to sing a Martian song no one had heard. Nicole tapped him on the shoulder offering to buy a round for everyone. Doc positioned himself at the bar. He would be there for the duration of their visit, knowing he could sleep off its effects later. Rosita remained glued to Waverly’s side. She seemed intent in not letting her out of her sight. 

They sat in a group in one of the larger alcoves. A heavy scent of rose petals hung in the air as those around them indulged in nargiles. Nicole came over with several drinks asking Waverly to help her with the remainder at the bar. It was Waverly’s chance to mention Rosita.

“I may have a bit of a problem.”

“A bit? What’s happened?”

“Rosita. Don’t look over.”

“Is she?”

Waverly nodded.

“Thought so. Seen her looking.”

“You never said.”

“Neither did you.”

“Fair. You could have said.”

“Do you want me to say something to her?”

“No, it’s fine. At least, I think it’s fine. I’ll pulse her if she gets too frisky.”

Nicole attempted to stifle a laugh, snorting in the process, making Waverly giggle. Rosita was watching their interaction, too far away to hear. She could see how comfortable they were with each other. She wondered whether Waverly’s rescue of Commander Haught had altered their relationship. There was something different between them since returning to the ship.

Drinks delivered, Nicole went to join Doc at the bar. He needed more company than a line of blues. Rosita shuffled her way over to Waverly.

“Haught seems keen.”

“Not my type.”

“Who is?”

“The fun type. Can’t do serious.”

“Me too. Haught’s so heavy.”

“Right. To the stars.”

Waverly raised her glass, looking over at Chrissy hoping she would see her ‘help me’ eyes. Chrissy spotted Waverly’s distress call and came over. 

“Hey, Rosita, mind if I borrow Waverly for a moment.”

Standing outside, the bright lights making them squint, Chrissy suggested they get something to eat. They perused the stalls looking for a snack to soak up the alcohol. Waverly was already beginning to feel light headed.

“Thanks. She’s my roommate.”

“Oh, Waverly. Only you.”

“With Rosita. Absolutely not. It’s complicated.”

“And, does complicated still involve your commander.”

Waverly didn’t answer, which was all the answer Chrissy needed. “Be careful. If Legion finds out.”

“I love her.”

“Oh, Waves. That really is complicated. Does she know?”

Waverly nodded. “It’s complicated.”

The blues den was buzzing when they returned. Dolls was now on a table showing his moves to the music. Waverly spotted Nicole watching as they made their way back to the group. Rosita patted the seat next to her for Waverly to join. She needed to tell Rosita there couldn’t be anything between them. Rosita slung her arm across Waverly’s shoulders. 

“I like you.”

“I like you too. You’re my friend.”

“That’s right. I’m your friend. Unless.”

“I’m flattered. But, I’m OK with friends.”

“Shame. I like you.”

“Yes, I know. Just friends, OK.”

“OK. Just friends.”

Waverly could feel Nicole. She could feel her jealousy. She sat for a moment calming her emotions before sending out her feelings to Nicole. That she was loved. That she would always be loved. She glanced over at Nicole, seeing the look on her face, knowing she had got the message loud and clear.

Dolls had secured accommodation in the party zone. Basic, infinitely better than military barracks. The group thinned. Eventually, it was Doc, Xavier, Nicole, Chrissy, Waverly and Jeremy left. Nicole looked tired. She wasn’t a big drinker, unable to keep up with the competition now in play between Doc and Dolls. Double-strength red shots. The two prepared to go head to head on this. Nicole knew Doc could drink for Gideon. She also knew Dolls could drink for Mars. Fun watching, until fists became involved.

Waverly got up, slightly unsteady on her feet, recognising she needed sleep. Chrissy said she would go with her, to make sure she got to her room. Nicole watched as they left. Waverly settled into bed, large enough for two. What a shame, she thought, a missed opportunity. There was a knock on her door. Nicole was leaning against the frame as she opened it.

“I love you.”

“So drunk.”

“One kiss.”

“So can’t.”

“One kiss.”

“Come in, before someone sees you.”

Nicole headed straight for the bed, collapsing on it. Waverly shut the door, turning to look at Nicole who now had her eyes closed. This was definitely complicated. She shoved Nicole over, climbing in beside. So much for not doing anything to bring suspicion. She hoped no one saw her enter. 

The time they got together was spent mostly with Nicole snoring. Cute, but also exhausting. Waverly checked. They only had a few hours left on the planet. She shook her sleeping beauty. She needed her to find her own room before the others surfaced. Nicole moaned, turning over, attempting to embrace Waverly.

“You need to leave.”

“I love you.”

“I know. But, you need to leave. Nicole, you’re in my room.”

Nicole sat up, realising where she was. She grabbed her head. “No, no, no. Fuck. Did anyone see?”

“I don’t know. Who was with you?”

“No idea. Fuck. Chetri was in the lift. I think. I’m not sure.”

“OK. Breathe. Go back to your room. If anyone asks, say you needed to tell me something.”

“Right. What? Tell you what?”

“That you love me. That I’m the best lover you’ve ever had. Will ever have. That you wanted to make mad passionate love to me, but were too drunk.”

“No, I don’t think that would work.”

Waverly looked at Nicole. “Really. You think?” 

“Right. I’ll go shall I?”

Waverly nodded. 

This really was getting complicated.

…---… …---… …---…

The journey back to the ship was quiet, most nursing sore heads. Waverly could see Nicole was suffering. There would be time once on board to freshen up. Chill. Their next escort duty was not for a while. Time to catch up on maintenance. To catch up on sleep. Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t be up for much practise given her current appearance. 

Nicole returned to her quarters, looking forward to a few more hours in her sleep pod. She heard the request in her ear. “Report to Coms room.”

Doc was waiting outside when she arrived. Nursing a hangover to last a century, the colour drained from his face, the vein on his temple protruding. Nicole knew she was in trouble.

He followed her in. “Explain to me what’s going on.”

Nicole paced the room, unsure whether to come clean or play stupid. She tried stupid.

“About what?”

“Don’t. Just don’t. My head's sore enough.”

Nicole realised they were busted. She knew Doc well enough not to lie. “I’m with Waverly.”

“I know. Chetri told me.”

“Please. Don’t tell Legion. They’ll rip us apart.”

“Legion knows. She can’t stay on board.”

The shock of Doc’s words punched her in the gut. “She’s my life.”

“Are you completely off your fucking mind?”

“I’ll leave. Take Waverly with me.”

Doc snorted. The thought of Nicole abandoning her ship, running away with her lover, so ludicrous he felt compelled to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. “You can’t. You really can’t. You running away from the fight. Your father told me the future of the Union lay with you. I know you don’t want to hear this. But, this is your destiny.”

“I don’t want any of it.”

“Have you ever stopped to think why I was assigned to you? Your father gave me strict instructions to be by your side should anything happen to him. As soon as I knew, I gave up my ship. For you.”

“You had a choice. I didn’t. Don’t you see? I’ve never had a choice. Until now. I choose Waverly.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But, seriously. You have to let her go.”

Nicole looked at Doc. Her supposed friend, telling her to give up the one person she would die for. She was lost. Her life, her duty, her family had won. Everyone had won, except her. And Waverly. The most important person to have ever entered her life.

“This is wrong. I love her. I need to see her. Tell her what’s happening.”

“That wouldn’t be wise. Best get this over quickly.”

“No. No way. This is my fucking ship. She’s not going.”

“Nicole. She needs to go.”

“Where?

“Dolls is prepared to take her.”

“Dolls?”

“He’s on your side.”

Nicole slumped in a chair. Defeated. The life she wanted, the person she most wanted to be with, being ripped from her grasp. “I’m not letting her go without saying goodbye.”

Doc messaged Waverly. “Earp report to Coms room immediately.”

Doc was alone when she entered. He looked at her with eyes that said he was sorry for what he was about to do.

“Earp you’re being removed from the ship. Pack your bags. Meet me back here in T-15.”

“Can I see her? Please let me see her one more time.”

Doc motioned for Waverly to turn round. She was standing in the doorway, the same vulnerable Nicole she had seen in the doorway of AquaLuna. The same Nicole with the lost puppy eyes. The same Nicole she now knew she would always love. Nicole wanted to hold her forever. Never let her go. Always gaze into her eyes. She looked at Doc, begging for one last opportunity to explain to Waverly. Doc nodded, recognising their need.

“Five minutes.”

Nicole waited for Doc to leave before running to Waverly, taking her in her arms. 

“This is too cruel. I can’t do anything to stop this.”

“I know. I know. It’s OK. We’ll get through this. Don’t forget me.”

With those words Nicole broke. How could she ever think she would forget her? She would do everything in her power to be with her again.

“I can’t do this. I can’t let you go.”

“Hush. Dry your eyes.”

“I am broken without you. It hurts so much.”

Waverly could feel Nicole’s heart breaking before her. She knew how she felt about Nicole. She knew only love would survive the test they were having to face. The space that was being enforced between them by others. She held on. The minutes ticking down until they would no longer be together.

Doc returned. He stood in the doorway allowing them to finish their goodbyes. 

“Time’s up. Go get your things.”

Waverly let go. She whispered one word, hoping Nicole would understand. Doc led her away. 

Nicole stood motionless. The essence of her life, the beautiful, beautiful, creature keeping her alive, who had shown her what living was, what she could be, was being ripped from her. She couldn’t face anyone. She returned to her quarters, sitting at her workstation, beyond grief. 

She hated her life, hated her family, hated Doc.

She would get Waverly back.


	13. NO power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole needs to find her power...

Nicole sat on the couch staring at the door to her quarters. Desperate to run. Anywhere. To Waverly. Unable to stop her body shaking, tides of nausea forcing her to act. She bent over, managing to miss her boots. 

A pounding in her head, tightening in her chest. Panic setting in. She stood, head spinning, narrowly avoiding what had been evacuated from her stomach. The sickly smell of alcohol hitting her nostrils. 

She had to get air. She would go after Waverly. Steal a craft. Rescue her. They could go anywhere. Just the two of them. Free spirits in search of glory. Bad idea. She could hardly see straight, let alone fly a craft. She had to do something. She couldn’t breathe. Where was Waverly? 

Stolen from her. 

Air. She needed air. She staggered towards the door, her mind screaming for Waverly. She used the wall of the corridor to guide her to the elevator. Doors opened. She stood, no longer knowing where to go, what to do. 

She was powerless. Completely and utterly powerless. Unable to bring her back. Everyone had control of her life. Pulling at her strings. Making her dance to their tune. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. An unbearable pain in her chest. Her body fell in a heap inside the elevator. 

Rosita was the first to find her. She called for help. They brought her to the medical bay, the holistic program administering sedation. Her heart rate slowed, breathing eased. Doc would leave her sleep out her nightmare. He stood watching her. The daughter of his dear friend reduced to this because of his actions.

He was beginning to have second thoughts. His decision to advise Legion had been a knee-jerk reaction to what Chetri had witnessed. A raging hangover had not helped. He acted, without considering the options, or consequences. Not the way he usually operated, preferring careful consideration before acting. 

Annoyed at Nicole for not telling him, he considered it wiser to extract Waverly as quickly as possible. No discussion. No debate. No argument. Get her off the ship. Legion agreed. Better to remove the problem cadet, than throw away a Commander, especially one who would be an Elder. 

If only Nicole recognised the power she wielded. She had always believed she was powerless against those who ruled her life. Far from it. 

She had more power than she knew. 

Power resting in one word. 

One powerful word…

NO.

She could have threatened Legion with her resignation unless Waverly remained on her ship. With war looming, Legion would have bowed to her demand. Probably. A gamble. A risky gamble. Banking on Legion not wanting to lose face. They needed her. Did it even matter whose face was lost? She had the power to do what she wanted with her life.

If only someone had advised her to stand up to Legion. With her father dead, she had no one to guide her except Doc. The person she thought she could trust. The person who had conspired with Legion to banish her guiding star. All in a misguided attempt to keep her out of trouble. 

Free from embarrassment. 

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly sat alone behind the pilot, watching as Nicole’s ship grew smaller in the window, eventually disappearing into the darkness. Their connection severed. A scout craft, dispatched from Mars under Legion’s instructions, was taking her to Dolls. His ship was already on its way to rendezvous with another cargo of weapons. It would take several hours for the craft to catch up with it.

She pulled at several loose strands of hair, lost in thought. Lost without Nicole. Her Nicole, more vulnerable than she would ever admit. More inclined to repress than express her true feelings. The beautiful soul, with lost puppy eyes, who had entered her heart. Now she was leaving her behind. Not knowing when, if, she would see her again. 

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t everyone turn a blind eye? They were harming no one. It was all so pointless. At least Nicole still had her job. At least they had not been thrown out of the military in disgrace. It no longer mattered. The look on Nicole’s face as they parted told her she had been defeated. Crushed. It was wicked of Doc, Legion, to do this. Why could they not see how sensitive she was? To those unable to see the real Nicole, she was merely a pawn, in some stupid game, to be used. 

She knew Nicole would be wracked with guilt, believing she caused this. It was never her fault. Rules. Stupid rules. Benefitting who? One drunken mistake. Yes, they had been careless. Yes, they had taken risks. Been foolish. Their punishment. Separation. 

The pilot manoeuvred the craft onto its new course. The monitor began flashing. They were being followed. A larger ship was travelling at speed towards them. Not a Union ship. A rebel ship, in search of anything it could get its hands on. Svane’s orders, to only target food, ignored in favour of richer pickings. Craft parts fetching a better price than grain.

The pilot turned to Waverly. “This could get bumpy. I’ll try to dodge.”

Waverly knew it was pointless attempting to evade whatever had them in their sights. No amount of manoeuvring would help. Even she, an intuitive pilot, knew they could not outrun, outmanoeuvre. If this was it, if she was going to die, she hoped it would be over quickly. 

Her grip tightened, body tensing, ready for whatever was about to happen. A shot hit the side of the craft, bouncing off its shields. Another, stronger, knocking the craft off course. And another. They would not survive much longer. Their shields providing limited protection against such weapons. Warning shots. Whoever was firing wanted the craft, otherwise they would have blasted them to pieces. 

The pilot sent out a distress signal. “We’re under attack. Repeat, we’re under attack.”

The rebel ship came alongside. “Let us board.”

The pilot hesitated, knowing the fate of those who let pirates on board.

“We board, or we blow you up.”

The pilot released the door, waiting for the thud as the rebel ship connected with theirs. The door of the craft opened. A large, bearded figure entered, looking around, followed by an older woman. 

The woman spoke. “This is ours now.”

There was no escape. No point fighting. Not yet. Not until Waverly could assess the situation. Any advantage in killing these two would be lost the moment their crew found out. 

The woman stood in front of Waverly eyeing her sword. “Andherei. Even better. They will pay us well.”

She grabbed Waverly by the arm, dragging her out, motioning to the pilot to follow. 

Waverly was now a prisoner.

Doc received the news. The rebels had her. Her whereabouts unknown. He rubbed his eyes, his head still recovering. He made his way to the medical bay, standing outside for an eternity. She was waking up. Still drowsy. Doc entered, standing some distance away. Hanging back, watching, as if waiting for forgiveness. His look told Nicole something was very wrong. 

“Waverly’s craft has been captured.”

Nicole launched at Doc. Hitting out, aiming as many blows as she could before being stopped. He let her. He deserved this. He deserved every drop of hatred she had for him. Exhausted, unable to land any more punches she fell to her knees sobbing.

“Why?”

“We get her back. Listen to me. We get her back.”

Nicole looked up at Doc. “You did this. You killed her.”

“She’s Andherei. Too valuable.” 

Nicole screamed the words. “To me. Valuable to me. Only me.”

“I know. I…”

Doc stopped. No words would bring Waverly back. Only action. He wanted to tell her he made the wrong decision. Wrong decision, right decision. Pointless. The time for words was over. The time for rescuing Waverly upon them.

He held out a hand. “Stand up. We need to work out a plan. Come.”

Nicole hit it away. She hated him. No longer trusted him. Waverly was in trouble because of him. His actions had put her in danger. There was no guarantee she was alive. Yet, something deep within was telling her she was. Still alive. She could feel her. Feel her heart beating. Waverly was alive. Scared. But, alive. 

Nicole no longer wanted Doc’s help. Not after what he had done. She also knew she couldn’t get Waverly back on her own. She stood. She needed Commander Earp.

She headed for the Coms room, Doc following. 

…---… …---… …---…

Wynonna was silent as Nicole gave her the news. 

Wynonna responded. “I’m going to tear your fucking head off Haught.”

Doc interrupted. “Commander Earp, it was I who made your sister leave the ship. It’s me who you need to be angry with.”

“Angry. I’m fucking beyond angry. I don’t even know the word.”

Doc attempted to assist. “Furious.”

“Your fucking head is fucking coming off too, whoever you are.”

Nicole was beginning to wonder whether involving Wynonna was such a good idea afterall. She had no choice. She was her best hope. “Waverly said one word before she left. Your name.”

Wynonna was still cursing. She paused. “Have you mixed yet?”

“Mixed?”

“Have you, how can I put this, shared energies while shagging?”

“There may have been one occasion, where…”

“For all the fucking Gods on Gideon. Haught. Did you, or didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Waverly, you naughty clever girl. Haught, welcome to the family.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Simple. Waverly sensed the time was right to mix with you. To become connected. Only when a person is ready can the connection be made. She saw it in your eyes.”

“So, I’m. And she’s. And we’re…”

“Got it. You should be able to feel her energy if she’s projecting it. Has she done that with you?”

“No. I don’t think so. Wait. Yes, in the bar. I was watching her and suddenly I felt her love. She’s alive. I can feel she’s alive.”

“Yes. She sent energy to me too. Wondered why?”

“Can I send her my energy?”

“Should be able to, if I teach you. It won’t be as strong. You don’t have a neuro booster. I can help boost your energy.”

“How?”

“I need to get to you.”

“But, won’t that be breaking the rules?”

“Seriously Haught. What my sister ever saw in you.”

Wynonna’s ship was one jump away. Her ability to accidentally ‘lose’ communications with Legion were legendary. She was as bad as the pirates for doing her own thing, if she felt it was the right thing to do. Nicole was gaining a true ally. Someone who would teach her that following the rules wasn’t always the best way to get things done.


	14. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has to face her deepest fear, with the help of Wynonna. Waverly has to face hers on her own....

Worlds turn. Life moves on. Waverly was on her own.

For the first time in her life, it was just her. No parents, no cadets, no friends, no sisters, no Nicole. She couldn’t rely on the pilot. The look on her face telling Waverly she was terrified. She would have to figure this out on her own. Her resourcefulness. Her tenacity. Her ability to get out of a tight spot. All her life she had looked up to others. Sought out heroes. Now, in the belly of a rebel ship, she would have to be one.

A forceful shove between the shoulder blades told her to keep moving.

“Faster.”

Waverly jolted forward. The rebel woman was stronger than she looked. Waverly sensed the blow coming, choosing not to react. Not wanting to give too much away. She could have easily blocked the blow, broken the arm, kicked the legs away from the larger male. Size didn’t matter. If anything, the larger an opponent the easier to gain an advantage. Big and clumsy. 

She scanned the area, making sense of the hostile environment. Every piece of information important. Potentially lifesaving. Number of paces they took. Number of doors they passed. She spotted several exits. Possible escape routes.

They turned. Another corridor. Longer. A tangle of wires dangling from the ceiling, low enough to catch your head, if you weren’t concentrating. Pull, if you were. She traced their paths with her eyes. Their thickness. Their destinations. The smallest of details might provide the biggest opportunity in an escape. 

A putrid smell permeated the air. Whatever was down there with them had been rotting for some time. A mechanical hum behind one door. An engine room perhaps. Another door opened. Waverly caught a glimpse inside. Communication equipment. Useful. Very useful. 

They reached the end of the corridor. A large, sturdy door before them. The pilot stood beside her. Not much older. Probably only a couple of missions in working for Legion. Waverly felt sorry for her. She attempted a smile. Not returned. The pilot too scared to make any visible gesture. 

The rebel swiped his wristband against a pad. The door opened. The sight before them made Waverly take a step back. Her stomach lurched. Rows upon rows of cells filled with prisoners. Some calling out. Pleading. She was shoved once more, the motion causing her to stumble over the door ridge. She barely remained standing, glaring at the rebel woman as she regained her balance.

“Move scum, or I’ll beat you.”

Waverly would like to see her try. Whether this woman was ignorant of Andherei, or simply ignorant, Waverly didn’t care. One more provocation and she might show her what attempting to beat an Andherei felt like. She still had her spirit. 

Cell upon cell upon cell. Some inside attempting to lie on the ground, curled tightly to fit in the limited space. Most standing. Silent. A vacant look on their faces. Captive for some time. Any thought of rescue abandoned. Remaining alive their only priority. Whatever the cost. 

She felt she would never smile again. 

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole briefed the crew on developments. Rosita fled in tears. She really did like Waverly. The events of the past twenty four hours crashing down on her. The thought of Waverly out there, alone, in the hands of the enemy too much. Nicole wanted to go after her, tell her they would get Waverly back. She let her go. 

Jeremy sat with his head down, unable to look at his Commander. A person he still respected. In his naiveté, he assumed informing Doc would mean a quiet word, at worst a reprimand. He guessed correctly Haught would be allowed to remain in command. Strategically too important to discard. He never envisaged Waverly being removed. It didn’t make sense. Had he known this would happen, he would have kept quiet. 

Nicole approached, placing a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tear him to pieces for his betrayal. And yet, she knew he had done what was required. His duty. He had followed the rules. She had not. She was the one who drunkenly pursued Waverly. She was the one who stood at Waverly’s door wanting a kiss, or two. Or three. She was the one who did this to Waverly. No one else. Her fault. All her fault.

Wynonna’s ship was making its approach. Nicole signalled for her to come on board. An old tradition. Wynonna made her entrance, a small entourage following, laden with items she considered necessary for her short stay. Crate after crate. 

Wynonna scanned her surroundings, nodding. It was certainly cleaner. Better maintained. Dull. She parked herself at the head of the table in the communal area. Feet up, looking at one of her crew to get her something sweet to eat. And a drink. A large canister was extracted from one of the many crates. Pure red. The crew member poured a healthy shot. Wynonna’s eyes remained on the canister. The crew member continued to pour. Wynonna raised her hand, the liquid almost to the top, indicating enough. 

Nicole stood back watching Waverly’s sister make herself at home. Inspired by her confidence. Annoyed at her arrogance. Did Commander Earp take anything seriously, she wondered. How different she was to Waverly. Working with her would be a struggle. Their ways polar opposites. As much as she hated to admit, she needed her. Needed someone who knew how to break the rules to get Waverly back. 

She swallowed hard. “My crew are getting your quarters ready. Is there anything you need?”

Wynonna lowered her cup from her mouth. “The head of the guy who fucked my sister over.”

Nicole was out of her depth. She knew Wynonna would be angry. Ready and more than willing to punish whoever she believed had placed her sister in such a perilous situation. She moved a little closer.

“Perhaps not remove heads until we get Waverly back.”

Wynonna took another swig of red. “Let me know if I’m wrong here, but, are you telling me what to do?”

“No, I merely. You see. What I’m trying…”

“Let me make this simple for you. We get Waverly back alive, unharmed, I let you live. We don’t, I kill you.”

Nicole could feel words failing her. 

Wynonna stood, stretching. “It makes no difference to me if you’re one of the elite. I will kill you. Got it.”

“I…Can I….”

“Can you what?”

“Can…Can I be honest.”

Wynonna snorted. “Can you?”

“You scare me.”

“Clearly. And, so does my sister apparently.”

“What?”

“I need to know where you stand, Haught. I need you to tell me. Do not try to play me. What do you want?”

Nicole grabbed the canister resting on the table. She took a long swig, coughing as the alcohol hit the back of her throat.

Wynonna raised her cup.

Nicole raised the canister. “I want Waverly.”

“Is that so. You want Waverly."

"Yes."

"What can you give Waverly?”

Nicole hesitated. “My heart.”

“Really?”

Nicole looked confused. She searched for an answer that would satisfy Wynonna. “Everything I own. Everything.”

“Seriously?”

“My life.”

“Remember, I can see your energy.”

“I don't know what else I can give." 

“Yep. You don't. Tell you what you can give Waverly. Honesty. No more. No less. Here's what I see. Someone who took my sister, fucked her sideways, then threw her off her own ship." Wynonna took a swig of red. "And then, knowing she's out there, on her own, in grave danger, threw me some bones." 

"I didn't throw....I never meant.....Wynonna, I love her."

"No you don't, Haught. No you fucking don't. Be honest, for once in your fucking life. Loving her terrifies you. Waverly may have thought it cute. The scared little Haught routine. If you loved her you would never have put her in this situation. If you loved her. Where is she, Haught? Where's the person you say you love? Gone. Because, you didn't have the fucking guts to love her when you had the chance. And now it could be too late."

Nicole staggered backwards. Every one of Wynonna's words rang true. Every single one. Her hand grabbed the back of a seat for support. Wynonna was right. The bitter truth. She had left a door open. Her life, one big exit strategy allowing her to run away from anything that asked too much of her. Consciously. Unconsciously. She had played the same game with Waverly. Entering into a relationship knowing it went against the rules. Placing both of them in risky situations where they might get caught. When they didn’t, increasing the risk. Knocking on Waverly’s door, supposedly too drunk to know what she was doing. She could have played it safe. Kept Waverly safe, not put their relationship at risk. 

She didn’t. 

And now. In this moment, the reality hit home of what she had done all her life. Wynonna simply placed a mirror in front of her face. Asking her to look honestly at her reflection.

Wynonna was wiser than many gave her credit, more perceptive. She could see Nicole was holding back. Promising much. Delivering little. Scared to love Waverly for fear of that love being rejected. Wynonna didn’t have time for such games. She wanted to know where Nicole stood. In, or out. If out, she would rescue Waverly on her own. She wasn’t prepared to have Nicole dragging her feet. She had to be in. All, or nothing.

Nicole was still reeling from Wynonna’s words. She wanted to hug her. Wynonna sensed this, opening her arms, inviting Nicole to embrace her. Nicole moved forward, not sure whether this was a genuine gesture on Wynonna’s part. She edged nearer. Wynonna took the opportunity to punch her hard in the stomach.

“If you ever get my sister in trouble again. Got it.”

Nicole winded, barely able to respond. “Got it.”

They each knew where they stood. 

…---… …---… …---…

The cell was barely large enough for one person. Solid walls on three sides, electric bars at the front. A seat, no bed. A hole in the floor, the stench coming from it telling her its use. An eerie orange light overhead. No privacy. No comfort. Bare. She sat on the seat, rubbing her eyes, desperate not to cry, desperate not to let her captors know she was afraid. She closed her eyes, an image came before her. Nicole standing in the doorway looking lost. It would not leave. She saw sadness in Nicole’s eyes. The need to do something. Anything. Unable. It was too much.

Here she was, held in a stinking cell, little chance of getting out. She felt her eyes stinging. She wouldn’t, not yet. 

A voice from the next cell interrupted her moment of self-pity. “You Andherei?”

She stood, moving towards the wall from where the sound was coming. “Yes. You?”

“Gideon. They pay well for Andherei.”

“Who, who pays well?”

“Svane’s men. They take Andherei. Lucky bastards.”

“Where? Take them where?”

Silence.

“Where? Do you know where they take Andherei?”

“Best you don’t know.”

Her stomach lurched. She fell onto the chair, unable to stop the tears. 

“Hey, it’s fine. At least it’s quick.”

Waverly wished she was in solitary. Whoever the voice belonged to they were not helping her. She had to get out. Whatever was in store did not sound good. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She needed to keep her mind occupied. Not dwell on the awfulness of her situation. She needed a plan. She would watch what the guards did. When they came, how many. There would be plenty of time for feeling sorry later. 

Her priorities: stay alive, escape. 

There was a commotion in the other cells. Prisoners shouting. Something was happening. Guards had entered, walking past the cells, eyeing each in turn. The head guard stopped in front of one cell motioning for it to be opened. The prisoner dragged out. Then another. And another. Waverly couldn’t see what was happening. All she could do was listen. The mechanical sound as a cell door opened, feet dragging on metal, someone being manhandled out of their confined space. It didn’t feel good. She could sense the tension in the air. The fear. Someone was approaching.

Guards stood outside her cell. One, the most senior, pointed. “Extra rations here.”

Her cell door opened. A guard shoved Waverly to the back of the cell with a prod, another threw two lumps of protein on the seat along with a water capsule. One of the lumps bounced, landing close to the hole. The guard laughed, picking it up, wiping it on his sleeve, placing it back on the seat. 

“Extra goodness. Enjoy.”

They backed out of her cell, leaving her to retch as she picked up the sodden lump. Discarding it down the hole once the guards were no longer in view. She sat with the water capsule in one hand, the remaining protein lump in the other. Extra rations for what, she wondered. To keep up her strength. 

For what?


	15. The feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance will not keep Nicole and Waverly apart.

Nicole’s stomach still ached from the punch she received. She didn’t care. She knew Wynonna had looked deep into her soul and seen what she had been doing. Wynonna was right. If she loved Waverly she would never have let things get to where they were now. 

She knew one thing. She was determined to get Waverly back, whatever it took. Whatever the cost. She was glad Wynonna had made her face what she had been running from. Got her to recognise the game she had been playing. Wynonna was nothing if honest. The canister was still in her hand, she took another swig, the alcohol cutting through all the bull of her life. 

Wynonna had managed not to spill a single drop of red when punching Nicole. She took several gulps, finishing what was in her cup, holding it out for Nicole to refill.

“What’s it to be?”

“Thank you. Really, thank you for knocking some sense into me.”

“So?”

“You Earps. Deep breath. Yes, honestly I’m terrified. But, whatever it takes to find her. Is that enough? I don’t know anymore.”

“It’s a start.”

Wynonna finished her second cup of red. So much for not drinking on board. Nicole was fast learning this Earp did things her own way. Rules. What rules? Despite being scared of her, Nicole liked Wynonna. Not her type. Too wild. But, you knew what you were getting. A straight shooter. Wynonna placed her cup on the table, making her way out. She turned before reaching the door.

“We’ll need to get started on sending your energy. Give me T-1h.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Where did you do it?”

“Sorry?”

“Where did you mix?”

“Oh, right. One of the training rooms.”

Wynonna laughed. “So you Haught.”

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly sat chewing the hard piece of protein in her mouth. If she ever got out of this place she would never complain about ship rations. She could hear other prisoners talking between themselves, keeping each other’s spirits up. She felt so lonely. She had never felt this alone.

The voice in the next cell spoke. “You OK. You’re quiet.”

“Who are you?”

“Hardy. You?”

“Earp. Waverly, or Waves. I don’t mind.”

“Champ.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Not sure. Couple of weeks. Lost count. I’ve heard others say they’re taking us to a trading planet. Not Andherei. They go somewhere else.”

“You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry. They like to watch.”

“Who? Who likes to watch? Please, don’t keep giving me bits of information. Just tell me.”

“Are you sure? Fair enough. There’s a planet where people go just to watch fights. Andherei get top price being so good. That’s why you get more food. They want you to be able to fight for as long as possible. But, it’s never a fair fight. It’s rigged.”

Waverly felt a shiver down her spine. She wished she didn’t know. Then again, knowing gave her something to work on.

Two guards approached her cell grinning. One released the door, allowing the other to enter. He held out his prod, a jolt of electricity shot through her body. She slumped to the floor, barely conscious. Hands grabbed her, pulling her out of the cell, her legs dragging. She felt herself being moved along the corridor. Head hanging, unable to open her eyes. Ringing in her ears. A pain in her side where the prod had made contact. 

She heard the main door open, a guard scooping her up, throwing her over his shoulder. They reached another room. A door opening. Bright lights. She felt herself being placed in a chair, wrists locked in place. Someone lifting her head up, something being placed around her neck.

Panic set in. Fear overtook her. 

“Stay still. There, all done. Welcome to your new collar.”

Waverly could feel whatever had been placed around her neck. She opened her eyes, staring at the person who had done this to her.

The rebel stared back at her. “This is a restraining collar. Don’t want you getting any ideas. You be good, no pain. Be bad, you’ll feel it.”

“Please, I’ll be good. I promise. Take it off.”

“You’re Andherei. Too feisty.”

One of the guards returned, grinning when he saw Waverly’s collar. “No running off now.”

Her wrists released, the guard grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the chair. It was instinctive on Waverly’s part. Her hand reached for the prod, extracting it from the guard’s hand before he could react. She used it on the rebel in front of her, the one who had fitted the collar, turning it on the guard. Both lay on the floor unconscious.

She didn’t have long. She traced her steps along the corridor, heading for one of the exits she’d seen on her way in. The wires above her head telling her which direction to travel. She reached the communication room. Opening the door, she rushed the only person inside, slamming his head into the desk, knocking him out. She needed to send a message. Her hands shook as she moved over the communication mat, searching. She found what she was looking for, waiting for the monitor in front to respond. 

Message sent. 

A searing pain in her head. She screamed. The collar hummed as wave after wave of electricity poured into her body. She couldn’t breathe, clawing at the collar in a futile attempt to remove it. The pain too much. Everything went black.

She felt someone tapping her face to wake her up. She gasped. She was back in her cell. 

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole was waiting outside the training room when Wynonna arrived. She wondered whether she ever stopped eating and drinking. They entered the room together. Wynonna looked around, nodding, turning her gaze to Nicole.

“Can you feel her?”

“No.”

“Close your eyes. Now, just sense her.”

Nicole did as she was told. “Nothing. I can’t feel anything. This is hopeless.”

“Relax. Bring up a memory. Remember what it felt like to be here with her.”

Nicole suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn’t want to think about Waverly in that way in front of Wynonna. It broke her heart every time she thought about her, without having to mentally visualise what they’d done in this room.

Wynonna could see her hesitating. “Listen, I know this is hard, but you can either keep running away, or you can grow some balls and do this.”

Nicole nodded. Wynonna was right. This had to be done. She sat, placing her hands on the table where she had made love to Waverly. Her eyes closed, her mind replaying the moment their energies mixed. She could feel her. Feel the love they had shared. Feel their energies mixing. As if Waverly was back in the room with her. So much love. Deeper, stronger than when they mixed. How was that even possible?

“I can feel her. I really can.”

“Stay with it. I’ll help.”

Wynonna placed one hand on her mark, the other on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole felt the surge of energy enter her body. Not sexual as with Waverly. Pure energy. Pulsing. Then it happened. She could feel Waverly. Alive. Her body cold, shaking. Tired. Scared. Alone. She was lonely. Terribly lonely. Confined. She could feel the restricted space in which she was being kept. Trapped. She had the weirdest sensation of a smell. She could feel it affecting Waverly’s body. Something rotting. Vomit inducing. She could feel something round her neck, constricting, painful. Weakening her.

“Wynonna. I can’t. She’s in pain. I can’t do this. Please.”

“Don’t run away. You need to do this. Stay with her. Send her your love. She’ll feel it. One more boost.”

Nicole felt a stronger surge of energy. She focused on sending Waverly her love. It was all she had to give. Tears were rolling down her face. The distress Waverly was in. She needed her to know she was loved. That she wasn’t forgotten. That they were coming. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Over and over she repeated silently to herself. Her heart sending the words out into the Universe as pure energy. She could feel Waverly’s energy change. Getting stronger. They’d done it. They’d reached her. Waverly’s energy coming back to her.

She was loved.

Wynonna broke the connection. She slumped in a chair beside Nicole, her head on the table. 

Nicole opened her eyes. “You OK?”

“Give me a moment. That took more out of me than I thought it would. How was she?”

“She’s in a bad way. She felt my love. I felt hers. Can we go again?”

“Did you sense where she was?”

“Some sort of cage, or cell. It stank.”

“Prisoner cells. Those places are hell. I think I know where they’re taking her. If we can get there before them, we’ll have a chance at a rescue.”

“You think so?”

…---… …---… …---…

Hardy’s voice broke her sleep. “Hey, you awake?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Don’t give up. That’s the worst thing you can do. Don’t let them break your spirit.”

“Please. Leave me alone.”

“I know it’s hard. Try not to think too much. It makes it worse.”

“Seriously, can you shut the fuck up.”

“OK. OK. Just trying to help.”

“You’re not. Really, you’re not.”

There was silence once more. Apart from the occasional wail from another prisoner, caught up in their own nightmare. 

Waverly closed her eyes. Her spirit was breaking, along with her heart. She tried to bring up an image of Nicole. She couldn’t, her mind refusing to go there. Too painful. Tears came. She hoped her message had got out. It was all she could think of in the moment. She silently begged the Universe to help her. Send her some small sign. It responded.

Nicole’s image appeared in her mind. Clear, radiant. She felt wave after wave of love touching her. Gentle. Comforting. Over and over. Washing away her fears. Letting her know she was loved. She smiled. She could feel Nicole’s words. She could feel every one of them. She was certain Nicole was with Wynonna. That Wynonna was helping send Nicole’s energy. She’d done it. Nicole had done it. For her.

It restored her spirit. Gave her fresh hope. She could do this. She really could. No matter what she faced, she knew she had both of them fighting for her. Working together to bring her back.

…---… …---… …---…

Nicole heard Doc’s voice in her ear. He had picked up Waverly’s message. One word: Wynonna. He knew it was from her. He had traced it to the rebel ship, locking on its position.

Nicole relayed Doc’s message. Wynonna nodded. “Clever girl. I’d like to meet this Doc person.”

Nicole wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Wynonna could see her hesitating.

“Haught are you like this all the time. Stop running away from life. I’ve never seen anyone dart their eyes to a door more than you.”

“Sorry, it’s just. Are you going to kill him?”

“Maybe. We’ll see. I’m joking. Although.”

Nicole went with it. Wynonna’s words were beginning to break down her flight response to every challenge. Nicole asked Doc to meet them in the Coms room. He was already inside when they arrived. He looked nervous. He knew Wynonna’s reputation. Nicole could see his body tensing ready for whatever she was about to do. 

Wynonna smiled at Doc. “Relax. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

Doc moved a little closer, still keeping distance between them.

Wynonna beckoned with her index finger for him to approach. He tentatively moved forward. Closer, closer, until he was within an arm’s length of her. It happened so quickly he didn’t have time to react. Wynonna shot out her fist, catching him in the eye. A dull thud as her fist made contact.

Doc staggered backwards. Shock and the pain combined. His hand went to his eye. Throbbing. That was some punch. Perfectly executed. Perfectly landed. Cathartic. Both needed it. At least he was still alive. She could have throat punched him, or worse. Her speed, her strength, her fighting spirit no match. Seeing the punch, Nicole realised she had got off lightly with one to the gut.

“Now we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, I’m Wynonna.”

Doc nodded, the movement causing a fresh wave of pain in his eye socket. “Pleased to meet you.”

“So, we know she’s alive. My guess is they’re taking her to The Pit on Alterlan 17.”

“Where’s Alterlan?” Nicole asked.

“Near Epsilon. Nasty place. She’ll be up against trained fighters. They like watching Andherei. Always a good fight, until…” 

Nicole felt sick. The thought of Waverly having to confront all of this on her own. She would never, ever leave her out of her sight ever again. She would protect her forever.

Doc looked concerned. “What’s the plan?”

Wynonna sat in one of the seats. “Here’s what I’m thinking. We get near to Alterlan in this ship. Take a craft to The Pit. Sneak in, rescue Waverly. Job done.”

Doc nodded. “Right. Sounds simple. Crazy. But, why not.”

Nicole wasn’t so sure. “What if we get caught? What if we don’t make it out?”

“Haught, Haught, Haught. All part of the fun. Only one of us goes in. Me, or you. Preferably me. Which means you’re the lookout. Doc stays with the craft. If I get caught, you two can leave. Me on the inside is better than three of us on the outside.”

Doc was now shaking his head. “That’s beyond crazy.”

“I know. But tell me a better way. We can’t get to her while she’s on the ship. Too risky. Our only chance is when she’s not.”

Nicole sat. “Are you sure they’ll take her to The Pit.”

“Pretty sure. I’ve rescued a few from there before. It’s fine. Piece of sugarteen, as they say. Speaking of which.”

Nicole’s eyes lit up. “You’ve been there! OK, feeling a little more confident about this.”

“What do we tell Legion?” Doc asked.

Wynonna laughed. “Nothing. We go. Vanish. Take the heat once we get Waverly. Plus, we’ve got a future Elder with us. It’s in our favour.”

“You mean I have leverage.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “So much to learn. Yes, you have leverage. They need you more than you need them. OK, stealing a ship to go rescue your girlfriend equals naughty. But, Haughty I think you’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Doc linked Wynonna into the ship’s coms system. It meant she could now annoy Nicole whenever she felt like it. Also, hearing Nicole begging her to stop singing in her ear was its own form of entertainment. She was determined to enjoy making Nicole’s life hell for however many days they were together.

“Wynonna, please. Stop torturing me.”

“Next verse, same as the first…”

“I can’t take this. You’ll drive me mad.”

“Sing along Haught. You know the words now.”

“I’m begging you.”

“I’ll stop if you sing one verse for me.”

“I’m not singing. I can’t.”

“You said you’d do anything to get Waverly back.”

“That didn’t include singing. Fine. One verse. One verse. That’s all.”

“In the communal area. Out loud, in front of the crew.”

“I hate you. I actually hate you.”

“Meet you there in T-15.”

The crew was gathered. It had been a rough time for everyone. There was silence. No one knowing what to say. Sadness filled the air. Nicole stood at the top of the table. Doc had his head down, wearing the black eye Wynonna had delivered. Rosita sat, her head down too. She had spent most of the time crying. Jeremy was equally upset. Wynonna entered, parking herself at the opposite end of the table to Nicole. Feet up, a sugarteen stick in one hand, a cup of red in the other. She winked at Nicole, nodding her head to tell her to begin.

Nicole shook hers. This was so far out of her comfort zone she could feel her legs twitching, ready to run. She was about to launch into song when Wynonna put her hand up.

“Wait. I need say something first. We’re going to rescue Waverly. It’ll be dangerous. No guarantee of success. We have a plan. Are you in?”

The whole crew nodded, relief on their faces.

Rosita began crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m in. We get Waverly back.”

Nicole was overcome with emotion watching Rosita break down. She could see Rosita really did like Waverly. Would do anything to rescue her. 

Doc stood. “I’m not one to break the rules, but on this occasion, I’m with you. I’m all in.”

Wynonna smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Nicole was looking nervous. “Do you still want me to sing?”

“Sure, why not. Go on.”

Nicole attempted to repeat Wynonna’s song. She really couldn’t sing, which was even more entertaining. It had the desired effect. The tension lifted in the room, grins, then laughter, as the crew came together to watch Nicole break down her barriers. Start letting people into her life. Wynonna was proud of her. She hadn’t run away. She had faced the small gathering and made a fool of herself, despite being scared. Silly and empowering at the same time. 

The crew returned to their duties, conversation filling the air. Nicole waited until everyone had left. “Thank you for making me do that.”

“I’ll make you dance naked before we’re done.”

Nicole hoped this was a joke.


	16. To Alterlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is on...

“I imagined.”

Waverly brushed Nicole’s hair behind her ear. “Tell me.”

“I imagined you with me. So many times. Lying beside me. Your hair teasing my shoulder. Lips almost within reach. Your eyes allowing me to dive into eternity.”

“What else?”

“That’s not enough?”

“Where was your heart?”

Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s chest. “Here.” 

“Where?”

“Here.”

“I can only feel half. Nicole, where’s the other half?”

“Waverly, it’s all here. Please…”

Nicole woke. Her vest soaked. The same nightmare haunting her. She looked at the chill cabinet, wondering whether to take a sleep potion. She didn’t want to. She wanted to dream about Waverly. But, every dream ended the same. Her being with Waverly. Waverly asking her a question. Her response never enough. Always something missing. Incomplete.

She got up, opened the cabinet, grabbing a water capsule, her eyes moving to the couch. The memories flooded back. She took a mouthful of water. Her heart yearned to be with her. Complete. She wasn’t strong enough to send her energy to Waverly without Wynonna. She had tried. Countless times. Failing. All she had were her dreams and her memories. Ghosts.

She sat, running her hand across the now vacant space where Waverly once made love to her. She leant back, closing her eyes, letting her imagination take over. Waverly’s hands moving across bare skin. Pressing her shoulders down, taking her. Taking over her body. Lips moving down, down, nearer. Slowly, so slow it made her gasp remembering the motion. Nearing her stomach. Pausing. Knowing their intention. Moving on. Finding their way. Parting her legs. Tongue meeting her. Teasing. Over and over. Hands across thighs. Fingers seeking entry. Moving to satisfy. Faster and faster. A rhythm her body wanted. Bringing her closer to the edge. 

Nicole opened her eyes. She needed Waverly. In the flesh. At her core. 

She changed her vest, pulling on her flight suit and boots. The corridors were quiet as she made her way to the communal area. Wynonna was sitting at the table scanning her tablet, taking bites out of something next to her. Nicole stood in the doorway, not sure whether to disturb. Too late. Wynonna turned, waiting for her to approach. She pulled out a chair, watching quietly as Wynonna busied herself in whatever she was studying. 

Wynonna eventually looked up. “Can’t sleep?”

“I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Absence makes the heart do things. Or, something, something.”

“Have you ever felt that way?”

“Sure. Right before I kill them.”

Nicole studied Wynonna’s face, unable to tell if she was joking. “Why are you still up?”

“Needed something to eat.”

“Do you ever stop?”

“Eating, or thinking?”

“Both. Your trips to Alterlan. How many times?”

“This will be my fourth. Haven’t been caught. Yet. Most too drunk, or too stupid to figure out why they’re a prisoner short after a visit from me. If she’s wearing a collar that’s a problem.”

“Why?”

“They could kill her before I get it off. I’m studying the release mechanism. Two options. Blast it off, which Waverly might not like. Or, spend time neutralising.”

“I’d say neutralise rather than blast Waverly’s head off.”

“I wasn’t planning on blasting her head off. Shoulder perhaps. You OK with her having one shoulder.”

“No. No blasting. You don’t even know if you’ll be able to blast…why are we even discussing blasting? No.”

“A little blast. OK. OK. No blasting. No fun.”

“She’s your sister. What would you tell your mother?”

“Accident.”

Nicole laughed. “What was it like growing up with Waverly?”

“Lots of fruit. Put the squishy ones in her bed. Did she tell you about the mountain? She climbed it for me as a dare. Had to rescue her. So cold we nearly died. Huddled together to keep warm. Told each other stories.”

“And, the cave?”

“I made her laugh so she wouldn’t be scared. She wouldn’t let me leave her to chase away the animal. She hates being alone.”

Nicole listened, knowing Waverly was on her own because of her. She stood, placing a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”

Nicole returned to her quarters, extracting a sachet from the cabinet. 

…---… …---… …---…

The rebel ship had been stationary for hours. Waverly guessed they had arrived somewhere. It was easy to tell when a ship was not moving. A different vibration. She heard guards. Lots of guards. Doors opening. Shouts for prisoners to move out of their cells. They had reached the trading planet.

She heard the door of the next cell open. A guard ordering Hardy out. He stood in the corridor looking at her. He was younger than she imagined. Darker hair. She smiled at him. He winked, knowing he would get the prod if he spoke. She winked back. 

The guards moved off, shouting for prisoners to stay in single line. The last she saw of Hardy was his back. A guard shoving him roughly to move along. He stumbled, weakened by his time on the ship.

Her friend was gone.

She made a vow to herself. If she got out of this mess, she would find him. Rescue him. And, the young pilot. She sat alone. The silence deafening. The sounds of the other prisoners had been irritating at first. Once she had grown accustomed, their noise had been reassuring. Comforting even. At least she knew she was with others. Now it was only her. 

A guard returned, opening the cell, inviting her to step out. Softer features. Not much older. She moved off. Waverly followed.

“Come. I have something for you.”

They walked along the corridor she knew from her failed escape. Turning down another, reaching a door. A flight of steps leading up to a larger area. Through another door to a food preparation area.

“Sit. I feed you. You are thin.”

“Thank you.”

The guard busied herself, pulling packets out of crates, looking for other items. Waverly watched, the activity a welcome distraction. Other than Hardy, this was the first real interaction she had had since being taken prisoner.

The guard laid two metal bowls on the table, spooning what she had prepared into each. It smelt delicious, whatever it was. Anything would be better than protein lumps. She tasted it. Even better than it smelt. Her bowl empty, her stomach telling her it needed this welcome addition to her diet. She hadn’t realised how hungry she was. She looked up at the guard. She was smiling.

“You like. I give you more.”

“It’s. Thank you. Why are you being kind?”

“I lonely. I left on ship. Many gone to market. I talk to you.”

“It’s just us on board?”

“A few.”

“Could you help me get off the ship?”

“No. You Andherei.”

“Yes, Andherei. You know where they’re taking me. I’ll be killed.”

“I can help.”

“Escape?”

The guard shook her head. “With that.”

“Yes, help me with the collar.”

“I get key.”

“Yes, good. Key. Get me the key.”

“You go cell. I bring.”

“Yes, cell. You bring me the key.”

With the ability to remove the collar she would be able to make another escape. She had thought of jumping the guard, making a run for it. Seeing how far she could get. She remembered the pain inflicted by the collar, realising it would be better if it was removed. 

She guessed the key could be in the room where the collar had been fitted. She did not know its location, the prod having rendered her semi-conscious. It might not even be in that room. Too risky asking the guard where it was kept. She had no idea what the key even looked like. Her only option was to trust the guard to deliver. Her only hope. 

The guard locked the door to her cell. Waverly assumed she would be back soon. Time passed slowly. The guard never returned. All hope of getting the key fading. She felt the ship moving again. 

They were on their way to Alterlan.

…---… …---… …---…

Svane looked up from his meal. “What news on Legion?”

The rebel leader approached, taking a seat beside Svane. “We have been successful in disrupting food shipments. Our supporters are well fed and ready to fight for you.” 

“Good. What of their plans to attack?”

“They are gathering weapons. No sign they are on the move yet. It will take time for their fleet to arrive.”

“When. When will they come? I need to know. This is driving me mad.”

“There’s been no word. They are preparing, that is all I know. Soon, perhaps. Not long.”

Svane stretched. “I’m bored. I need a distraction. A good fight to clear my head.”

“Perhaps Alterlan? I hear they have a new selection of fighters. One Andherei. I’ll buy her for you if she’s takes your interest. If she survives.”

With Legion taking their time he was at a loss what to do. His empire needed to grow. Union stood in his way. They were taking too long. His patience wearing thin. He hated waiting. He wanted action. He wanted to be thrilled. If they didn’t make a move soon, he would have to provoke them. 

Alterlan was close enough for a short visit. Far enough away for him to put his frustrations to one side for a day, or so. He was curious to see the new fighter perform. Where was Willa? He thumped the table, remembering where he had sent her. He called to one of his guards.

“Get my ship ready. Have Willa brought to me. Tell the other leaders we are going to celebrate.”

The rebel leader stood. “Is it too soon?”

“I feel confident. I may take you up on your offer of that Andherei. I need someone new to entertain me.”

Waverly sat staring out of her cell. She was dreading what was to come. If only she had someone, anyone to talk to. Hardy had been annoying, but, at least he had been company. The food the guard had prepared had helped her feel less alone, but that too was no longer nourishing. She closed her eyes, bringing up Nicole’s image. She sent her love. It was all she could do. 

She heard the main door opening. Footsteps approaching. Too heavy for her guard. The cell door opening, waiting for her to exit. She looked around. Just the two of them. They moved off, her head down, no longer bothering to take in her surroundings.

She felt someone approaching from behind. Passing. A hand slipping something into hers. Small. She looked up. The back of her guard moving quickly down the corridor. She wanted to call out. Say thank you. The guard didn’t turn. Waverly gripped the item tightly in her hand.

The light outside was blinding. She raised one hand to cover her eyes, needing time to adjust, having grown accustomed to the dim lights of the ship. She could barely see. Noise. Lots of noise. Crowds of people. She felt a guard place grips on her wrists. A tug moving her forward. Her feet on solid ground. A different smell to the air. Dry. Dusty. She was being led somewhere. Towards her fate. 

…---… …---… …---…

Rosita brought the ship as close as she could. It was cloaked, invisible to those who might be looking. So many ships came and went from Alterlan, no one really paid much attention. Although, with the looming war between the Union and Svane, it was best not to advertise they were part of Legion. 

Most heading to the planet were there to make as much money as they could from the fights. Waverly’s appearance at The Pit was drawing a larger crowd than usual. That, and Svane’s imminent arrival. The fight city was heaving. This would play to Wynonna and Nicole’s advantage. Easier to get lost in the crowd. 

Doc piloted the craft to the surface. They left him at the edge of the city, ready for their escape. Wynonna knew her way. Nicole followed. They had removed their Legion clothing, Wynonna providing outfits to blend in, making sure her mark was covered. She didn’t want to end up part of the entertainment. Nicole’s trousers were riding up her legs to the amusement of Wynonna. Nicole didn't care. They were going to rescue Waverly.

They got a ride from a passing land cruiser. The driver asking questions, Wynonna sharing her canister of red with him. Her ability to lie convincingly impressed Nicole. Their reason for being on Alterlan? Traders, hoping to see a few fights, make some deals. The driver nodded.

“There’s a good fight scheduled. Two Andherei. I’ve money on it.”

Wynonna took a sip from her canister. “Two. Unusual. Who you betting on?”

“Svane’s girl.”

Wynonna glanced at Nicole. Nicole stared back. Things were getting complicated. The driver dropped them within walking distance of The Pit. Too busy to get any nearer. They moved off. Wynonna striding ahead. Nicole spotted a gap between two buildings. Quiet enough for them to speak. She caught up with Wynonna, grabbing her arm, pulling her off the main street.

“Two Andherei. What’s the plan?”

“We’re here for Waverly, that’s all.”

“Agree. Just Waverly. Whoever this other person is, she’s with Svane.”

Wynonna nodded. One rescue was more than enough. She needed to get her sister. That was her priority. And yet, the more she thought about it, the more it didn’t add up. Who was this other Andherei? 

They made their way to a blues den Wynonna knew, parking themselves at the bar. Wynonna ordered several drinks. Nicole looked worried. “Don’t you need to stay sober?”

“Relax. The fight isn’t till later. I need to find someone first.”

Wynonna looked around, searching for her contact, her eyes resting on a small guy sitting in a corner alcove. She got up, taking two blues with her.

“Back in a moment. Stay here. Act drunk.”

Wynonna placed both drinks in front of the stranger. “Have you seen her?”

“Yes. She’s smaller than I thought. Too bad. I can get you in before the fight. Would be easier after. More time. If she’s still alive.”

“Before. I need to see her before.”

“More money. Double what we agreed.”

“Same price. You get double when I get her out.”

The contact laughed. “She’s your sister. You’re lucky I’m not asking ten times the price.”

“Double. Can you help me with her collar?”

“No. You’ll have to take your chances. I’m sorry.”

“We go now.”

The contact nodded. Wynonna returned to the bar, grabbing Nicole by the arm.

“Where are we going?”

“To Waverly.”


	17. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Someone gets rescued...

The rebel ship had docked some distance from the city. A land cruiser was waiting to take Waverly on the final part of her journey. A sharp tug on the wrists told her to keep moving. She held on tightly to the key, each tug making it slip. She just managed to catch it before it dropped out of her hand. The key was her lifeline. She had no idea how, or where it worked on the collar. She would figure that out. Right now, she possessed something more valuable than anything she had ever owned in her life.

The guard pulled her along at an increasing pace, keen to get through the crowds come to see her fight. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light and a surface no longer vibrating under her feet. Escape constantly on her mind, Waverly contemplated taking the guard down, pulsing him, releasing the wrist restraints, running off. 

Where would she go? Not out there beyond the docking area. A vast landscape of nothing. Barren. Hostile, like The Pit. No water, no shelter from the scorching suns. She would last no more than a few hours at most. Hiding on another ship perhaps. Who knew what trouble that would bring. A wrong choice leading her to a worse fate, if that was even possible.

They reached the cruiser. The guard entered first, pulling Waverly on board behind him. He pointed to a seat at the rear, taking one in front, watching her the whole time. He had her sword.

The Pit was a terrifying place. Even for those flocking to see the fights. A crater, bowl-shaped, the sides of which were chiselled out for seating. Its shape amplifying the screams from a crowd baying for violent entertainment. A warren of underground passageways where fighters prepared, leading out to a circular arena. Blood stained from previous participants. 

The last living moments of a fighter on full display. The bloodier the end the better. Those who had paid good money wanted a good fight. Good, as in dirty. Vicious. Emotions running high, fights frequently breaking out in the crowd as those watching became immersed in the action. As Hardy had warned, it was never a fair fight. The Pit was there to make money for its owners. Fighters were only useful for what they brought in. 

Waverly stood at the entrance. A hefty metal door, twice her height, the last view of the outside world. On the other side lay a world she dreaded. Her breathing increased, wanting to be anywhere but here. Dimly lit tunnels the only relief from the glaring light outside. Torches positioned along walls casting an amber glow. Cooler, the air dry. Bodies moving around her. It reeked of fear.

The guard stopped at a holding cell, removing her wrist grips, shoving her inside.

“Your new home. Don’t get too comfortable. You won’t be here long.”

“Water. Can I have water?”

“Sure.”

The guard bent down, picking up a metal bucket left outside the cell, throwing its contents over her. She turned away as it hit her side. At least it was water, nothing worse. 

“You get food and water after you fight.”

“I need water. Please.”

The guard studied her face, recognising her request was genuine. He took a cup from the shelf by his shoulder, dipping it in another bucket, handing it to Waverly through the bars.

She gulped the water, handing the cup back. His features had softened, he seemed to understand her plight, finally. He offered another cup of water.

“I’ll get one of the guards to bring you something.”

She looked around her temporary housing. If she never saw another set of bars it would be too soon. At least this cell was larger, had somewhere to lie down, somewhere to relieve herself other than down a hole. She let the bed take her weight. A luxury. Her hand massaged the key, noting its shape. She felt the collar for a corresponding shape. There, towards the back, a small flap. She lifted it with her fingers. A place for the key to fit. Her heart danced. In the midst of so much misery, this simple discovery brought her so much joy.

…---… …---… …---…

Wynonna’s contact led the way. An insider. Dead body remover. Able to come and go without being noticed, bribing any who might be inclined to inform on his extra-curricular activities. His association with Wynonna purely business. She paid well. That was enough. The occasional missing prisoner inevitable. The Pit was not the most organised of venues. Operated by rogues for rogues, their only consideration being profit. 

Everyone had a price. Everyone.

Wynonna was careful not to draw too much attention to her own extra-curricular activities. Her first visit to Alterlan had been to rescue a friend. They had trained together as cadets, solidifying their friendship. Captured during a raid. Taken prisoner. Brought to Alterlan to fight. Wynonna worked out how to extract her. Learning the routes in and out. Who to trust. Who not to trust. 

Mercedes Gardner owed her life to Wynonna. 

Wynonna never expected to be doing the same for her baby sister. Yet, here she was moving through this hellish place once more. Her contact led them to a secluded entrance inviting Wynonna and Nicole to follow. He moved along tunnels, knowing his way instinctively from years of visiting. Nicole had already lost her bearings, keeping close to Wynonna who appeared to know the warren of tunnels as well as her contact. They came to a room, the contact ushering them inside. 

Large. Overhead lighting making the room appear even larger. Shelves displaying canisters and medical instruments. Several long metal tables in the centre. One displaying the naked body of a dead fighter. The stench unmistakable. Nicole felt her stomach lurch, raising her hand to her mouth to stop herself throwing up. 

Wynonna took a swig of red from her canister. “Do you have everything?”

“Fake ID bracelet, master key to the cells and body bag, as agreed. The money?”

Wynonna took out her coms tablet, tapping it on a payment device held out by her contact. “The rest when she’s out.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna. “I could have paid. Why didn’t you let me pay?”

“This is no time to be arguing over who pays. You can do the next one.”

Nicole hoped this would be the only time she would be doing this. With Wynonna, you could never be too sure.

“What do we do now?” Nicole asked.

“This is how it works. I go in, find Waverly, put her in the body bag, bring her back here.”

“Then what?”

“We get the collar off. Go out the way we came in. My contact will take us to the edge of the city.”

“I’m coming with you. I need to see her.”

“Plenty of time after. You stay here.”

“What if you get caught? Let me come with you. I’ll be your back up.”

“You can’t. Best I go alone. Waverly will understand.”

“Don’t see why I can’t. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Are you sulking? You’re sulking. OK, I’ll let you unzip the body bag.”

“Fine.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. Discussing who unzips the body bag was not the most pressing of matters in the moment. But, she recognised Nicole needed to feel connected to the rescue and to Waverly. She was beginning to understand Nicole. She could see why Waverly was drawn to her. She placed a hand on Nicole’s arm.

“She’ll understand. Really. She’ll know soon enough you’re here for her. Do you want to send her your energy?”

“Can we?”

“Of course. That will help her a lot.” Wynonna paused. “You know she loves you.”

Nicole nodded.

…---… …---… …---…

Svane’s ship had arrived. Willa had not been informed of their destination. It didn’t matter. She knew wherever he was taking her would not be good. Still bound, left in the holding bay, her pleas to see Svane ignored. As soon as the ship docked she knew where they were. Guards dragged her out, her screams amusing Svane as he watched her being led away. He would enjoy this fight. His men were waiting for him as he made his way to his seat. The rebel leader who had suggested the visit to Alterlan was already seated. He stood as Svane approached, motioning for drinks to be served. 

He handed one to Svane. “Having two Andherei fight has attracted a bigger crowd.”

“Who is your money on?” Svane asked.

“The new girl. My offer still stands to buy her for you.” 

“If she loses?”

“Unlikely. I’ve instructed the owners of your preference.”

Svane’s brow furrowed. “My preference?” 

“I thought. I assumed you wanted your own fighter killed.”

“Let the fight take its own course.”

The rebel leader knew only a foolish man went against Svane’s wishes. He left to relay Svane’s instructions to the fight organisers. 

A fair fight to the death.

Waverly could hear the noise of the crowd. It rang through her bones. Chilling her to the core. She closed her eyes, the events of the past few days catching up. She needed rest. The ability to lie flat an improvement to sleeping on a chair. Her body ached for comfort. To be held. To be protected. She felt herself drifting off, eyelids too heavy to keep open. Despite the noise of this fearful place, despite her owns fears, her body told her to sleep. 

She thought she was dreaming. Wave after wave of love entered her body. From Nicole. She was near. She could feel her. The strength of that energy confirming Wynonna was with her. Over and over, Nicole’s love feeding her. They must be very close, she thought, as her body responded to what was being sent. She was loved. They would rescue her. She was sure.

Wynonna made her way with the contact to the start of the holding cells. Her contact nodded, moving off down another tunnel in search of guards to distract. She counted each cell until she reached the one her contact said held Waverly. She peered in. Her baby sister was asleep on the bed.

“Hey. It’s me. Waverly.”

Waverly stirred, turning over. Wynonna entered, taking Waverly in her arms.

“I’m here. Nicole’s with me.”

For a moment Waverly didn’t know what was happening. She studied Wynonna’s face, her hand reaching up to touch Wynonna’s hair.

“I…it’s you.”

“I know. New haircut. You like?”

“How?”

“You’ll see. I may need to blast your collar. Nicole doesn’t want me to, but I can’t see how we’re going to get it off. You know, she’s quite sulky for a commander.”

“No blasting. I have the key. Here.”

Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s forehead, planting a kiss. “You clever, clever girl.”

“Can we go. Now. Please.” Waverly begged.

“I need to check the tunnel is clear. Back in a moment. Stay here. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Really not planning to. Hurry.”

Wynonna closed the cell door. “Won’t be long. Promise.”

Waverly stood waiting for her return. No sign. Her heart beating through her chest. Hurry, Wynonna, hurry, she repeated, desperate to be on her way to freedom. To Nicole. The noise of guards approaching made her heart race even faster. Where was she? She was taking too long. Too late. The guards waited for her to exit. She looked around. 

Wynonna was nowhere to be seen.

…---… …---… …---…

The roar of the crowd made her take a step back. She didn’t want to fight. Not here. Not now. Her sword in her hand. Its weight dragging on her arm. A fighting staff in the other. It was her against an unknown opponent. Two battling for their lives. Watched by rogues come to see two Andherei destroy themselves for the sake of entertainment.

It wasn’t fair.

Whatever was about to occur she had no option. No escape route. Her death, or the death of her opponent, the only possibilities.

She stood in the middle of the arena, the heat of the suns blazing down. Her eyes scanning for any sign of movement. The crowd was getting restless. It had come for a fight. It needed feeding. Svane needed his entertainment. A momentary hush as the gates opened at the opposite end of the arena. Guards leading out her opponent. A roar from the crowd as she was spotted. 

Willa braced herself. Whoever this was, she would need to get the first strike in. Her opponent would be fast. She was sure of it. She had overheard the guards talking about two Andherei fighters. A special treat. She was afraid. The only Andherei she had fought were her sisters and her father. Now a distant memory. To think this was where she had ended up. Alone, on some distant planet, about to fight. Possibly to meet her death at the hands of someone she didn’t know.

Her opponent drew near. Small, delicate features. A sword and fighting staff. Willa’s mouth fell open. The unthinkable. How? How could this be? Waverly wasn’t looking directly at her. The intense glare of the two suns causing her to squint. The guards stopped, releasing Waverly’s restraints, moving back. She looked up. Her eyes met Willa’s.

They both stared. Not your typical family reunion.

Neither could move. The shock of reuniting in an arena of death rendering all action pointless. There was no one to kill. At least, that is what Waverly hoped. 

A man’s voice counted down to the beginning of the fight. They would need to put on the performance of their lives for these bastards. Show them how Andherei warriors fought. 

A siren.

Waverly realised what she had to do. Get Willa to hit her with the staff. She touched her head where Willa had inflicted the blow, moving her hand to her heart. A gesture she hoped Willa would understand. She threw her sword on the ground, an action mirrored by Willa. She had got the message. 

Willa took a run at Waverly, using her staff to vault over her body. Waverly ducked, dropping to the ground, swinging her staff under Willa’s feet. The crowd erupted. The speed, the energy of the fight beyond anything they’d seen in The Pit. Willa turned, near enough to yell to Waverly. 

“Kill me.”

“No. Knock me out.”

Waverly was on her feet. Willa moving back to take a swing, deliberately missing. 

“Kill me.”

“No. Hit me. It’s our only chance.”

Waverly swung her staff, catching Willa on the side. She went down. The crowd screaming for her to stand. She was throwing the fight. 

“Waverly do it.”

“No.”

Waverly waited, taking short breaths to recover. Willa got to her feet looking into Waverly’s eyes. She launched at Waverly, swinging her staff taking Waverly’s legs from under her. She lay on the ground winded, Willa standing over her. The crowd baying for blood.

“Waverly please.”

“No.”

Waverly rolled away, using her staff to stand. Her energy draining. She needed to keep going. Willa launched another attack, Waverly moving her staff once more to protect her body. Willa had anticipated the move, bringing her head in close enough to catch the end of Waverly’s staff. 

She fell. The blow sufficient to knock her unconscious. Waverly stood over the body. Willa had let her do this. To save her. 

She threw her staff down. 

Her fight was over.

Waverly heard the hum of the collar. The searing pain too much. She fell beside Willa. The two lay motionless. Guards entered the arena, the crowd shouting for a death. A hush fell as Svane stood. He had seen enough. He was bored of Willa. A new plaything would keep him occupied. Younger, more agile. A natural fighter. A pet to train.

The guards dragged the bodies back to the cells. Wynonna was waiting. She didn’t have long. She could hear the guards approaching. The body was slung into the cell. Wynonna waited until the coast was clear, unlocking Waverly’s cell. The body lay limp on the floor. Different clothing. Not Waverly. The face greeting her made her stumble backwards. 

Willa.

She stared, unable to fathom how this could be. Face to face with her older sister. Her younger sister somewhere else. 

She stood, not knowing what to do next. Where was Waverly? Her contact nowhere to be seen. Nicole waiting for their return. There was only one thing to do. She placed Willa in the body bag, dragging her out of the cell. 

Nicole helped her lift the bag onto the table. “Is she OK? Is she injured?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean? She’s alive. Tell me she’s alive.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Wynonna. Please. Let me see her.”

“It’s not Waverly.”


	18. Svane's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Nicole and Wynonna get it right this time...

Nicole stared at the body bag. “What do you mean, this isn’t your sister?” 

“It is my sister. Just not the one you’re expecting.”

“Nicole shook her head. “One job and you fuck it up.”

“Language, there are children present.”

“Is Waverly in this bag, or not? Wait, you swear all the time.”

“I’m allowed. And, no she’s not.”

“Where is she?”

“No idea. On the plus side, I won’t have to blast her.”

“Really want to blast you right now.”

“She has the key. Correction. Had.” Wynonna held it up in her hand. “Before she vanished.”

A muffled voice was heard. “She didn’t vanish. She fought me.”

Nicole unzipped the body bag. “Seriously, who are you?”

The contact entered in a hurry. “Can we go, it’s getting rowdy outside. They wanted a kill.”

“Not yet. We need to get our sister,”

The contact pointed to the bag. “You have her.”

“We don’t. This is Willa. Waverly is missing.”

“That's why he stopped the fight. He's already left.”

Their rescue of Waverly had failed. She was now in the hands of Svane. Wynonna shook her head, not what she had planned, none of it. She had gained one sister, lost another. It was dangerous enough stealing into The Pit, attempting to extract a fighter, without getting caught. They now had the new, more dangerous, task of getting Waverly away from a lunatic. 

Doc was waiting by the craft. He looked at Willa, then Wynonna. Wynonna returned his gaze. “Long story.”

The craft made its way to the ship. Nicole unable to express her frustration at Wynonna, her worry for Waverly. Doc broke the silence. “Where do you think Svane will take her?”

“His planet. I’m sure of it.” Willa offered.

Nicole felt tears welling. She didn’t want to cry in front of Wynonna. If only she had been there. If only she had seen her. If only she had rescued her. If only. Wynonna looked over seeing Nicole’s sadness. 

“We’ll get her back. I promise.” Wynonna moved closer. “I know it’s a fuck up. I fucked up. I’ll unfuck it. I swear.”

“I’m in charge from now on.”

Wynonna put her arm round Nicole. “We go get our girl.”

Rosita was waiting for their return. She looked pleased to see them until the news of Waverly’s further disappearance was relayed. They could hear her sobs down the corridor. The group headed to the Coms room. They needed to contact Legion. Nicole spoke first, explaining where they were, what they had done, what they had failed to do.

“You are in violation of Code 25. You will be removed from command and stationed on Gideon.”

Wynonna interrupted. “Hi, remember me. Commander Earp. Small problem. We need her to rescue my sister.”

“Commander Earp what are you doing on this ship?”

“Vacation. As I was saying, we have a task we need her to perform.”

“You are relieved of command too.”

“Really. How many times is that? Five. Make up your minds. By the way, I have someone who knows the layout of Svane’s defences.”

“Who?”

“Do you want my help?”

“If you have such a person we would need to debrief her.”

“That’s Haught’s job.”

Nicole blushed. “Other sister.” 

“You can debrief all you like after we’ve finished with her,” Wynonna continued. “And, only on the condition we keep our ships.”

There was a long pause. Legion had been outplayed by Wynonna yet again. She was good at this game, knowing Legion would give anything to get their hands on Willa with the level of detailed knowledge she possessed. 

“You have twenty-four hours to extract your sister.”

...---… …---… …---…

Svane returned to his private quarters. A smile on his face suggesting he was more than satisfied with his gift from the rebel leader. He had removed one frustration in his life, acquiring a new plaything in the process. He liked the look of Waverly. 

She lay on the bed, still unconscious from the effects of the collar. The last jolt had been brutal. Too severe. She was lucky to be alive. He would have it removed by his men. He looked forward to introducing himself to his captive. There for his needs. And, he had needs. 

Prettier than Willa. Smaller. Younger. Her features oddly familiar. He assumed he must have a type, little knowing his type happened to be related. Her face dusty from the fight, her clothing stained. She needed a wash, perhaps a set of clothing could be found to fit her. He would have his men search Willa’s belongings for something suitable. 

He called for his medic. He needed to make sure she was fit for purpose. The medic scanned the body.

“She’s weak. Dehydrated. I suggest fluids. The collar damaged her neuro booster.”

Svane's face darkened. “A pity.”

“Repairable. Not by me. It would need someone with old knowledge.”

“Put the word out. See if anyone is qualified.”

“They would need to come from Keplar. I don’t think there…”

“I didn’t ask for an explanation. I gave you an order.”

The medic left to get the necessary fluids. He knew without the right person working on the neuro booster it could kill her. Not a risk he was willing to take, fearful of Svane’s wrath should anything go wrong. Better to have some other fool do it. He returned, carrying equipment to administer the fluids. Kneeling, he began to unfasten Waverly’s flight suit, the only item of clothing she had worn, apart from boots, since her capture.

Svane stood watching, his eyes fixed on his exquisite prize. The medic lifted her body slightly to remove the top part of the suit from her arms. Laying her down once more, she stirred, mouthing a name. Barely a whisper. Her hand went to her neck, to the collar, the movement slow, to feel rather than attempt to remove. Her hand fell back, her head flopping to one side. 

“The fluids will take time. It’s best to let her sleep.”

“Leave me.”

Svane waited until the medic had left. He knelt by Waverly’s body, his eyes taking time to explore this delicious, naked creature before him. He reached out to brush her hair back, her reaction so fast it caught Svane by surprise, grabbing his wrist, pushing it away.

“No.”

Svane knew he would need to take his time. He moved back, their eyes locked. He could see her fierce determination. He liked that. He craved her fire. Her resistance. He craved someone other than yes people. He craved someone to consume.

She closed her eyes. 

...---… …---… …---…

Willa was shown to her quarters. She would be using Waverly’s in her absence. Nicole was unhappy with the arrangement, as was Rosita, but with Wynonna occupying the spare sleep quarter, this was the only option. She needed rest, time to acclimatise to being away from Svane. Wynonna took the opportunity to discuss with Nicole their next move. 

Nicole poured a cup of red from Wynonna’s canister. “I’ve been to the planet. I know the surface. Willa can help with what’s underneath.” 

“I don’t trust her,” Wynonna replied. “I know she’s my sister. Not sure whose side she’s on.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We go. Keep her here. She’ll be recognised if she’s with us.”

“What if she leads us into a trap?”

“A chance we’ll have to take. No guarantees.”

Nicole took a swig of red. “Doc stays. He can watch her.”

“If she helps us, she can stay. Doc can put her back on the planet if anything goes wrong.”

Hours ticked by, time was running out. They didn’t have long. Willa gave them a detailed description, sufficient for Nicole and Wynonna to find their way in and out. Willa suspected Svane would keep Waverly in his quarters. Difficult to penetrate, given the number of guards. Not impossible, if distracted.

The rescue was on, their craft landing at a location Willa suggested would provide cover, close enough to get to Svane’s lair quickly. They waited until there was no one watching, moving inside, making their way along passages. They found the guard room, donning uniforms. Wynonna handed Nicole a coms earpiece.

“I follow you. I have your back.”

“Stay close.”

They continued deeper into the complex. A warren leading to a large, natural cavern, filled with weapons. Wynonna extracted the mini explosive from her pocket, disappearing into the dimly lit void. The explosion reverberated off the walls. It would buy them some time. They stopped outside Svane’s quarters, waiting, hoping they were not being led into a trap.

Nicole motioned she was going in. Wynonna would stay outside, keep watch. Nicole slipped in, scanning for anyone who might be inside. 

Waverly was asleep. Nicole approached, lifting her up in her arms, the movement causing Waverly to stir. She opened her eyes, pushing Nicole away, not knowing whether to believe what she was seeing. So many disappointments, she was too afraid to believe she was staring at Nicole. 

“It’s me.”

“What kept you?”

No more words. Nicole gently brushed her lips against Waverly’s. She could feel her body respond. She wanted to stay there in the embrace. They were together again. She heard movement. Someone was coming.

“Can you walk?”

“I think so.”

Waverly stood, ripping the fluid pouch from her arm, slipping into her flight suit. Nicole moved off, Waverly behind. They were almost at the door when they heard a voice.

“I wouldn’t.”

Nicole turned. Svane stood with his gun poised to shoot. His eyes locked on Nicole, his finger hovering over the trigger. There was no escape.

“My guards are on their way. Too bad you won’t get to see Legion destroyed at my hands.”

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t think so. Hand her to me.”

Nicole pressed Waverly into her back, keeping her safe, out of the line of fire. Her weapon ready to return fire. If anyone was going to be shot it would be her, or Svane. She could feel Waverly pulling away.

“It’s OK. Let me go.”

“Stay behind me.”

Waverly pushed Nicole out of the way, launching herself at Svane. Wynonna heard the shots. She rushed in to find Nicole standing over Svane’s body, Waverly slumped on top. The shot had grazed her side. Superficial. They needed to move fast, guards were on their way. Nicole lifted Waverly off Svane, Wynonna leading them back along their route in. 

They brought Waverly to the medical bay once back on board the ship, laying her on an observation table. Wynonna removed the collar. She could see the burn mark on Waverly’s neck. It was deep, wondering how Waverly had endured such torture. She turned to Nicole.

“Did you kill him?”

“Not sure.”

“I want to rip his heart out.”

“Later. Willa can help us.”

“She won’t be able to pulse.”

“That doesn’t matter. She’s here.”

“But…”

Nicole didn’t understand. Their connection was lost.

They would need to start again.


	19. Angel's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back safe, the path before them is uncertain...

Waverly lay sedated on the observation table. Wynonna stood back allowing Nicole see the damage to her neck. Crimson, the collar having seared her body. Neither could speak. The one they loved before them, injured. Their only consolation.

She was alive.

Nicole was unaware her hand had reached out to hold Waverly’s. A connection made momentarily. A move made subconsciously. There would be no more running away, no more playing games, no more hiding her feelings. She was there, fully present, standing before the person she wanted to be with. 

Wynonna sensed they needed time together without her presence, making her excuses. She would talk to Nicole. Now was not the time. Once alone, Nicole’s eyes cast their gaze over her lover, the peaceful expression on her face, the beauty of her features. She never thought she could miss someone, be so grateful for their return. The touch of her skin a reminder of what she had so nearly lost, its warmth, silkiness only now appreciated to the full. 

How blind, Nicole thought, not to have seen this before. 

Naturally, she had savoured Waverly’s physical form. Delighted in its exquisiteness. Surveying a land foreign to her at first, gradually coming to know its terrain. Its gentle undulations, its peaks, its hidden valleys. How she wished she could hold her in her arms right now, see the dance of light in her eyes, feel her breath against her own skin. She leant over, placing a soft kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

“I’m not leaving you ever again, you hear me Cadet Waverly Earp.”

Waverly lay motionless. Whatever was happening to her body, she was in a state of sleep. 

“I will make it up to you. I promise. Whatever you want. Just you and me.”

Nicole felt the smallest of movement in Waverly’s hand. She couldn’t be sure, almost as if trying to tell Nicole she had heard her promise. That she understood. That she agreed with everything Nicole was saying. 

“I’ll be back soon. I need to check on a few things. I won’t leave you for long.”

There was no further movement. No acknowledgement. Deeply sedated. Treatment underway. 

Nicole returned to her quarters. She needed to talk to Doc about Svane, to Wynonna about Waverly, to Rosita to reassure her everything would be alright. Most of all, she needed rest. Her own body ached from the rescue, the pace of their exit fast, Waverly’s body slung over her shoulder, a weight she would bare gladly. Forever. 

She had watched in awe as Wynonna navigated their path out, her ability to sense the enemy a tactical advantage. Lightning reflexes and ferocious fighting skills bringing down those who got in their way. They had made it to the craft with moments to spare. Luck and timing on their side. The landing site suggested by Willa allowing their craft to make a quick escape. Her intimate knowledge of a hostile environment proving invaluable. 

It would also prove instrumental in the battle with Svane. He lived. Badly wounded. Nicole’s shot well-aimed, despite Waverly’s intervention. Had Waverly not pushed her out of the way, she would have received a full blast to the stomach, little possibility of surviving. The second time Waverly had saved her life. 

Her sleep pod a welcome sight, she climbed in fully clothed, intending only to snatch a few moments, enough to take the edge off exhaustion. Her eyes closed, her mind drifting off to sleep. The sound of Wynonna humming in her earpiece waking her several hours later. Her admiration turning to annoyance at the interruption.

“Seriously. I hate you.”

“You don’t. I can tell. Andherei remember.”

“This better be important.”

Wynonna entered Nicole’s quarters, making herself comfortable on the couch, holding out her trademark canister of red. Nicole accepted the offer, taking a swig, the alcohol sending a message to her brain to wake up.

Nicole could see Wynonna struggling to say what was on her mind. A first. Her tongue usually well-oiled by liquor. It was strange watching Wynonna lost for words.

“Are you here just to drink with me?”

“I need you to know.”

“Say it. Whatever it is.”

Wynonna sat in silence once more. Another swig, perhaps to lubricate her throat, perhaps provide courage. Nicole couldn’t tell.

“My sister won’t be able to pulse.”

“OK. So?”

“You’re not Andherei.”

“Try me.”

Wynonna’s eyes remained locked on her canister. “To lose the ability to pulse is…”

“Just tell me.”

“Death.”

“Not following. She’s alive. She’s being treated. How can not pulsing be death?”

“Of the soul. The essence of who we are.”

“But, she’s Waverly. She’s mine, if she’ll have me.”

“We see the world differently. Energy. It’s a visible language.”

“Right. Visible language. Still not following.”

“When you mixed, did you see anything?”

“Sure. A room changed colour. Waverly’s body…”

“Silvery white?” Wynonna offered.

“Silvery. Yes, exactly that. And, her eyes…”

“Dazzling green.”

“You’ve seen?” Nicole asked.

“All the time. You know she’s special?”

“Absolutely.”

“No. I mean special. She’s rare among Andherei. It’s called the Angel’s touch.”

“OK. Now totally lost.”

“This is so hard. Look, if I show you, you might understand.”

“Anything. Really, if it helps Waverly.”

Wynonna stood, placing the canister on the floor, moving towards Nicole perched on the corner of the workstation. Wynonna took Nicole’s hand, bringing it to her mark. The transformation was instantaneous. The room exploded in a kaleidoscope of colour, light dancing off surfaces, so alive it took Nicole’s breath away.

She brought her eyes to Wynonna’s body. It shimmered with the most majestic colours she had ever seen. The richest blues and greens. Deep. Intense. Broody. Wynonna’s personality displayed on a colour palette unique to her. She looked down. Her own body cloaked in radiant pinks. She could hear Wynonna’s voice telling her to think of Waverly. Her eyes closed, her mind recalling an image, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. 

“Nicole, look at your body. Look what Waverly has given you.”

Nicole’s eyes fell upon her own form once more. No longer hues of pink, it shimmered silvery white. Her hand pulled away, the beauty too intense for her. Her mind utterly blown.

“Is that? Is that Waverly?”

Wynonna nodded. “When you mixed, she gave you some of her energy. She gave you the gift of an angel’s touch.”

Nicole shook her head. “I can’t. What is this?”

I know. I’m sorry. All I can say is Waverly has changed.”

…---… …---… …---…

“Get it off, I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.”

“Hey, hey. It’s OK. Waves, I’m here.”

“It’s killing me. Please.”

“I’m here. Bad dream. Only a bad dream. There.”

Waverly opened her eyes. She looked scared, the same nightmare over and over. She stared into Nicole’s eyes, a lost look in her own. Nicole’s hand reached out to caress a face she would die for. Her feeble efforts wanting to bring some comfort, some reassurance she no longer had to fight demons alone.

Waverly sat up. “I’m sorry. I woke you again.”

“Look at me. I’m here. I’ll always be here. Never say sorry to me.”

Waverly spent most of her time in Nicole’s quarters once released from the medical bay. The holistic program could repair physical injuries, the burn to her neck barely visible, the wound to her side gone. The damage to her neuro booster outside the range of treatment. 

Waverly used Nicole’s sleep pod, the lights permanently dimmed allowing her body to adjust. Nicole slept on the couch, her legs hanging over the end, body barely covered by the synthetic blanket borrowed from one of the crafts. She didn’t mind. Doc had suggested rigging up a temporary sleeping quarter in one of the training rooms for him. Nicole taking his sleep quarters. She brushed that idea aside. A kind gesture, but she wanted to remain close to Waverly. 

They were nearing Gideon. Wynonna had negotiated a trade with Legion. She was clever. She knew the value of Willa’s knowledge, seeking to use it to her advantage. She had come to understand Willa. Her deep sadness at nearly killing Waverly. Their angel. Never intended, she had never forgiven herself, Wynonna adding to that burden. They were older, wiser, drank more. Wynonna glad to have her sister back. 

Wynonna traded ships. She would take Nicole’s place in the war against Svane, allowing her to bring Waverly home. Legion had enough ships. The absence of one acceptable now Willa had provided sufficient information on Svane’s strategy. A charge from the rear his way of bringing down Legion. No longer possible. His ships intercepted. His plans tossed aside. Three Earp sisters managing to defeat a whole army. 

Girl power at its best.

Nicole had let Wynonna into her heart. She didn’t want to let her go. Earp sisters. They burrow their way in. Wynonna took Willa with her. They would make sure Svane was neutralised. 

For the Union. 

For Waverly.

Their final time together spent with Wynonna and Willa instructing Nicole on what needed to be done for their sister. 

She needed The Old One.


	20. The ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly begin their final quest...

They had not been intimate since the rescue. 

Waverly feared Nicole would grow tired of her if they no longer were able to explore each other. Enjoy togetherness. She was scared. Scared to venture further. Scared to touch Nicole, for fear it being taken as an invitation to reciprocate. Terrified of her body freezing, as it had done the first time Nicole tried to get close. Muscles tensing, pushing Nicole away, running to the sleep quarters, crawling into the pod sobbing. 

Nicole had followed. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“I can’t satisfy you.”

“I understand. Trust me. I understand.”

“How can you?”

Nicole was at a loss. She knew Waverly was grieving. She could see it in her eyes. The uncertainty, the fear. Waverly was completely and utterly lost, no longer able to connect with those who loved her. Wynonna explained this would be part of the process. It would need utmost patience on Nicole’s part. Time. Plenty of time. Nothing hurried. She would need to demonstrate to Waverly all the love she had for her. Slowly. Gently.

Nicole was at her workstation replying to a message from Wynonna. Waverly emerged from the sleep quarters, sitting on the edge of the couch, watching Nicole immersed in her work. She loved her. She no longer could see Nicole’s love being sent to her, let alone feel it. Her heart was breaking. Torn between wanting to stay with Nicole and setting her free to find someone who could love her the way she needed. The way she deserved. 

Nicole looked up, her smile met with the now familiar dullness in Waverly’s eyes. The sparkle gone. Her heart breaking too. Here was the person she no longer wanted to run away from, shutting her out, keeping her at arm’s length. She would remain waiting outside Waverly’s heart, forever, if it meant being with her. She sensed Waverly didn’t want that. 

“Can I get you anything?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head. She wanted her life to be as it was. Nothing else mattered. She came to stand by Nicole, brushing her hair back, the way she had the first time on AquaLuna. Her hand paused as she gazed deep into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Don’t stop.”

Waverly removed her hand abruptly. Anxiety building once more. She wanted to, she wanted nothing more than to please. Her inability to see Nicole’s radiance stopping her.

Nicole had an idea. “Would you let me try something?”

Waverly nodded, watching Nicole disappear, reappearing a few moments later with an item. A length of cloth used as a neck protector under her combat suit. She was nervous, wondering what Nicole had in mind.

Nicole moved towards her. “Guide me, without words.”

Waverly looked confused. “What do I do?”

“Show me where to go. How to find you.”

“What if you can’t? What if you can’t find me?”

“I’ll keep looking.”

Nicole held out the scarf. “I need you to wear this over your eyes.”

Waverly didn’t want to. She wanted curl up in a ball, let the Universe carry on without her. She nodded, allowing Nicole to tie the scarf, making sure it was not too tight. Waverly moved her head from side to side. “I can’t see.”

“No words.”

It took a few moments to adjust to her blindness. She could feel her heart beating. She could sense Nicole in the room, no longer able to know where. She was close.

“What if I…?”

“No words.”

Nicole’s reply sent a shiver through her body. The first time she had felt something other than pain in her heart. She reached out, searching for Nicole, her hand gently returned to her side. She didn’t know what to do. 

Silence. 

She lifted her finger to her own cheek. Nicole’s finger stroked where she had pointed. It startled her. Unexpected. Pleasant. She would have to rely on her body to inform her. She touched her mouth, feeling Nicole’s finger run across her lips. The gentlest of movements, sending another shiver through her body. 

She touched her chin, her neck, waiting for Nicole to follow. To move with her. Her hand rested on the top of her flight suit. She could feel Nicole’s movements, slowly, ever so slowly, the suit opening, cool air hitting her skin. Her finger touched her vest, Nicole pulling it over her head, slowly, ever so slowly. Her finger trailed down, brushing over a nipple, Nicole following, taking it gently between finger and thumb, releasing. A tongue replacing, the touch sending a wave down her body. She pointed to the bottom of her flight suit. Nicole pushed it down, slowly, ever so slowly, leaving Waverly in nothing but her briefs. 

Exposed. 

Her hand touched her stomach. Nicole’s tongue moved across skin. Her legs moved, hands reaching out. Nicole understood, guiding her to the couch. She leant against the back, legs parting, finger pointing to the top of her briefs. Nicole’s hand found entry, tracing a gentle path down, her fingers hovering, allowing Waverly to lead her wherever she wanted to go. She could feel Waverly’s body shaking.

She reached down. Nicole followed. Building rhythm, pulling away suddenly, earning a moan. Nicole knelt, removing the last item of clothing, placing a hand on each knee. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Waiting for Waverly to guide her home. 

Waverly’s hand invited Nicole to enter. She ran a tongue up one thigh, pausing, trailing down the other, repeating the action over and over. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Waiting for Waverly to guide her home. Waverly no longer needed to show her what she wanted, heavy breathing enough to tell Nicole where to venture. Without warning she inserted a finger, Waverly’s gasp confirming the action. A second, movement increasing, rhythm matched. So close. So close. Her other hand moving above, circling. Waverly’s back arched, head flung back, Nicole’s name leaving her mouth.

Nicole had found her.

…---… …---… …---…

They made their way to Nicole’s apartment. An indefinite leave of absence arranged. Wynonna was extremely good at getting what she wanted from Legion. Rosita had been right. Nicole secretly was jealous of Wynonna’s ability to navigate life to her advantage. What she would give to be able to operate like her, drink like her. 

The apartment had been cleaned in preparation for their arrival. Extra food boxes left. Nicole let Waverly settle in the bedroom. More relaxed since their little experiment, Nicole was pleased with herself for having found a route back to Waverly. Their only attempt. Once was enough, for now.

It allowed Waverly to begin to understand her new world. One not enhanced. Nicole wanted to show her she still could feel, still could enjoy her body. She would do whatever it took to fix Waverly. A glass of blue in her hand, she looked out over the city. So much had happened since she was last here. So many changes. She had changed. Her priorities had changed. Her focus had changed.

Nicole felt a hand touch the small of her back. “We’ll go to Keplar as soon as I can get us a flight. Have you told your parents?” 

“I’ve been thinking. Perhaps, I do this alone.”

Nicole pulled away. “Together. We do this together.”

“Please don’t waste your life on me. On some stupid quest to restore my pulse.”

Nicole wanted to scream. “Nothing matters more than you. Push me away as far as you like. I will find you, sit outside your room, sing like Wynonna did in my earpiece.”

Waverly laughed. The first laugh Nicole had heard since the rescue. “Did she do that?”

“Every night. I’m sure she thought torturing me was good in some screwed up way.”

“She did that to me. Outside my bedroom. Wouldn’t leave until I screamed at her. Her way of connecting, I guess.”

“She made me sing. Wanted to see me dance naked.”

“Testing you.”

“I sang in front of the crew. For you. Felt fucking stupid.”

Waverly arms wrapped around Nicole’s waist. “You sang?”

Nicole nodded. “Would have danced naked.”

“For me?”

“Don’t shut me out.”

“Nothing feels right anymore.”

“We go to Keplar. First, we need to see my mother. She has knowledge of the Old One.”

Nicole had scheduled a meeting. The first time she had seen her mother in years. Her aunt would be there too. An Elder, her father’s sister. Adored by Nicole, her wise counsel always accepted. Nicole hoped they could have had the meeting at her family home. Her mother declined, preferring to hold it in one of the chambers at Legion. Nicole was disappointed. She wanted to mend bridges, bring her mother closer. She could feel her resistance.

She wanted to be loved. Loved. Was that too much to ask? Nicole spotted her mother on entering the chamber. Her aunt standing to greet them, her mother remaining seated. Nicole was used to her mother’s lack of affection. Waverly was not. She was shocked. Her parents were affectionate, tactile, welcoming. To see Nicole’s mother sit motionless.

Nicole offered her hand, her mother kissing the back, the customary greeting for a Gideon. “May the Gods be with you Mother.”

“And with you. Is this Waverly?”

Nicole nodded, holding her hand out to her aunt. “Nicole, you look well. I was meaning to invite you to one of our gatherings on your return. How long are you here?”

“Not long. I need to get to Keplar. Find the Old One. For Waverly.”

Nicole’s mother nodded. “You mentioned in your message. I have records held by Legion. Are you certain you want to find her?”

Nicole’s aunt scowled. “Of course she wants to find her. Can’t you see she’s in love? Whatever you need, I will provide. When are you thinking of taking the Elder test?”

Nicole hadn’t thought that far. Becoming an Elder no longer a priority. “I haven’t decided. What knowledge do you have of the Old One?”

Her aunt called up Gideon data on the screen. “Have you heard of the Eye of Argon?”

“No. Where is it?”

Her aunt stared off into the distance. “It is where the misty, blood-splattered, never-ending landscape of yellow, sandy, parched, moving dunes meets the heavily-laden solar eclipses of a lost, revolving sun, never to endure a night of rest in the bed of a damsel stressed amongst wires of love. Forever undulating to the dance of a thousand moons. A nest of barbarians who guard the Eye are ferocious, their leader once felled by Grignr’s might axe…”

Nicole laughed. “OK. OK. Enough. I get the point. I kneel before you. What do I do?”

“So you want our help?”

“I want Waverly to find peace. Whatever that takes.”

Nicole’s mother was silent, unable to connect. She could barely look her in the eye.

Nicole’s aunt realised she would need to orchestrate. “You are a good child. But, this may involve you paying a heavy price. Are you prepared to accept the sacrifice?”

Nicole nodded. “For Waverly.”

Waverly interrupted. “No sacrifice. I do this on my own.”

“My dearest, you are truly loved. The whole of Gideon is behind you because of Nicole. I’m sorry, this is not a journey you can take alone.”

“I cannot ask Nicole to do this for me. I go alone.”

Nicole’s aunt placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “You are brave, but, if I might add naïve. Nicole has made her choice, for you. Because of you. She understands what is before her and remains by your side. Do not dismiss such a gesture lightly.”

“I don’t want her to sacrifice anything for me.”

“If a price has to be paid she will gladly pay it, with her life if necessary.”

Tears began to fall from Waverly’s eyes. “Never. I would rather die than let that happen. I’m dying anyway. Without the neuro booster I don’t have long.”

Nicole reeled at Waverly’s admission. Wynonna had not mentioned this to her. She looked at Waverly, her own tears coming. “Why didn’t you say? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Waverly had no words. She turned, rushing from the chamber, leaving Nicole watching her exit.

Nicole’s mother looked up. “I’m sorry you are in this position. She is beautiful. You have chosen well. You are clearly meant for each other. Go be with her. May the Gods be with you on your journey.”

Nicole’s aunt held out a small cloth pouch. “I had intended to give this to you when you become an Elder.”

Nicole opened the bag. Inside a plain necklace made of black fibre from which a blue stone hung. It radiated its own light. As if alive. Dancing to its own tune. 

“What is this?”

Her aunt took the necklace from her, placing it over Nicole’s head, adjusting its position. “It’s a talisman. Extremely old.”

Nicole hugged her aunt, turning to her mother. “I’ll always love you.”

Her mother stood, opening her arms, allowing Nicole to move forward. They embraced. A wound healed.

Waverly was outside, sitting on the steps leading to the entrance, head in hands sobbing. Nicole came and sat beside her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I want to go home.”

“To the apartment?”

“Home.”

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly’s parents were waiting at the docking station on their arrival. Her mother hugged Waverly, crying at the return of her angel. Her father placed a hand on Waverly’s back to welcome her home. 

He turned to Nicole. “You are welcome. I am glad to meet you, finally . Your father was a very brave man.”

“Thank you. I’m glad to be here. Waverly has told me about the farm.”

“I hope you like fruit.”

Nicole smiled. She had wanted to visit under happier circumstances. She was here, now, with Waverly and that was all that mattered. Waverly’s father led them to the cruiser. Their home was some distance. It would allow Nicole an opportunity to see the land where Waverly grew up. The mountains, the ocean, the settlements. 

Nicole sat gazing out the window at a landscape more beautiful than she could ever have imagined. Having lived underground on Gideon, she appreciated all surface-dwelling planets. Contours, changing scenery, sky. She spotted the ocean in the distance, her excitement increasing. She was desperate to swim in it. She hoped Waverly would be willing to go with her.

Waverly sat with her mother. They were quiet, holding hands. A connection restored. The farm was huge, stretching as far as the eye could see. Waverly’s father employed gannabots to help him in the fields. Hundreds busying themselves, trimming branches and vines, spraying, collecting ripe fruit. Nicole could see them moving along rows, their onboard processors monitoring conditions. Fascinating, she thought, as Waverly’s world was revealed to her.

They arrived at the house. Homely. Two levels. Waverly’s father taking their bags, leading the way. Nicole following, Waverly and her mother remaining outside.

“Your father will go with you to Argon. He knows the way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“My angel. I’m glad you’re here. Nicole is lovely. So beautiful. Her energy pattern is amazing around you.”

Waverly hugged her mother. “I remember. I’m scared.”

“I know, I can see. Be brave. All is not lost. There’s still hope.”

“What if I don’t make it?”

“You will have Nicole with you. Whatever happens, she will be by your side. That’s all that matters.”

“I don’t want her to be there. Her aunt said it will involve a sacrifice. I can’t ask that of her.”

“You don’t have a choice. Your energy is mixed with hers. She needs to go with you. It’s your only hope.”

Nicole appeared in the doorway. “Your father said he’ll take me to see the ocean. Did you want to come?”

Waverly’s mother smiled. “Go with her. She needs you as much as you need her.”


	21. Saving Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nicole be able to save Waverly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may read like I'm on drugs.
> 
> Currently channelling: Alt-J - Breezeblocks (Tinlicker Extended Remix)
> 
> Enjoy...!

Nicole had seen oceans, mostly with her father, none were like this. It spoke to her soul, knowing Waverly had gazed at the same view growing up, learnt to swim here with Wynonna, caught fish here with Willa. Her eyes followed wave after wave as they crashed on the shore. The sound meditative. 

Waverly was beside her, hand resting on her back, glad to see the ocean again, glad to see her parents again. She was home.

She leant her head against Nicole’s shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

“I’d love to build a house here. Wake up to this, with you.”

“The Elders wouldn’t be happy.”

“No, but I would. I’m guessing, so would you. 

Waverly nodded. “It’s your destiny to become an Elder.”

“It’s my destiny to be with you.”

“Please don’t give everything up for me.”

“All my life I’ve gone along with what others expected of me. This is where I want to be.”

“What if we don’t make it back from Argon?”

Nicole turned to face her. “We will. I know we will. My aunt said the talisman will protect us.”

“I’m really scared.”

“Me too. Scared of losing you. Never again Waverly Angel Earp. You’re stuck with me.”

“I’m not an angel all the time.”

“And, now I’m incredibly turned on with your father watching.”

“I could ask him to leave for a few hours. Perhaps we could swim.”

“Forgot to bring a swim suit.”

Waverly winked. “Me too.”

Waverly’s father handed her a bag. “Your mother thought you might want time alone. She packed food and towels. I’ll be back before sunset.”

Waverly hugged her father. “I’m glad you’re coming with us.”

Swimming in the ocean was magical. It took time for Nicole to adjust to the movement of water around her body, preferring to watch Waverly swim effortlessly. The smile on her face telling Nicole she was happy. They lay on a towel, the cool breeze drying their bodies. She no longer wanted to be anywhere but here, no longer wanted to go off exploring on her own. Here was all she wanted to explore. Here was home. 

“And here I,” she repeated silently. Her new mantra.

They heard Waverly’s father approaching, frantically pulling on clothes, giggling at being caught like naughty children. He remained in the cruiser allowing them to make themselves decent. Nicole’s eyes were heavy as they drove back to the house. Fighting to keep them open, she studied the landscape, wanting to take in as much as she could of her new surroundings. The mountains and valleys of Waverly’s early life. Exquisite, natural beauty laid bare. 

Waverly’s mother had prepared a feast. The volume of food on one table astounded Nicole, more accustomed to smaller portions on Gideon, the planet’s limited growing space requiring a reduced diet for its inhabitants. 

Waverly’s mother took Nicole’s hand. “Come sit, enjoy. Let me know if you need more.”

“Thank you. You are too generous.”

“Tell me about Gideon.”

“I’m sure Waverly has told you plenty.”

“I want to hear from you.”

Nicole spent most of the meal informing Waverly’s mother. Sat in rapt attention, she studied the changing patterns of Nicole’s energy as she explained what it was like growing up the daughter of an Elder. Waverly’s father sat quietly at the other end of the table. Watching.

“And, what was it like being a commander?”

“Challenging. Rewarding. I’m guessing Wynonna would say the same.”

“Wynonna is not one for communicating. She leaves that to her sister.”

“I am honoured to know Wynonna. She is a credit to you.”

“And, when did you know you loved my daughter?”

Waverly gasped. “Mother, please. You’re as bad as Wynonna.”

“The moment I met her. The moment she saved my life. The moment we mixed. The moment I let her go. The moment I got her back. Each deeper than the previous.”

“Waverly is very lucky to have you.”

“Seriously, dying of embarrassment over here.” Waverly interrupted. 

“I never knew I could feel this way for anyone.”

“Can we please, please stop talking about my love life. More food anyone?”

Waverly’s mother stood. “You have a beautiful energy Nicole. You radiate love, but I can see you are tired. Let me show you to your room.” 

Nicole followed, looking back at Waverly, wondering which room she would be sleeping in. Waverly was deep in conversation with her father, a concerned look on her face. She wanted to stay. She decided it best to follow Waverly’s mother. She lay on the bed taking in the room, hoping it was Waverly’s, but it so easily could have been Wynonna’s. Star charts, war heroes, drawings, whoever owned this room was an amazing artist. Native animals and plants, intricate details observed, recorded with fine lines. 

Her eyes closed. Her body telling her to get some rest. She had taken a few chemical sachets from the ship, having come to rely on them for switching off her mind. Not this night. She wanted to stay awake for Waverly. She fought sleep for as long as she could. It won. She had been asleep for a few hours when the action of Waverly getting into bed startled her. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What were you talking about with your father?”

“Nothing. It can wait.”

Nicole sat up. “Tell me, or you’ll get the Eyes.”

“He wants one of us to take over the farm. I suggested Willa. Wynonna will never leave the military. You know how much fun she has twisting Legion round her little finger. Her new plaything.”

“She’s very good at getting what she wants. Like her little sister.”

“Who says I want you?”

“That’s it, you’re getting the Eyes.”

“Shush, my parents will hear,” sending both into a fit of giggles.

…---… …---… …---…

Waverly’s mother packed enough food for a major expedition. She hugged her husband, tears streaming down her face, their long goodbye observed by Nicole. How she had wanted her own parents to be this loving, this caring. 

It was a two day journey. They would spend the first driving to the edge of Argon, camping at a spot Waverly’s father knew well. The second would be more arduous, trekking on foot through a hostile terrain, their intention to reach the Eye of Argon by nightfall. They made camp as the sun was setting. Nicole helped to start the fire, a new and fascinating task, Waverly laying out the food to be cooked. 

Waverly’s father held out a canister. “My own brew. It’s strong. Not too much at first.”

Nicole took a swig, immediately coughing, realising how Wynonna could drink red so easily. She attempted to say thank you, her throat continuing to have spasms from whatever she had just consumed.

Food eaten, fire watched, a growing taste for home brew, Nicole allowed herself to relax. She had been anxious for most of the journey, knowing where they were heading. Waverly sat beside her, one arm resting on Nicole’s leg, fingers stroking the back of her hand, a sensation making Nicole wish they were alone. 

No longer able to stay awake, Waverly retired to the cruiser, leaving Nicole and her father to enjoy the last of his brew. He retrieved two blankets from his tent, offering one to Nicole. She accepted the protection against the cold night air. They sat watching the flames dance a path into the sky. 

Nicole had so many questions. “I don't understand why medics can't help Waverly.”

He poked the fire with a stick. “Living metal. Has its own soul. We learnt of its powers many centuries ago.”

“Metal that lives. Is that why only the Old One can help?”

“She knows. Don’t let her looks deceive you.”

“And a sacrifice?”

“Payment. Someone whose heart is linked to the person.”

“A lover?”

Waverly’s father nodded. “I am honoured you are willing to sacrifice for Waverly. It is not required.”

“I don’t understand. She needs a sacrifice.”

“I will be.”

“No. This is my duty. Plus, I have protection.”

“Protection?”

“I cannot ask this of you. Waverly would be devastated.”

“It is decided. If you stay on Keplar the farm is yours. I hear you want to build a house by the ocean.”

“I…I can’t. Not like this. Not like this.”

Nicole needed time alone. Time to absorb everything she had been told. The love Waverly’s family had for their child too much for her. Not wanting to cry in front of Waverly’s father, she walked to the edge of the valley, her path lit by the moons. 

Everything. Everything she wanted was being handed to her, but at an enormous cost. If Waverly survived the ritual they would be together, without her father. She sat on a rock, studying the stars that navigated their own path above her. How far they had travelled together. How much they had had to overcome in the short time they had known each other. 

She remembered their first conversation, Waverly sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, so fresh, so eager, so willing to do her best to impress her new commander. How she had warned Waverly not to be like her sister. Wynonna, the incredible, lovable, infuriating Wynonna. How she had warned Waverly not to be a shining star. Her Waverly. Her beloved, who never stopped being a shining star. Guiding her home. 

She returned to the camp site. Waverly’s father had already turned in, the fire dying. Waverly was asleep. Tomorrow would be her biggest test. Nicole crawled in beside, her hand lightly touching her arm, her body positioning itself as near as it could without waking her. Waverly stirred, turning over to face Nicole. Her eyes remaining closed.

“Where were you?” Waverly asked.

“Talking. Walking. Looking at the stars. So beautiful.”

“Me, or the stars.”

“You.”

…---… …---… …---…

They set off on foot at first light. The route they were about to take would lead them through hostile territory. Wild animals roamed, hungry for fresh meat, ready to attack the unprepared. Waverly’s father handed Nicole a blast gun, his sword strapped to his side. Waverly’s mother had loaned Waverly her sword. 

Dense woodland lay ahead. Branches over their heads blocking out much of the sky. Glow batons provided their only light, throwing out a bluish hue over their surroundings, long shadows keeping them company. Waverly’s father knew the route intimately. Acting as a guide for others, he had been taught the path by his father, who in turn had learnt it from his father, as far back as the first Andherei to venture here. 

It was how the living metal was discovered. Known as the Other, a group of hunters stumbled across it in a cave, while looking for shelter. The last of its kind. Dying. In need of sustenance. A lifeform older than those who had travelled from Earth to colonise the planet. More evolved, yet capable of combining with humans, enhancing their senses. The hunters who found it were terrified, their ignorance making them run away in fear of their lives.

One returned, braver than the rest, willing to help, willing to accept the Other. She used her knife to make a small incision across the palm of her hand, placing it against the pulsating form. A sharing of life energies. Each benefiting the other. Each feeding the other. Each supporting the other. 

A mixing. 

Nicole could hear something moving. They were being stalked. Waverly’s father had sensed the animal closing in on them. He motioned to Nicole to cover his back, disappearing into the thick blanket of undergrowth. Sounds of a fight, Waverly’s father emerged, a deep gash to his leg. The animal had managed to get one final blow in before dying. Bleeding profusely, barely able to walk, he slumped on a fallen tree stump. Pulling out a length of material and a patch from her pack, Waverly knelt, dressing the wound, retrieving a canister from his pack.

“Drink. You need to rest.”

“I can’t. We need to get to the cave before nightfall.”

He attempted to stand. Nicole could see he was in a lot of pain, the wound deeper than he would admit. He hobbled on ahead, a trickle of blood left in his wake. A calling sign for all the other predators lurking in the darkness. 

They made it to a small clearing. Waverly’s father was in a bad way. Breathing heavily, his head hanging, sweat pouring from his brow. Whatever attacked him, his body was unable to cope with the effects. He paused, trying to catch his breath, his vision becoming blurry. 

“We are here. Give me a moment.”

He slumped to the ground. No longer able to fight the toxins, he lay motionless. Nicole took command, instructing Waverly to take one of his arms, pulling him into the entrance of the cave.

"We need to get him as far into the cave as we can.” Nicole ordered.

Waverly nodded, taking the weight of her father. He was heavy. They dragged him to a small chamber. Panting, taking a break, Nicole surveyed their surroundings.

“Your father told me the Old One resides in the heart of this cave. I think we can find our way.”

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Waverly asked.

“I have no idea what’s the right thing to do anymore. All I know is I need to get you to the hunter, with or without your father.”

“I’m not leaving him.”

“OK. OK. We stay, for a while.”

They sat waiting. Nicole desperate to continue on their journey, Waverly desperate to stay with her father. At last he stirred, moving his head from side to side, trying to bring back his senses.

“We are near. Help me to my feet.”

They obeyed, his groan at being hoisted to his feet bringing tears to Waverly’s eyes.

Waverly’s father pointed to the right. “This way. There are many turns. Easy to get lost.”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other. They so nearly had set off unguided. 

They made their way further into the cave. A warren of turnings, most leading nowhere. At last they came across the place where the hunter resided. She sat on cushions, her legs crossed beneath her, eyes closed. She motioned for them to approach.

Waverly’s father was barely able to stand. They placed him on a stone ledge, standing guard by his side.

The hunter opened her eyes. “Welcome. Which one of you needs my help?”

Nicole pointed to Waverly. Waverly pointed to her father.

“I can only help one of you. Which is it to be?”

“Waverly. We are here for Waverly.” Nicole shouted.

“I see. But, her father is injured. Do you not want my help with him?”

“We do. But, we came for Waverly. She’s dying.”

“I can see. She’s rare. Very rare.”

“Can you help?”

“Tricky. Very tricky. You are fortunate she has the Angel’s touch. It means no life can be taken. But, it will still cost you.”

“Name it.”

“What do you desire most?”

Nicole paused, considering the question. “To gaze at Waverly for the rest of my life.”

The hunter nodded. “Then that is my payment.”


	22. Waverly's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight is a wonderful thing...

Waverly’s father drifted in and out of consciousness, his body in shock as the toxin spread through his veins, dragging him closer to death. He didn’t have long. The animal that attacked had deposited enough poison to kill anyone not Andherei within minutes. 

Waverly placed her hand on his forehead. “He’s burning up. Do something. Please.”

“He is close to death. His energy is barely visible,” the hunter replied.

“He mustn’t die. Not like this.”

“My child, do not worry.”

“I can’t do this. Even if I survive, it will kill me. Please save him.”

“If that is what you want. It means I cannot save you. My payment remains the same.”

Waverly turned to Nicole. “I know you want to save me, but this is my choice. If I have to be parted from you let it be this way.”

Nicole extracted a canister from her pack. “One drink. To us.”

Waverly accepted the canister, knowing it would be the last drink they ever shared. She took a swig. Nicole motioned for her to take another. Her father’s home brew hitting the back of her throat. More bitter than she remembered, an unmistakable taste of chemicals she recognised after the second mouthful.

“What have you done?”

“It was meant for your father. He wanted to be the sacrifice. Forgive me.”

“How could you? How could you? This was my choice. Not yours.”

Waverly could feel the sleep potion taking effect. She staggered, no longer able to focus on the room. Hands reached out to grab the stone block in front her for support, Nicole’s arms around her waist for support.

Her last words. “Nicole. No.”

Her body slumped into Nicole’s arms, her eyes closed, head lolling back. Nicole placed her on the block. She knew she had betrayed Waverly. To save her, robbing her of the ability to decide her own fate. Unforgivable. In Nicole’s eyes justifiable. Her mission was to keep Waverly alive at any cost, even if it meant whatever the hunter had in store for her.

The hunter placed a hand on the shimmering form. “There my love, be still.”

Nicole could see it respond. A purple hue danced across its surface acknowledging the hunter’s touch.

The hunter looked at Waverly’s motionless body. “I fear your rash act will cost you dearly.”

“I did it for Waverly.”

“Did you? Not for you?”

In a moment of clarity Nicole realised what she had done. “I failed her. I failed her, when she needed me the most.”

The Hunter nodded. “Wisdom is found if one chooses to learn the lesson.”

“I’ll never make it up to her. She’ll never forgive me.”

The Hunter smiled. “Maybe, maybe not. I’ll ask you again, what do you desire most?”

“You have my answer. Take my sight. I deserve it. In fact, take my life. It’s worthless now.”

“I cannot take a life. Not for one touched by an Angel.”

“Angel, or not, my life is over.”

“I’m waiting.”

“For what?”

“Your answer. What do you desire most?”

Tears ran down Nicole’s cheeks. “I want her back. I just want her back.”

“What does your heart want? Not your head. Tell me what your heart desires most.”

“Her love.”

The hunter smiled. “A wise answer.”

“How will she ever love me after what I’ve done?”

The Hunter surveyed Nicole’s face. “May I ask what you have round your neck?”

“A stupid stone.”

“Can I see it?”

Nicole lifted the stone. The Hunter held it in her hand, studying it carefully. “Do you know what this is?”

“I told you, a stone. A Gideon talisman to protect me.”

“Protect you from what?” the Hunter asked.

“Danger. Except, here I am and it’s useless.”

“I believe it’s more powerful than you give it credit. You really don’t know what it is, do you?”

“Does it matter? I’ve lost everything.”

“Its name is a Wisdom stone. It has the power to return you to a moment where you made a decision you now regret. It gives you the gift of hindsight. How you would act, knowing what you know now.”

“You mean I can go back to when I offered Waverly the canister?”

“If that’s what you wish. Why not further?”

“To when Waverly’s father was attacked?”

The hunter nodded. 

Nicole gasped. “I could stop her leaving the ship. None of this would ever have to happen. Why didn't my aunt tell me?”

“I caution you to use this stone wisely. To venture back too far would mean encountering all the consequences of your changed actions.”

Nicole understood. Her priority was to save Waverly, without losing her love. More than enough to cope with. “How do I make it work?”

“Hold it against your forehead. Think of the moment you wish to revisit.”

Nicole did as the hunter instructed. The stone felt cold against her skin, emitting a soft hum she had not noticed before. She recalled the approach of the animal, just before Waverly’s father disappeared into the undergrowth. She felt a cool breeze across her face. She was outside, back in the forest, back at that precise spot, blast gun raised in readiness. She knew what she had to do.

Chasing after Waverly’s father, she spied the beast ready to pounce, ferocious teeth jutting out from its open mouth. Without thinking, she aimed her gun between its eyes, shooting. The animal let out an anguished cry, falling to the ground. 

Waverly’s father patted her on the shoulder. “Thank you. I fear my sword and speed would have been no match for that beast.”

Nicole nodded. “We need to move. Get to the cave.”

They made their way to the entrance, Waverly’s father leading the way, the route now familiar to Nicole. Entering the chamber, where they had rested before, Nicole slowed.

“Give me a moment, I’m feeling dizzy.”

She sat, pulling out her canister, pretending to take a swig. She offered it to Waverly’s father, who gulped several mouthfuls, offering it to Waverly. She lifted it to her mouth. 

“Waverly wait.”

Waverly lowered the canister, looking at Nicole, wondering why she was shouting at her. She saw her father stagger, his eyes glazing over, his sword falling from his hand as the effects of the sleep potion took over.

“What have you done? Why is my father…”

“He wanted to be the sacrifice. You need to trust me. I have to be the one to do this, but, the choice has to be yours. Yours alone.”

“He was willing to give his life for me?”

Nicole nodded. “This choice must be yours. Your father, or me.”

“But, you’ll die.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. But…”

“We must hurry, before he wakes up.”

Nicole led Waverly through the tunnels to where the hunter was waiting. 

Taking Waverly’s hand, the hunter moved her towards the stone block. “Do not be afraid my child. I will do everything in my power to save you. But, I must warn you. Your body may reject the new life. It is easier when young. Now, not so easy. Be brave.”

The hunter made a small incision in Waverly’s neck, carefully removing the dying strand. She approached the shimmering form, running her hand over its surface, gently extracting a new strand. No wider than a hair, no longer than an adult’s index finger, silvery blue in colour. Alive. Wriggling between her fingers as a worm would if held by one end. 

Nicole watched the procedure anxiously, hoping it would work. The hunter moved the strand towards Waverly’s neck, positioning it over the incision. It found entry, disappearing into the wound.

Nicole edged forward. “Did it work?”

“Give her time, she needs to adjust. They need to mix. Her body needs to accept the new life.”

Waverly lay with her eyes closed, the strand moving under her skin, positioning itself. She sat up, gasping, clutching her neck. She could feel the energy of the Other fusing with her own body. “I can feel it. I can feel the pulse.”

Springing off the block she hugged Nicole. “I can see you again. I can see your energy. I’d forgotten how beautiful it is. It’s…”

Nicole knew the word Waverly was searching for, choosing not to utter it out loud. She whispered it instead, followed by a soft kiss on the lips.

“Welcome back. How do you feel?” Nicole asked.

“Incredible. Renewed. The whole room is alive. I wish you could see it.”

She felt Nicole’s muscles go tense as she remembered the price she was about to pay for saving Waverly’s life.

The hunter could wait no longer. “Now I must ask for my payment.”

Nicole looked at Waverly, taking in her beauty, her fine features one last time. She would cherish that memory forever.

Nicole moved forward, ready to take her position on the block.

“What’s happening?” Waverly asked.

“It’s OK. Really. Just make sure you get us out of here.”

Nicole was about to lie down when the hunter stopped her. “I have another offer if you are willing to accept. The stone for your eyes.”

“What use is it to you?”

“I have my needs.”

Nicole turned to Waverly. “Which would you prefer me to have? The gift of sight, or the gift of hindsight?”

Without hesitation Waverly answered. “Sight.”

Nicole removed the necklace, handing it to the hunter. “I am a wiser person because of you.”

They made their way back through the cave. Waverly’s father was awake, shaking his head in an effort to remove the groggy feeling. Nicole stood nervously behind Waverly waiting for him to attack. His eyes finally focused on them, realising both were alive, the radiance of Waverly’s energy telling him she was cured. His face softened, nodding at Nicole, recognising she had saved his precious daughter.

Waverly’s mother was in floods of tears as she greeted them on their return. They told their story over and over that evening, Nicole remaining silent about the Wisdom stone. 

She knew she was ready to be an Elder.


	23. Shining star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be...

Waverly had grown closer to her father since their return from Argon. They laughed, teased each other. Nicole would watch as he pretended to sneak up on her, she pretending not to notice. A silly game, meant for children, one they both enjoyed. Waverly’s mother was intent on fattening Nicole. Always offering more food, Nicole too polite to refuse, Waverly grinning at her obvious awkwardness.

The pace of life in Waverly’s house was slower, more relaxed, its rhythm tied around farming. Up at first light to check the fields, retrieve any malfunctioning bots. Nicole excelled at spotting a rogue bot, learning an early lesson not to chase after one. Waverly cried with laughter watching Nicole’s first attempt at rounding up a wayward mechanical worker, it cleverly evading her until Waverly demonstrated the trick of capture. 

Harvest time was upon them. Long hours. Frequent trips to the food silos to deposit the produce, Waverly’s father standing in line waiting for payment. A simple life. Uncomplicated. Satisfying. All essential needs catered for. 

Once a week they would drive to the ocean, spend the day enjoying each other’s company. Nicole was now a strong swimmer, still no match for Waverly. Waverly seemed even more alive than before, if that was possible. Her eyes shone with a brighter light. Her mother said it was love. Perhaps, although Nicole knew Waverly was in love with her before. 

This was different.

Waverly had gained an inner strength from her experiences. Nicole was in awe. Waverly had suffered so much and yet, here she was enjoying life to the full. Waverly too had noticed a change in Nicole. Present. Fully present. Attentive, to the point of suffocating on occasions. A few tense conversations had resulted as they navigated their own life around the other.

“Why can’t I come with you?” Nicole asked.

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“You’re sulking again.”

“I’m not sulking. Only wanted to know why I can’t tag along.”

“Because, if you tag along I can’t do what I need to do.”

“Now I’m more intrigued.”

Waverly rubbed her thumb across the tips of her fingers. “Don’t be.”

Nicole had come to know Waverly's subtle tells on how she was feeling. Thumb across finger tips when nervous, a pull on an earlobe when tired. 

“Fine. If that's how it is. I hope you have a wonderful time, wherever you’re going, without me.”

Waverly laughed. “So childish. I really should spank you.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. “Now would be a good time.”

“Are you ever not turned on?”

Nicole shook her head, leading Waverly upstairs for the afternoon.

Waverly took their cruiser that evening, still having not revealed where she was going. Power games. Her reason for not saying in part to see Nicole’s reaction, in part for what she had planned. Nicole rattled around the house, unsure what to do with herself. It was the first evening they had spent apart on Keplar. She was worried, her mind looping on worst case scenarios. Ambushes. Or, the cruiser hitting a rock, as had happened on a recent trip to the ocean, Waverly brushing it off as nothing. 

The family had no communication screen. She rarely watched on Gideon. Tonight she would have gladly accepted its company, even those infuriating infomercials for products she would never buy. She sent a few messages to fill her time. One to Wynonna confirming she would put squishy fruit on Waverly’s side of the bed, as instructed. One to Dolls to ask how his new ship was progressing. His had been damaged beyond repair in the war, Legion struggling to keep up with replacements. Long delays. He had busied himself on other ships. He and Doc spent a month working together. An interesting experience according to Dolls. Doc was more forthcoming. It was the first time he had used expletives in a message to Nicole. She missed their company. Missed the thrill of leaving a planet on route to somewhere new. 

Somewhere beyond.

A reply popped up from Dolls, asking how she was. Asking about Waverly. Asking her to pass on Chrissy’s best wishes to Waverly for her exam. Nicole read the last word again. Exam. What had Waverly been planning? What exam was she taking and why had she not mentioned it to her? She didn’t want to sulk, but the more she thought about Waverly not telling her, the more it burrowed under her skin.

Waverly’s father entered the living area covered in sawdust, the past few hours spent preparing wood for his nightly fires. He could see Nicole stewing over something.

“I need help with the fire.”

Nicole gathered her belongings. “Give me a moment.”

He was already outside when Nicole emerged from the house. He handed her a pile of logs, heading off in the direction of the fire pit, his favourite spot of an evening. Sitting alone, or with Nicole, meditating on the flames. A simple pleasure shared for a few hours. The customary home brew making an appearance.

He held out the canister. “Are you happy here?”

“Waverly is happy. I think we’ve found the perfect location for the house.”

“Are you happy?”

“I miss Gideon. Not enough to drag me back.”

“You need to go. Here is not your home.”

“But, this is Waverly’s home. I’m not going anywhere without her. I’m not letting her out of my sight. Well, apart from tonight.”

“She is at the Senate. She’s taking the exam to be a Gideon. Been studying while you were helping me with the harvest.”

Nicole stared into the fire. 

“Her mother warned her not to hide it from you. She wants to surprise you, but I see it is bothering you.”

“I’m trying to be open and now Waverly’s being secretive.”

“Some secrets are good.”

“Here’s me thinking honesty and openness.”

“I will be sad to see you go, but your life is on Gideon.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

“Do not tell her it was me.”

“She’ll know I’m lying.”

“Not if you’ve been drinking. Blurs the energy patterns.”

“Secrets.”

Waverly’s father nodded. “Secrets.”

Waverly arrived home late. Nicole had gone to bed, knowing better than to be waiting when she returned. She heard the cruiser stop, the front door open, close, footsteps across the floor, up the stairs. She heard her enter the room, quietly get undressed, slip into bed. 

“I know you’re awake.”

“How was your evening?”

“Fine. How was yours?”

“I helped with the fire. Your mother kept bringing us fruit pie.”

Waverly stroked Nicole’s hair. “You can say no. She won’t be offended.”

“I’m glad you went where you went. Did whatever you were doing. Only, I get worried.”

“I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself." 

“I know, I know. It's not fair putting that on you.”

“I need space.”

“I understand. We all need space.”

“Is it hot in here?”

Nicole sat up. “No, why? Space from what? From us?”

“Not from us.”

“What? Tell me.”

“Stop panicking. It’s OK. I’m changing that’s all.”

“Changing? Why does this family thrive on secrets?”

“What? Who told you?”

“Don’t shout, your father and Chrissy.”

“Great. So much for surprising you.”

“I’m surprised. Genuinely. I thought you wanted to stay here.”

“And, why were you talking to Chrissy about me?”

“I wasn’t. Dolls asked me to pass on her best wishes for the exam. Your father explained.”

“Honestly, what is the point?”

“It’s OK. It’s better than OK. It’s fantastic.”

Waverly sat up, bringing her legs up, hugging them close to her body, rocking. Nicole recognised she was stressed.

“Hey, relax. I can rub your shoulders if that will help.”

“I can’t stay here.”

“Keplar? If you want to go to Gideon I’m OK with that.”

“No here. In bed, with you.”

Waverly got out of bed, standing in the middle of the room shaking. A look of confusion on her face, as if trying to figure out what to do next.

“What’s wrong? Waverly, what’s wrong?”

She staggered towards the door, managing to find the handle, making it to the hallway. Nicole heard the door to Wynonna’s room open and close. She had no idea why Waverly was acting this way, sitting on the edge of the bed, unsure whether to follow or leave her alone to calm down. She desperately wanted to be with her. She could feel her breathing getting faster, her heart racing. The start of her own panic attack. She had to check Waverly was OK. For her own peace of mind. How she wished she had kept the Wisdom stone.

Standing outside Wynonna’s door, she knocked. “Waverly?”

No answer.

“I’m sorry. Can I come in?”

No answer.

“Just for a moment.”

Nicole opened the door. Waverly was lying on Wynonna’s bed gasping for air, shaking uncontrollably. Nicole rushed to her. She was dripping in sweat, her body reacting violently to whatever was going on inside. Nicole called out, hoping Waverly’s mother would hear. The sound of footsteps told her she was coming.

She approached the bed, placing a hand on Waverly’s neck, looking at Nicole.

“She’s transitioning. Nicole, don’t be alarmed. It’s time.”

“Please, tell me what’s happening?”

“The new life strand has started the transition. She’s fine. It will take a few days. Go back to bed. I’ll stay with her.”

“No. I’m staying. Tell me what to do.”

“She needs to stay cool. I’ll bring you wet cloths to keep her temperature down and prepare herbs.”

“I have medicine with me for pain.”

“No chemicals. This has to be done the old way.”

“I don’t understand. One moment we were arguing over going to Gideon, now she’s like this.”

Waverly’s mother placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “Do not be afraid. This is good.”

“It doesn’t look good.”

The hours ticked by. The potion Waverly’s mother prepared calmed her enough to sleep. Waverly lay on her side, shallow breathing telling Nicole she was still alive. Nicole placed a damp cloth on Waverly's forehead. 

Her mother came in to check. “She’s sleeping. Go. Get some rest. I’ll stay with her.”

“No. I’m fine," Nicole replied.

“Your energy tells me you’re exhausted.”

“Sit with me. I’d like the company.”

Waverly’s mother pulled up a chair, resting her hand on Nicole’s knee.

“I feel now would be a good time to tell you. No more secrets.”

Nicole studied her face. Secrets were fast becoming the bane of her life.

“Waverly’s energy is purer than most.”

“Right. Angel’s touch. The old one wouldn’t take a life because of it.”

“Very wise.”

“Will she be OK?”

“More than OK. It usually happens later. Much later. The new strand must have triggered the transition. She’ll be the same, but different.”

“She was really stressed.”

“She was worried about the exam. That may have contributed.”

“Does she really want to go to Gideon? Or, is she doing this for me?”

“Is there a difference?”

“I want her to be happy. She’s happy here. I’m happy here. It’s cosy.”

“Cosy.” Waverly’s mother laughed. “You are a daughter to me. It’s no use pretending. I can see. Waverly can see.”

“Is that why she took the exam?”

“She’s doing it for both of you. With her gift you will be a great leader. Union needs you. Both of you more than ever.”

“Gift?”

“Her vision. She’ll have the gift of foresight.”

“A Lysende? You are telling me, Waverly’s a…”

The mother nodded.

Nicole couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She stood, pacing the room, contemplating a future with a Lysende, as Gideons called them. “But, that means she can tell the future. Some say alter.”

“To alter the future is to go against the Gods. Knowing the future is enough of a burden. You need to be strong. It will take time for her to adjust. And for you too. Be gentle with her, even if she pushes you away.”

Nicole sighed. “Kind of a reversal of my life. A Lysende. Wait till I tell my aunt.”

“You must keep this a secret. The fewer who know the better.”

“Secrets.”

Waverly’s mother nodded. “Secrets.”


	24. Aunt Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes into her power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update (I think) before Christmas...yay, I hear you say.
> 
> This chapter is coco bananas...but what the heck. It's fiction and my brain has gone into crazy mode. 
> 
> Wishing you all a very merry Christmas. 2020 here we come...!
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

Light streamed into the bedroom. Nicole had fallen asleep beside Waverly, her hand resting on her hip, careful not to get too close. Waverly’s mother had warned she needed to remain cool. Her body was still fighting the process, an internal battle forging her into something new. 

Alchemy personified.

Waverly stirred, the first time in three days. Nicole felt the movement through her hand. She sat up ready to tend to her lover, do whatever was needed to make her comfortable. She touched Waverly’s forehead, cooler than it had been for the past few days. Sill warm. It worried Nicole. She had taken no fluids other than her mother’s herbal drink, the sweating had subsided, but she looked so pale. So fragile.

Nicole could see she was trying to open her eyes. “I’m here. Lie still. Everything’s alright.”

“Exam.”

“It’s done. All done.”

“No. I have to.”

“You took the exam. Probably got top marks if I know you.”

“I have to.”

“Waverly, it’s OK. It’s done.”

She fell back into a deep sleep. The exam still playing on her mind. Waverly’s mother came in with a new brew of her potion. She could see Waverly’s energy had changed. “She’s dreaming. A good sign.”

“Still thinks she’s taking the exam.”

“Her mind is adjusting to a new reality. It’s hanging onto the last event as an anchor.” The mother rested a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “She will need you to ground her. Knowing the future can be a blessing and a curse.”

“I’ll do everything I can.”

“Her gift can be used for good or evil. It takes a strong person to follow the right path. She will need you to protect her. Keep her safe. Away from those who would seek her gift for selfish gain.”

“My duty and my honour for family. Never understood that until now.”

“Your paths were meant to cross.”

“Yes. I honestly feel we were meant for each other.”

The mother nodded. “May I offer one piece of advice. Don’t let Waverly pulse you for a while. She’ll want to, more than ever, but it would not be wise. Her energies need to settle.”

Nicole was about to find out what this meant. Several hours later, relaxing on the bed reading, she felt a hand touching her leg. Waverly turned to face her, the first physical movement in days. She stared into Nicole’s eyes, penetrating, diving into her soul. No longer dazzling green, her eyes shone deep blue. Like the ocean. Mesmerising.

“I need you,” Waverly growled, pulling herself up, straddling Nicole, pinning her to the bed, forcing her hands above her head.

“Waves. We can’t, not yet.”

“Now.”

“Your mother said we must wait.”

“I'm burning for you.”

“OK. But, go easy.”

Waverly gripped Nicole’s shirt. A new intensity Nicole had never seen, Waverly’s movements to get at her body unnerving. A hunger, a desperate need. Insatiable. Nicole tried to slow her movements. The more she tried the more Waverly seemed to enjoy the struggle.

A ripping sound told Nicole her top was no longer wearable. Straight up the middle, exposing her. Waverly’s head dipping, finding a nipple, the sensation rippling through Nicole’s body as never before. She gasped, wanting to hold off, desperate for new Waverly.

A hand slipped inside her briefs finding her. Nicole’s hand grabbing Waverly’s, tugging it away, knowing she wanted more than ever for it to stay where it was.

“You need to rest.”

“I must have you.”

“Waverly, please.”

“Do you not desire me?”

“More than you’ll ever know. Not like this. Your energy isn’t stable.”

Waverly growled. “I take what I want.”

“OK. Now, you’re scaring me. Please. Not like this.”

“I need. I need…”

Waverly slumped onto Nicole, her body completely limp, a small sigh the only sound made. Nicole eased her off gently, rolling her onto one side, breathing her own sigh of relief. As much as she wanted to be taken, she knew this wasn’t Waverly. Her Waverly. 

She went to find another top, sitting in Waverly’s bedroom wondering what to do next. As much as she didn’t want to discuss the energetic turn in her love life, Nicole knew she had little choice. She might not be able to stop Waverly next time. Swallowing her embarrassment, she made her way downstairs. Waverly’s mother was standing preparing soup, she turned as Nicole entered, smiling.

“Come, sit, have something to eat.”

Nicole sat at the table. “I’m not sure how to say this, but something happened, and…”

“Waverly tried to pulse you.”

Nicole nodded. “She’s stronger.”

“Her body is adjusting.”

“I know, but…”

“It scared you.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist.”

“You need to stay out of her way until she’s transitioned. Might send you mad if she pulses you.”

“Won’t it send her mad?”

“It will be a struggle at first. She’s younger than most.” 

“I don’t know what she needs.”

“Aunt Gus will teach her how to use the gift.”

“Aunt Gus?”

“Another Lysende, as you call them. Angel Eyes to Andherei. Their eyes shine.”

“That explains the blue. Hypnotic.”

“She’ll be here tomorrow.”

“How long does it take? To learn.”

“A few weeks. Maybe more. Waverly’s a fast learner.”

“She's also an amazing pilot. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the way she flew a craft at top speed into a very narrow gap.”

“She saved your life before.”

“When I was shot?”

The mother nodded. “She gave you her energy. Too much blood lost.”

Tears welled, trying to hold back, desperate not to cry. It was no use. Overwhelmed by everything happening to her, the dam burst. It was the first time in years she had cried this hard. She felt an arm around her shoulder. Supporting her. All the grief she had bottled up, all the pain of not having a mother to talk to, telling her everything would be OK. All the times she had had to be strong, when deep inside she was that scared little child wanting someone to protect her, be there for her. 

“I didn’t know. I’ll never be able to repay her.”

“My child, you already have, many times over. She has your love. That is more than enough.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For Waverly.”

…---… …---… …---…

Aunt Gus sauntered into the house, depositing two large bags in the kitchen, taking up residence at the head of the table. Nicole watched as she opened a small bag in her hand, extracting several odd shaped stones, placing them in a line in front of her. Waverly’s mother approached holding out both hands as a greeting.

“Thank you for coming. We are honoured.”

“Where is the child?”

“Sleeping. She’s been transitioning for nearly a week.”

“Too long. She needs to wake, otherwise she will be lost. Bring her to me.”

Waverly’s father went upstairs, returning with Waverly slung in his arms, still in a deep sleep. Waverly’s mother brushed the hair away from her face. Her child, sleeping peacefully, about to be awakened into a new world. Nicole stood watching, not knowing what part she would play.

Aunt Gus placed a hand on Waverly’s neck. “Good. Excellent. Place her on a chair.”

Waverly’s father lowered Waverly onto a chair opposite, standing back. 

“Could I have a cup of water?” Aunt Gus asked, waiting for the drink to be placed before her. She lifted the cup, muttering a few words, touching her forehead, without warning throwing its contents over Waverly.

The action shocked everyone. It had the desired effect. Waverly’s eyes opened, a gasp leaving her mouth, her chair falling backwards as she stood, hands gripping the table, ready to pounce.

“There you are. So glad to meet you.”

“Who are you?” Waverly growled.

“Your master, until you learn how to control your energy.”

“I have no master.”

“And sleep.”

Waverly fell to the floor, her head narrowly missing the edge of the table. Nicole rushed forward, trying to help, not knowing how. She felt a hand on her arm. Waverly’s mother.

“You must let this happen.” 

“And awake," Aunt Gus commanded.

Waverly’s eyes opened, pushing herself off the floor, grabbing the edge of the upturned chair to steady herself.

“No, I won’t let you.”

“You have no choice. I control you until you learn how to control your own powers. And sleep.”

Waverly fell once more. Nicole had seen enough. “This is wrong. What you’re doing is wrong.”

“Is it? And, what if Waverly becomes a puppet for another? What then?”

“She has me.”

Aunt Gus nodded. “She does. But, Waverly needs to learn how to control her own power. And awake.”

Waverly grabbed the edge of the table. “Stop. I don’t want this. None of this.”

“My child. That is no longer an option. This is your destiny. You must own it.”

Waverly’s eyes looked around the room, falling on Nicole.

“Nicole, please. Make her stop. Please.”

“I’m sorry. You have to do this.”

“I hate you. I hate you. You don’t love me.”

“I do. More than you’ll ever know. Waverly, please, do this.”

“I’ll never forgive you for this.”

Nicole was lost. Nothing made sense. She had lost Waverly to whatever what happening.

She fled the room, heading to the fire pit, her one place to think. Waverly’s father followed, a canister in his hand. He offered it to Nicole. “What she said is a lie. She is not herself. You need to stay strong.”

“What if it’s true? What if she no longer loves me?”

“What does your heart say?”

“I am loved.”

Nicole could hear the screams from the kitchen. The more she wanted to go to Waverly, the more she knew she had to let this happen. Without Waverly being in control of her gift, they were both lost. A painful exercise, neither wanted to go through, one they must.

Waverly’s mother emerged late evening. She looked tired, anxious, a fruit pie in her hand. “She’s asking for you.”

Waverly was standing as she entered, shaking. Nicole could see she had been crying. She waited for Waverly to approach.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me. I love you. Please, believe me.”

“I do. It’s OK. Everything’s OK.”

Waverly hugged Nicole like her life depended on it, whispering in her ear. “Get me out of here.”

Nicole pulled away. “I can’t. You need to go through with this.”

Waverly’s eyes begged for release. Painful to watch, painful to be the one refusing someone she wanted to protect. 

Aunt Gus waved her hand in the air. “Waverly, take a seat, you clearly are not yet ready for your gift.”

Waverly returned to a seat, no longer aware Nicole was in the room with her. “I’m not playing your game anymore.”

“Is that so? Move these stones before me.”

“No, this is not my power. I see the future. I don’t juggle little stones at your command.”

“Really? And, how does that work?”

“I…I don’t know. I don’t want you here. I don’t want this.”

“Move the stones.”

Waverly pounded the table. “No, I’m not a puppet. I will not dance to your tune.”

The stones floated into the air.

Aunt Gus smiled. “This is your power. You have the ability to do this. A mere trifle for your real powers. But, small steps.”

Waverly watched as the stones held their positions. “I did that?”

“My child, you really don’t know how powerful you are do you.”


	25. Black onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to sustain love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to keep it lively.
> 
> I feel, as much as Waverly is transitioning, the story is too.
> 
> All good.
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

The stones crashed onto the table. “I’m exhausted,” Waverly whispered, resting her head on her arms.

“I know my child. I’m sorry to have to do this to you. Your powers need harnessing. There is no other way.”

Waverly was already asleep. Her body lacked nourishment from days of existing only on her mother’s herbal brew.

Nicole looked at Aunt Gus. “Can she rest? Please. Just for a while.”

Aunt Gus nodded. “She’s strong. To transition at such a young age is exceptional. It should have sent her mad by now. Events have conspired for this to happen I believe. Are you able to carry her upstairs?”

“I think so. I carried her when we escaped from Svane’s lair.”

Aunt Gus shuddered. “I fear the enemy is coming.”

“Svane? But, he was defeated.”

Aunt Gus closed her eyes, lifting her hands. The stones followed her movement, swirling, dancing before Nicole’s eyes. Suddenly, they came together forming a perfect black shimmering pyramid. It rotated slowly in front of Aunt Gus’s eyes, as if waiting for instruction.

“Tell me stones. What of Gideon?”

The pyramid vibrated, individual stones rubbing against each other, creating a low humming sound. Nicole watched. Fascinated. She had never seen anything like this, completely beyond her comprehension. It scared her, not knowing how this could be happening before her own eyes. Eyes that were now locked on the pyramid, unable to break away, drawing her in, holding her, keeping her captive. 

Forcing her gaze away from the pulsating shape, she shook her head to regain clarity. She needed to know what Aunt Gus was doing.

“What are these stones?”

“Onyx. Strength and self discipline. Aids wisdom. These will be Waverly’s stones once she takes possession. Quiet, I feel a vision approaching.”

The pyramid began to spin faster and faster, its shape becoming a blur before Nicole’s eyes. Aunt Gus’s eyes opened, her gaze fixed upon the rotating shape, lost in its movement. A gasp, the stones landing on the table with a thud.

“Gideon is in danger. Someone is coming. Not human. A snake. Wants blood.”

“Revenge?” Nicole asked.

Aunt Gus let out a long sigh. “A harvest.”

Waverly stirred, shifting her head on her arms. Nicole lifted her from the chair, letting her body hang in her arms. So pretty, so peaceful. Her Waverly. She carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed, pulling a cover over her body, letting her sleep.

Lying beside her, she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the vision Aunt Gus had revealed. Too much for her. She would rest, speak to her aunt. Ask her advice. For now, she was beside Waverly, the only place she wanted to be. 

…---… …---… …---…

The house was quiet. Both had been asleep for several hours. Nicole crept downstairs, in need of liquid. The kitchen was empty. She spied a pot on the counter. Fresh soup. Cold. It didn’t matter. She lifted the lid, the delicious smell of home cooking hitting her nostrils. She grabbed a bowl, spooning enough to fill its shape to the brim. She sat at the table, taking her time, enjoying the sensation of something nourishing passing her lips. She had forgotten when she had last eaten, realising it was days since Waverly had had anything substantial. 

Another bowlful consumed, she contemplated the events of the past few hours. If Aunt Gus’s vision was accurate, Gideon needed to prepare for whatever was heading its way. She had to return home, warn everyone. Become an Elder. 

She would check with Aunt Gus on how long before they could leave. Where was Aunt Gus? The house was empty. Her bags had been removed from the kitchen, the stones still on the table where they had fallen. She stood, heading out into the yard in search of life.

She found Aunt Gus with Waverly’s family at the fire pit partaking in home brew. Laughing at something only they understood. She stood watching until Waverly’s father realised she was there.

“How are you my child?”

“I’m OK. Waverly’s still sleeping.”

Aunt Gus offered the canister. “Your energy is amazing. The colours you give off. Like nectar to Andherei eyes.”

“Thank you. No idea why I have this energy pattern.”

“Oh, I do,” Aunt Gus said, collapsing in laughter.

Nicole backed away embarrassed, feeling overly exposed. Whatever Aunt Gus could see, she would rather she didn’t. She returned to the house, filling a bowl with soup for Waverly, taking it up with her.

She placed the bowl on the small table beside the bed, gently shaking Waverly, encouraging her to wake up. Waverly moaned, not wanting to, her body crying out for more rest.

“It’s me. You need to eat. I’ve brought you soup. Come. Sit up, let me feed you.”

Waverly opened her eyes, taking in the room. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours. Here. This will help.”

Waverly dragged her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes half-closed.

Nicole sat offering spoonful after spoonful of soup, waiting on Waverly, allowing her to regain her energy. The bowl finished, she stood, ready to head to the kitchen for a refill. Waverly fell back on the bed, unable to keep awake any longer. Her arms splayed out. So, so beautiful, Nicole thought, as she moved her legs back onto the bed, pulling the cover back over her body. She would let her rest. Gain strength.

She lay down beside her. Eyes closing. The calm before the approaching storm.

Nicole felt her body being shaken. The room was dark. 

“Five more minutes,” she moaned, turning over.

The shaking continued. “What? Is it a tutor day?”

She could hear giggling. Waverly. She half-opened her eyes. “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Amazing. Like I’ve slept for weeks.”

Nicole lay flat on the bed, eyes closed. “Personally, I could stay in bed for another week.”

“With me?”

“I’m thinking on my own. Of course, with you. Only with you.”

“I have so much energy, it’s incredible.”

“Mind if I just lie here for a while.”

Waverly got out of bed, removing her clothing, returning to her side. A hand resting on Nicole’s thigh. “How tired are you?”

Nicole opened her eyes. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Only, I’m feeling really turned on right now.”

Nicole sat up. “Very awake. Very, very, very awake.”

Waverly’s hand reached under Nicole’s shirt. “I’ve missed you.”

Nicole lifted the shirt over her head. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“You know, I’m so aroused right now, it’s weird. I mean, really turned on.”

“You were pretty horny when transitioning. Pinned me to the bed until you passed out.”

“Pinned you to the bed?”

Nicole grinned. “I rather liked wild Waverly. Apart from the look in your eyes.”

“Look?”

“Oh, the look that said you’d eat me alive. Come to think of it…”

“Nicole! And, I couldn’t get enough of you until I passed out?”

Nicole nodded. 

“So, being frisky turned you on.”

“I’m turned on right now just thinking about you ripping my top.”

“Tell me I didn’t do that.”

“I’m keeping it as a memento.”

“I could rip another one, if you like.”

“Wait here while I put on my favourite. I want this to be special.”

Nicole returned wearing her tightest shirt. Waverly laughed as she hopped back on the bed, lying down, an eager look in her eyes, wanting Waverly to do her worst.

“Can we mix?” Waverly asked.

Nicole’s body tensed, sitting up, looking into Waverly’s eyes. “Is it safe?”

“I hope so. Really don’t want to kill you, or send you mad.”

“See, when you put it that way, I’m OK with only the shirt ripping. Really.”

“It’s fine. I think. I’ll go easy. I want to feel you inside me again.”

“I can do that without pulsing. Lie down.”

“I mean really feel you. Like the first time on the ship, when your love cascaded through my body. I miss that. There’s a space between us, a distance. I know you love me, I can see it, see how your energy dances around your body every time you look at me.”

“OK. Do it. But, if I end up mad, promise you’ll feed me your mother’s soup every day. It’s the best I’ve ever had.”

“You mean, more mad.”

“Cheeky. I’m liking new Waverly. My favourite Lysende.”

“What am I to do with you?” Waverly sighed.

“For starters…my shirt.”


	26. We three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole learns of her power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone.
> 
> So, there's me thinking this story would go in one direction, only to sit down and this happened.
> 
> I'd like to say drug-induced, but I'm not on anything. I promise. Unless herbal tea counts.
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

Nicole couldn’t breathe. Waverly’s tongue about to send her tumbling over the edge. She pushed her head away. “Too sensitive. Where have you been all my life?”

“I know where I am right now.”

“I can’t hold on. Waverly, I’m…”

Waverly moved up Nicole’s body to lay beside her, reaching for her hand, moving it to her mark.

“Ready?”

“No. No. Fuck, do it.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s energy shoot through her body. Her scream, as their bodies mixed once more, loud enough to make Waverly’s family stop drinking by the fire pit.

“Such an amazing energy that one,” Aunt Gus commented. If I didn’t know better...”

Waverly’s father nodded. “Would explain. She’s Gideon. Her family are Gideon. An Elder. Unless.”

Aunt Gus nodded. “Unless.”

Nicole felt the energetic pulse, unlike anything she had felt before. She heard her own scream, a distant sound, beyond the reality she now occupied. Diving deep into a tranquil, blissful state. Her body satisfied beyond anything physical.

Nothingness. Breathing stopped. Movement stopped. Time stopped. Worlds suspended. Beyond thought. Beyond understanding. Momentarily. And then, a heartbeat. She could feel a heartbeat. Not hers. Waverly’s. Definitely Waverly’s. So beautiful. So perfect. 

Panic. Waverly’s energy engulfing her. Drowning her. She needed to swim away. Arms flayed to get to the surface of her being.

“Nicole. Nicole.”

Her name hammered against a new reality she was fighting. “Let me swim. I can do this.”

Waverly shook her body. “Look at me.”

Nicole opened her eyes. “Fancy a trip to the ocean?”

Waverly laughed. “Perhaps we don’t do this for a while.”

“I’m needed on the flight deck.”

“Nicole. Seriously.”

“Teasing. Can we get some of your mother’s soup?”

“I can see what you really want.”

“Wait. What can you see?”

“Your body wants another orgasm.”

“I really am thinking your mother’s soup right now.”

“My mother’s soup?”

“Your mother knows how to take care of me.”

“You are in so much trouble.”

Nicole ran her hand down Waverly’s back, eliciting a moan. Waverly responded, dragging her nails up Nicole’s thigh. Waverly’s family celebrated their love making, laughing and cheering the young couple into the night.

Waverly’s mother took a swig of home brew. “What of Gideon?”

“I fear it is lost unless they return to the planet.”

“Will you go with them?”

“Perhaps. Gideon are a proud people. They may not accept my vision.”

“I will go too,” Waverly’s father announced.

“I honour you.” Aunt Gus replied. “Waverly will need a protector, given what they face.”

“Do we tell Nicole of her power?” he asked.

“Leave it to me. I will explain to Nicole what I see. Help her understand.”

It was very late. Aunt Gus entered the house. Nicole and Waverly were seated at the table quietly eating soup. A look of contentment on Nicole’s face having found the place where she finally felt she belonged. Where she no longer felt a misfit.

“Nicole, will you walk with me.” Aunt Gus said.

“Am I to come too?” Waverly asked.

“No, my child. This is for Nicole.”

Nicole looked at Waverly, wondering what Aunt Gus wanted with her. She followed her out of the house, walking some distance away from Waverly’s family still huddled round the fire pit, far enough for their conversation to be private. The dying flames from the fire their only light. Cool air brushed against Nicole’s face making her shiver.

“Sit. I have something to tell you.”

Nicole did as she was told, watching Aunt Gus pace back and forth.

“You are Gideon, yes?”

“Why?”

“Did your parents ever mention your birth?”

“No. Why?”

“There is something about your energy. Not Gideon.”

“Not sure I follow. How can it not be Gideon?”

“You are a Geminus.”

“No. I’m Gideon. My parents are Gideon.”

“My child, have you ever felt you didn’t fit in?”

Nicole considered the question. Too many times to be a coincidence. Going against her family’s intentions, struggling to be accepted by other military cadets. Uneasy in the world. “Thought it was because I was destined to be an Elder.”

“You are. And, you will make a great leader. But, you are different. Something more. A powerful energy attached itself to you as your life was being created.”

Nicole stood unwilling to accept her new status. “I’m going back to the house.”

“Wait. You need to understand. It could save your life.”

“Stop with this nonsense.”

Aunt Gus approached, grabbing Nicole’s arm. “You need to hear this. For you and Waverly.”

“I’ll listen for Waverly. But, no crazy shit. Give it to me straight.”

Nicole sat once more, sulking. Her defence when she could no longer control what was happening.

“Have you ever wondered why Waverly was attracted to you?”

“Many times.”

“I believe she sensed you were unlike others.”

“Why didn’t Wynonna say anything? She would have sensed it too. Waverly’s parents? Every Andherei I’ve met.”

“They may well have sensed, only Angel Eyes can see what is with you. Waverly would not have seen until she transitioned. But, she would have felt something different in your energy. Drawing her to you. Inexplicable.”

“What? What do you see?”

“The energy around you is old. Older than ours. Far older than Gideon. I’m surprised Waverly hasn’t said anything.”

“She may have been busy.”

“We heard.”

“Why would my parents not have told me? I know my mother wasn’t the most talkative on these matters, but she would have said if something had happened.”

“She may not have known. Remember only Angel Eyes can see.”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m so confused. I just want a normal life, in a normal household, with normal soup. That’s not too much to ask for.”

“Don’t be afraid. What you have is extremely powerful.”

They returned to the kitchen. Waverly watched as they entered, seeing the look on Nicole’s face.

“What is it? What’s happened?”

“My child, look at Nicole. Tell me what you see.”

“I see her energy. Pale pink, with shimmers of mine. So pretty. Wait, there’s another energy. Why have I never seen this?”

“Describe that energy.”

“Gold. No, it’s changing. Turquoise. It’s hard to pinpoint.”

“Relax. Don’t think of a description, or a colour. Look again.”

Waverly gasped. “It’s…it’s. How? I have no words.”

Aunt Gus nodded. “No words. She’s Geminus. Another energy twinned with hers.”

“Can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?”

“Nicole. Your energy.”

“Yes. I know my energy. Everyone keeps saying my energy. What? Seriously, what?”

“Wow. It’s listening. It can hear me.”

Aunt Gus smiled. “It’s a living entity. Separate. Waiting.”

“You’re telling me I have another lifeform inside me.”

“Around you. Not inside you. It lives with you, not in you. So majestic.”

Aunt Gus bowed. “Welcome. I honour your presence.”

“OK, OK. Joke’s over. You’re doing this to make me believe I’ve gone mad from pulsing. Very funny. I see through your little game. Waverly tell Aunt Gus to stop with the teasing.”

“Nicole, this isn’t a joke. Have you ever felt someone was there with you?”

She had. Not hostile. Comforting. Another child to play with in a large, lonely apartment. Her imaginary friend. The one she conversed with when very young, her mother asking who she was talking to in her bedroom. Only she could hear its responses. As she got older, she ignored the whispers. A childish game, one she no longer wanted to play. Adults don’t have such friends, she scolded herself, the voice silent by the time she reached her fifteenth birthday.

“It’s not true. There’s got to be a mistake.”

“No mistake,” Aunt Gus replied. “A wonderful gift. You are blessed indeed. The entity wants to speak with you, if you will allow it.”

Nicole sat, ashen faced, unable to grasp what she was being told. She would rather have gone mad than face the prospect of having someone, something attached to her body like a limpet, or a parasite. 

“How? How do I talk to this thing?”

“Close your eyes. Welcome your old friend back into your life. It’s been waiting for you for many years.”

Nicole cleared her mind, listening for that voice from her childhood. “It’s no use. I’m too freaked out.”

“Calm, my child,” Aunt Gus counselled. “Do not force this.”

Nicole shook her head. “This is so fucked up. OK. Here goes.”

She imagined being back in her bedroom, laughing with her fantasy friend, hearing the song it had taught her. She could hear the tune once more. Her go to tune whenever she was sad, or lonely. The entity was singing to her. She smiled. The voice older, still her friend. Her long lost friend. 

“Is that you?” A pause. “I’m sorry, I was just a child. I understand. I missed you too. Of course, of course I remember. I know, she’s amazing.”

Nicole opened her eyes. “OK, so it says it’s in love with Waverly.”

Waverly laughed. “That’s only natural. Oh no, really wish I hadn’t just had that thought.”

“What thought?” Nicole asked.

“Threesome.”


	27. Journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has to find home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With sincere apologies for not being able to update until now.
> 
> This is where the story is taking me...

Meant in jest, Waverly’s ‘threesome’ remark hit Nicole with full force, sending her into a blind panic. That, and the energy whispering it loved Waverly. The knowledge of something, someone attached to her too much for her mind to comprehend. She fled the house, running into the night, her feet tripping over rough ground in the darkness, her legs attacked by sharp thorns on bushes determined to torment her further. 

Nothing made sense anymore. 

An imaginary friend she once conversed with as a child was now a separate energy living its life alongside her own. This was not who she was. She was an Elder’s daughter, commander, Waverly’s lover, not some freak with a split personality. 

The night air chilled her bones. She didn’t care. Her mind raced faster than her legs, the sounds of the wilderness beyond Waverly’s home even more alien in her current state of mind. She wanted to run forever. She wanted to flee what had latched onto her at birth. Tear at her skin, pull out her brains, rip away what was clinging to her. Feeding on her.

Exhausted, no longer able to carry on, she sank to the ground, her breathing heavy, her heart pounding through her chest. She could feel its presence with her all the time. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to go. 

Inescapable.

Shouting at the mountains before her. “I don’t want this. I don’t want you in my life. This is my life, you hear. Mine. Only mine.”

A whisper in her ear told her to breathe, focus on her hands, a method her mother had taught her when things became too much. She screamed at the energy invading her thoughts. “You’re not my mother. Please, please, please. You’re driving me mad.”

Another wave of calm washed over her. It sensed she was afraid. It realised she was struggling to understand what was happening. 

Footsteps.

A blanket being placed over her shoulders. Arms comforting her. A head resting on her shoulder.

Waverly's voice. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Nicole was lost. She knew Waverly had not meant to make light of what was with her. Nothing intended. An observation. A way to diffuse the enormity of the revelation.

Nicole threw the blanket off her shoulders, looking at Waverly. “I can’t stay here. I need to know how to deal with this. What’s attached to me.”

“Where do we go? Tell me. Where do we need to go?”

“This is for me to figure out.”

“No. Us. We figure this out. I’m not letting you go anywhere on your own.”

“Waverly, you can’t. I don’t know why. But, this has to be me.”

“You can’t leave me here.”

“I have no choice. Whatever this is, whatever I’m meant to be, I have to do this alone.”

Nicole walked slowly back to the house knowing her future lay in finding out who she really was. She didn’t want to leave, but something deep inside was telling her this was the only way. She could hear Waverly’s footsteps, tracking her movements, watching where she was going. Silent.

Aunt Gus was sitting at the kitchen table when they entered. “Are you ready for your journey?”

“Will you take care of Waverly until I return?”

“We will be waiting on Gideon for your arrival. Take this, you’ll need it.”

Nicole was handed a small cloth bag. Peering inside, a mixture of leaves giving off a sweet smell. “Herbs? Why do I need herbs?”

“These are to open your mind. When you find home, take them.”

“Where is home? Gus, I’m so fucking lost right now. Where is home?”

“Let the energy guide you. It knows where it needs to be.”

Nicole turned to Waverly. “I’ll come for you.”

“Nicole. Don’t do this. Whatever you need to do, please let me go with you.”

Aunt Gus put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Look into your heart, what do you see?”

Waverly’s eyes closed, her right hand moving towards her chest. “I see. I see. No, the vision is gone. Nicole disappeared before my eyes. Too much. She’s no longer there. She dies.”

“Look again. What do you see?”

“Her energy. No, the energy around her. I don’t understand. She’s not dead?”

“You still have a lot to learn. You need to let Nicole fulfil her destiny, as you need to fulfil yours. We have much work to do here. You will be together again. I foresee it.”

Nicole took Waverly in her arms. “Promise you’ll wait for me. Whoever I return as.”

“This isn’t fair. I’ve got you back. And, now you’re leaving me.”

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want any of this. But, I have to know.”

Waverly stood in the bedroom doorway watching Nicole pack a few belongings in a bag, torn between stopping her, wanting to go with her. She could see Nicole equally torn between wanting none of this to have ever happened, needing to know the answers to questions only she was meant to know. She heard the cruiser start, speeding away towards the main settlement where Nicole would catch a ride to wherever she needed to go on her journey of discovery.

The queue for places on ships was long. It surprised her how many were there at this time of night. She stood in line, edging nearer to the front. Her turn next. The flight master looked up from her schedule. “Where to?”

Nicole didn’t know. “I need a flight to…”

“Where. No place, no space. Quickly, there’s more behind you.”

“Earth. One way to Earth.”

The ship was old, the oldest she had been on. The captain equally tired-looking and grumpy. Three crew members, no other passengers, transporting a cargo of fruit to the planet. At least she would have something fresh to eat on the three-day journey. Her sleeping quarters were sparse, musty, lonely. She wanted Waverly with her more than ever. Those sad eyes as she left the house. Apart once more. Aunt Gus reassured them their hearts would be together. Having mixed once more, Waverly’s energies so much stronger, they would be able to feel each other’s love wherever they were. 

The ship’s communication system was archaic. No screens in her quarter, having to use the one in the crew area to send a message to Waverly.

H: Headed to Earth. I’m sorry. Forgive me.

W: My heart is breaking. I miss you. 

Nicole’s heart was breaking too. Her life shifting once more, not knowing if it would be for the better. 

The ship docked at a satellite station, a whisper telling her to take a shuttle to New Tibet. No one to ask, no idea where to go, she wandered the streets for hours, not even sure this was the right destination. She managed to get a cheap room in a sleep lodge on the edge of the settlement, a few pieces of fruit from the ship for company, along with a ration pack purchased from a market vendor. 

The evening was drawing in, a fresh breeze from an open window, sounds of market traders still selling their wares. The bed hard, cold, a rough cover for warmth, she curled up, wishing she was anywhere but here. That song, the one the energy had sung to her as a child pushed itself into her thoughts. She tried to push it out. She wanted only her thoughts. It softly repeated itself over and over. A rhythmical beat.

The mountain lies before you, the ocean lies behind. Hear the wise one singing, your destinies entwined.

The time will come for you to go, a wandering, a wandering. The time will come for you to know, you need to be returning.

The words of the song had always been a puzzle. She assumed they had been behind her desire to be an explorer. To travel beyond her planet. Her father had helped fuel her wanderlust. He had never taken her to Earth, curiously. One of the planets she had wanted to visit since forever, somewhere Waverly was also keen to visit. One day they would return together. For now, she was stuck in a small, dusty room, trying not to go mad.

The more she forced herself to sleep, the more the song repeated itself. It was no use. She got up, heading to any bar that would serve her. Three glasses of red down, a fourth lined up, deep in her thoughts, she failed to spot the woman who had parked herself on the next stool. 

“Are you lost?”

“Very. And, crazy. And, drunk.”

“Do you need a guide?”

Nicole shot her a look. About the same age, dressed in a long, grey robe tied with a chord at the middle. Not someone she assumed would frequent booze dens this late at night. Or, any time for that matter.

“I have no idea what I need anymore. Leave me to drown in my madness.”

“I can show you where the wise one sings.”

“Is everyone in my fucking head? Sorry. Forgive me. I’m drunk.”

“Meet me here tomorrow morning at sunrise.”

“I seriously am not going anywhere with you. Sunrise, or sun noon, or sun anytime soon.”

The bar man wiped the counter in front of her. “Who you talking to lady?”

“Some weirdo beside me.”

“If you say so.”

Nicole looked. The stool was empty, a few customers further along the bar deep in their own conversation.

“OK. Officially gone mad.”

She finished her drink, standing outside, looking around, desperate for normality. Wanting to be able to hold Waverly, feel the warmth of her body, enjoy the taste of her lips. She tried to feel her in her heart. Nothing. The alcohol making it impossible for her to think or feel straight. At least that stupid song was no longer looping in her head. 

She slept heavy. A barking dog woke her with a start, the first time she had heard such a creature. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, sunlight streaming in, the market quiet. She wondered whether she should take up the offer of her other imaginary friend. At least go check if anyone turns up. If no one did, she would know she had finally lost the plot.

Her bag packed, she headed back to the booze den, positioning herself near enough to spy anyone entering or leaving. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

“You’re late.”

She turned. The same robes, the same features, now holding a long staff. Definitely real. At least, she hoped real.

“I have provisions for the journey. Are you ready?”

“No. But, I sense I have little choice.”

“We all have a choice. You have chosen to come here. Now, you will choose to follow me.”

They trekked for most of the day, a fire lit in the evening, Nicole trying to stay awake in case she was mugged during her sleep. The woman sensed this, smiling, asking her why she was so afraid.

“I’ve had a few weird things happen recently. This is right up there in terms of freaking me out.”

“And, yet you chose to follow me.”

“So, you’re saying if I get mugged it’s all my fault.”

“Why do you not trust yourself?”

“Because, I no longer know who I am.”

“Are you sure?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I have no way of knowing anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fine. I’m sure. I’m sure I’m going mad. And, if you say are you sure one more time, I swear I’ll mug you.”

“There are things to be revealed, when you are ready.”

“I wish I’d bought red for the journey.”

The woman rummaged in her pack, retrieving a canister, offering it to her. “Drink. It will relax you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You learn fast. Rest. We have a long journey tomorrow.”

The trek took them north towards the tallest mountain. A steep climb, the air becoming thinner. The woman seemed to have more stamina than anyone Nicole had known. Apart from Waverly after transitioning. Waverly, her heart went out to her, hoping to feel that love returned.

“You care for her deeply.”

“Really! You can read my emotions too? Am I an open coms screen for everyone to see?”

The woman smiled. “Not every emotion. Not every thought. As it should be.”

“Tell me. What am I thinking now?”

The woman laughed. “You have spirit. I’ll give you that. Also very rude.”

She swiped her staff across Nicole’s legs sending her tumbling. Getting up, dusting herself down, she bowed, knowing she would have to be careful what entered her mind from now on.

They neared the top, a narrow ledge before them, the weather closing in. The wind howling around Nicole’s body, she clung to the side of the rock face, afraid to look down, afraid to go forward, the ledge barely wide enough for her feet. The woman walked on ahead, unbothered by the conditions, looking back occasionally to make sure Nicole was following. At last they came to a gap in the rock, wide enough for one person to fit through. Nicole saw the woman disappear, hesitating. The woman's head peeked out, beckoning her. 

The path led into the mountain. A gorge. Light from the sky allowing Nicole to see where she was going. The sound of the wind fading as they moved further and further inside. Eventually the path opened out onto another world, nestled in the heart of the mountain, away from prying eyes, away from thieving hands. Nicole stood looking at what lay before her, unable to decide if she really had gone mad, or was hallucinating.

“This is my home. And, yours for a while. We will teach you things. Things you can take back with you. Things that will help in the fight.”

“Is this where I’m from?”

“No. You are Gideon. It is where I am from.”

“You’re from here. I’m supposed to be finding my home.”

“No. Mine. Nicole, remember the song?”

“Fuck it. I give up. Why am I here?”

“To bring me home.”

“Stop. Are you? You can’t be. No. But, you’re in a body. Why the fuck didn’t you do this sooner?”

“I couldn’t. Not until I returned to this region. Our ability to become visible lifeforms can only occur when we are near home.”

“I have so many questions.”

“Come, let me show you your destiny.”


	28. Taking flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out who her invisible companion is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so even I laughed when I wrote this. I do solemnly swear I am not on drugs. Might be easier to explain if I was.
> 
> Currently channelling: Eric Whitacre - Fly to Paradise
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

Early morning, Waverly lay on her bed, the sadness she felt at Nicole’s abrupt departure shifting to annoyance as the hours passed. Their life together on hold once more. Just like that Nicole had danced off on an adventure of her own, leaving her to finish whatever training Aunt Gus had in mind. She pulled out a loose thread on her top, its easy removal the only relief she had in the emptiness of the room.

The more she thought about Nicole’s actions the more it pulled out her own anger. No discussion, no acknowledgement of her feelings, just a quick goodbye in the middle of the night and she was gone. She would have to retrieve the cruiser at some stage, another irritation. Too unsettled to make heart contact, she buried her head in her pillow. As much as she wanted to feel Nicole, her thoughts pulled her back to the final moments they shared. 

A light kiss on the forehead, not even on the lips, a wave and a smile from the cruiser. If Nicole had been thinking about her, she would have suggested they both go to the docking area, that way she would not have to rely on her father. She wondered whether Nicole had even bothered to deactivate the anti-theft system before exiting. Temperamental, liable to lock her out even with her hand print scanned. 

Aunt Gus knocked on her door. “We need to continue my child.”

“Not now. Not in the mood.”

“Mood, or no mood, you still have a lot to do to harness your powers.”

“I said not now. And, I’m not going with you to Gideon. I’m staying here for Nicole, who may or may not even bother to come back.”

“Why such dark thoughts?”

“Oh, just my supposed lover running off into the night on her own to follow her destiny, leaving me here without a clue as to why and taking the cruiser.”

“Will this bring her back?”

“Of course not. But, I get to feel better by feeling sorry for myself.”

Aunt Gus laughed. “And, how long do you intend to feel sorry for yourself?”

“Until. I don’t know. Can you please leave me alone. I can’t feel miserable if you’re constantly asking questions.”

“Have you tried to connect your hearts yet?”

“No. Yes. I’m too annoyed right now to feel her.”

Retrieving the onyx stones from her pocket, Aunt Gus placed them in a line on a table by the window. “Let me show you something. These stones will allow you to see where Nicole is. Do you want that?”

Waverly sat up. As much as she didn’t want to, she was curious as to what Nicole was doing. “Sure. Why not. Nothing else to do. How do I work them?”

“As before. Let your mind clear, empty it of thoughts, feel the energy of the stones.”

Waverly tried to clear her mind. Every time it returned to Nicole waving from the cruiser. “It’s no good. Her smile is getting in the way.”

“Relax. Let the stones dance. You are more than capable of doing this.”

Waverly tried again. Three of the eight stones rose in the air, crashing to the table as Nicole’s face entered her thoughts once more. “I wish she hadn’t waved like that.”

“Let’s try something else. Focus your mind on Nicole, feel every emotion you have for her right now. Let that guide the stones.”

Waverly did as instructed. All eight stones lifted effortlessly into the air, each spinning in their own pattern. She had to concentrate her anger to keep them floating, her mind replaying each petty grievance, increasing the momentum of the stones. Suddenly, they came together to form the pyramid, sufficiently energised, spinning in unison, faster, and faster, and faster.

“Ask your question, my child.”

“Where are you?”

The pyramid’s speed before her eyes allowed Waverly to enter into a vision. It revealed a ship, dirty, Nicole sitting on a bed, one of her drawings of a butterfly in her hands, studying its details. “I can see her. I can really see her, as if I’m there. She’s lonely. She’s scared. Fruit. I think she’s on a cargo ship, but to where? No, it’s fading. Gus how do I hold this?”

“Do not force a vision. At least we’ve established one thing. You are an ardent. Your visions are fuelled by the strength of your emotions. The stronger you feel, the easier it is for you to control the stones. Excellent.”

Waverly gazed out the window. “She stole one of my drawings, which is actually kind of sweet. I hate you right now Nicole Haught, wherever you are. And, love you. Be safe. Come back to me.”

Nicole followed the woman down the carved, stone steps leading to the hidden world. The air warm, the sky a deep, turquoise blue, lush green and orange vegetation as far as her eyes could see, a beautiful scent in the air. One she had smelt before on Mars. She remembered. Those smoking nargile pipes. Roses. Heady. Intoxicating. She could feel her eyes closing, her legs getting heavy, no longer willing to transport her body forward. 

The woman turned, realising Nicole was not used to the native flowers which could send her to sleep. She shook her, a slap to the cheek, Nicole opened her eyes. “Can I sit? I don’t think I can go on. Here will do.”

“You must keep moving. Nicole, keep your eyes open. The effects of the forever flower will wear off in a moment.”

Nicole yawned. “I’m fine here. Let me rest. It’s so peaceful.”

“Nicole! Wake up. If you fall asleep, you’ll enter a dream world from which you might not return.”

“It’s OK. You go on. Come back for me later.”

A sharp punch to her stomach pulled her back into the moment. “Thanks. I was losing it there. How much further?”

“Not far. I have so much to show you.”

“I wish Waverly could see this place. She’d love it.”

“One day. In time you both can return. But, it is your time here now. Come, follow me.”

The path took them further and further into dense jungle. Dark, foreboding, alive with creatures watching, waiting. It reminded Nicole of the journey she had taken with Waverly and her father. Her eyes darting from side to side, her senses alert to any sudden movement.

The woman sensed Nicole’s anxieties. “A little further. It is not far. Stay close.”

“I can feel something near us.”

“Creatures that guard our world. They mean no harm. They are here to protect us from those whose intentions are not as true.”

“Have many ventured here by mistake?”

“A few. Those lost on the mountain. Most are called here, like you. To bring those of us who wandered home if we choose to return.”

“I have a question. What if Gus and Waverly hadn’t seen you? How would I have known you were with me?”

“That’s two questions. That they saw me meant our time together would need to end.”

“So, you only stay until spotted?”

The woman nodded. “Or, death.”

“But, you made yourself known to me when I was a child.”

“Childhood is the most delightful time to be with another. The innocence. Eyes more open, mind, heart. There is a tendency to close down as you grow older. Remember you forgot me when you grew up.”

“I didn’t forget. May not have talked to you. Your song was always with me.”

“It is the bond we make with our host. We sing them a birth song. If their hand reaches for ours we go with them.”

“You’re saying baby me reached out for you.”

“The cutest of smiles. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

“Wait. I thought you loved Waverly.”

“I do. Not in the way you love her. Enough questions. There will be plenty of time later.”

Waverly was in the fields helping her father switch the ganna bots to their winter cycle. She remembered Nicole’s first attempt at capturing a bot, laughing to herself as her mind replayed her chaotic movements chasing after one, unable to get close enough for capture. That smile, the contentment on her face, dusty from the harvest, clothes in need of a good wash. How they had celebrated that night with a feast laid on by Waverly’s mother. How they had continued their own celebrations long into the night, Nicole’s soft touch on her skin, full lips sending ripples of delight over her whole body. 

She missed her.

Her heart went out. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, Waverly needed to stay heart connected. It radiated out of her body, stronger than she had ever experienced. Wave, after wave, after wave of pure love. She waited, hoping to feel Nicole’s love being sent back to her. Nothing.

She huffed, pulling a bot roughly towards her, opening its receptor box. “I’m going to kill her when I see her. And, she’s got my butterfly.”

Waverly’s father approached. “Who has your butterfly?”

“Nothing. Can you take me to the settlement later? I want to pick up some supplies and collect the cruiser.”

“Can mother come with you?”

“Why not. I can drive us back later. Afterall, what else have I to do now that I’ve been abandoned.”

“Enough. This is not you. You are not your sisters.”

Waverly jumped at her father’s harsh words. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have gone with her that’s all.”

“Some journeys are to be taken alone. Good, or bad. Do not dwell. Be grateful she is in your life.”

“I am. Just wish she was in my life right now.”

“Shall I put to bed with no supper young child?”

Waverly laughed. “Thank you. Mother and I will go spend your money.”

She hugged her father, knowing he could pull her out of any emotional dark hole she chose to bury herself in. Her mother was looking forward to their trip together. Just the two of them. As much as she loved Nicole, she craved the opportunity to spend time alone with Waverly. Not that she would ever say, knowing her daughters were grown women in need of their own lives. Waverly could see the joy in her mother’s face, vowing to spend more time with her during Nicole’s absence.

They browsed the market, her mother selecting a necklace for Waverly, one to match the new colour of her eyes. They sat at one of the stalls, drinking fruit juice, laughing at all the silly things Nicole had done, ending their day together watching a film on the big open screen. Something they had done when she was a child. Lost in an imaginary world of fighters, or dancers, or people pretending to be someone else. Arm in arm they strolled towards the cruiser. Nicole had left the anti-theft system off. The journey home was spent singing their favourite songs. Waverly’s mother in her element, two glasses of red during the film helping her enjoy the time with her youngest.

Waverly’s father was waiting by the door. A smile on his face as he saw them emerge from the cruiser. “I have made food. You have a message from Nicole.”

Nicole looked at the meal before her. A small wooden bowl containing a selection of strange fruits and berries. She picked up a purple-coloured berry, placing it in her mouth, tasting its juice as she crushed it between her teeth. Not bad she thought. Edible, hopefully not poisonous. The woman returned with a cup of steaming liquid. Not soup. She was already missing the one Waverly’s mother made. Whatever this brew was, it had an unusual smoky smell. 

The woman placed the cup in front of Nicole. “We call it tea. It’s made from leaves of a plant that grows here. An acquired taste.”

Nicole took a sip, spitting it out. “How can anyone drink that?”

“My apologies. I forgot you prefer sweet drinks. You were fussy even as a child.”

“I still can’t get my head round you being my invisible entity. How?”

“We are masters at changing our form. We found if we attached to another we could remain hidden indefinitely, borrowing a little of our host’s energy as needed.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me a host. Makes me feel uncomfortable. Tell me why?”

“My species was hunted to near extinction. We searched planets for a safe place to live until we found here. The place we call Loco Papilio. It took many centuries to cultivate the land, make it what we wanted. By then, there were only a few of us left. We couldn’t risk going beyond here in true physical form.”

“But, you were in the bar. I saw you.”

“A projection, nothing more. To prepare you for here. And, for our parting.”

“But, you’re real now. Right?”

“Yes. But, this is not my true form. This is merely how you think I look. For some reason you think I’m a female monk.”

“So, this isn’t how you look. Can I see your true form?”

“The herbs Gus gave you will allow you to do so. I can brew them if you like.”

The woman returned with a fresh cup. Nicole handed her the bag of herbs which she emptied into the steaming liquid. Nicole could smell their sweetness. “How will I know if it’s working?”

“You will know. Take small sips at first. Let your mind adjust. Do not force yourself to see anything. You will see when your mind is ready to see.”

Nicole did as instructed, taking a small sip of the hot liquid. The taste was pleasant enough, certainly not as bitter as the previous drink. Another sip, then another. No change. She stared at the woman, her features the same. Another sip, then another. Her features were becoming less distinct. Another sip, then another. The woman’s features were definitely changing before her eyes. One last gulp. The drink finished, she sat and watched as the form of the woman melted away.

“Sweet Universe. That’s incredible. I see you. Wow, your wings. You’re a butterfly.”

“Now you know why we needed to hide our form. Man can be brutal in its pursuit of beauty.”

“Waverly is going to think I’ve gone completely mad when I tell her.”

“It is best you keep this to yourself. In time she will have the privilege of seeing us when you bring her here.”

Waverly sat on her bed, looking at the empty space on the wall where Nicole had removed her favourite drawing. Less annoyed, knowing she was on Earth, doing whatever she had to do. The eight onyx stones lay in front of her. More relaxed than before from her day with her mother she was unable to make them move. She wanted to see where Nicole was now. Where on Earth?

Her eyes kept returning to the empty space on her wall.


	29. Hidden gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers revealed as their lives transform...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendency to write to music. Can't listen to it while I'm in the flow, but I know the songs I'm attempting to put down in written form.
> 
> That said, I've been influenced by Eric Prydz: Generate. 
> 
> And, Moody Mondays, which I listen to on repeat in my car. Yep, I'm one of those who plays the same song over, and over, and over....!
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

As the effects of the brew wore off, Nicole’s perception of the entity returned once more to that of a female monk. Its features remained the same, but its robe was a rainbow of colours, shimmering as the light caught it, as if its wings were clothing its body.

“To think you were there the whole time with me.”

“I will miss not being with you. You were one of my favourites.”

“I bet you say that to all your hosts.”

“You and another are the only ones to whom I revealed myself. Our need to remain hidden means we have to be very careful who knows.”

“You trusted me enough to let me see you?”

The entity nodded. “You are very special indeed. As rare as Waverly. Rarer in my opinion.”

“Don’t feel special. Have a tendency to run or puke when stressed.”

“Your family never told you about your birth.”

“You know my mother as well as I do.”

“Your mother struggled to conceive. When your father suggested a way she eventually accepted his idea.”

“What idea? What did my father suggest?”

“That they find someone else to bring you into this Universe.”

“A surrogate?”

“They needed someone willing to carry you. Unwittingly, the woman they found was Alexandrian. A Firestone.”

“Is that why my mother was the way she was with me?”

“Your parents only found out after your birth. Your red hair was a clue.”

“My father said it was a lucky twist in my genes.”

“More than a lucky twist. You’re Alexandrian too. Your powers are exceptional.”

“OK. OK. Enough. If I had powers I would have known.”

“As you knew I was with you.”

“Do not tell me I have had powers all along. And, for that matter. If you knew I had powers, why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“I did, when you were a child. But, you stopped listening to me. Remember.”

“Fine. So, I have powers. What can I do?”

“Enough questions. There is a lot for us to get through. I suggest you rest.”

Nicole could sense the entity growing tired. No longer feeding on Nicole’s energy, she too needed time to adjust. They walked slowly in silence to a hut near the edge of the settlement. A wooden bed, table, chair. No door, nothing to cover the windows, a cool breeze moving through the space. She removed her boots, placing them at the foot of the bed as her military training had instilled. Lying on the rough mattress her mind had no idea where to start in comprehending what was happening. She wondered why she had seen no other entities since arrival. She would ask. So many more questions swirled. The most burning question. What was an Alexandrian?

She closed her eyes, bringing up an image of Waverly, sitting at the kitchen table drinking soup together. Her new favourite pastime. She so desperately wanted to be with her, feel her next to her own body. Watch the easy movement of her hair. Loose. Tumbling over her shoulders. Oh, to be able to drown in those eyes again. She hoped Aunt Gus wasn’t pushing her too hard in the training. So much had changed in such a short space of time. Both having to adapt to new identities. Both having to come to terms with their lives having altered forever. 

She wondered if she would ever get to command again. She had hated the experience and yet, with everything that had happened she longed for the simple, structured routine that came with running a ship. She wondered how Doc was getting on. She wondered what Dolls was doing. She wondered what mischief Wynonna was getting herself into. She missed all three. And her crew. 

But, most of all she missed Waverly.

She placed her hand over her heart. “I hope you can feel me. I send you my love Waverly Angel Eyes. Wait for me.”

Waverly felt a surge of energy through her body. The first she had felt since Nicole’s departure. Its strength catching her off-guard. She gasped, her legs giving way, tumbling to the ground. Her hand went instinctively to her heart. “I feel you. Nicole, I feel you. It’s beautiful. I almost can’t breathe. I’m waiting for you.”

Her father stood over her. “Are you hiding?”

“No. I’ve just felt Nicole’s heart. More powerful than before. I need to tell Gus.”

“She went to the market with your mother. Needed more herbs.”

“Do you mind if I go to the house? I need to try something.”

“As long as you bring me a canister of home brew from the store room on your return. Bots are thirsty.”

Waverly laughed. “It’s not the bots that are thirsty. I will. Back soon.”

She hugged her father, running as fast as she could through the orchard, careful not to attract the attention of any of the bots who might think she was an animal and fire at her. She reached the house, sitting on her bed, retrieving the onyx stones from the bedside table. “Please work for me,” she repeated, over and over. “I need to see where she is.”

Her mind focused on Nicole. The wave of love she had felt still pulsing through her body. The stones rose easily in the air, performing their own dance. “I love you Nicole Haught, do you hear me. I love you with all my heart. Show me where you are?”

The stones spun faster, moving towards each other to form the pyramid, its speed increasing. The vision came. A beautiful landscape filled with the most exotic vegetation she had ever seen. Everywhere she looked there was vibrant colour and beauty. It made her heart soar. Suddenly, the face of a growling animal appeared. Its teeth bared, its eyes menacing, claws digging into the ground, ready to pounce. She screamed, stones dropping, vision gone. Wherever Nicole was that beast didn’t want her to see any further. 

Nicole had felt Waverly’s love return to her. As much as she wanted the connection, it made her feel homesick even more. Homesick, for a place that was not her home, yet felt more homely, more welcoming than anywhere she had ever been. She wanted to return as quickly as possible, a chance Waverly might still be there not on her way to Gideon. The entity appeared in the doorway. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

Nicole got up, putting on her boots, taking a swig of water from the cup on the table, wiping her mouth. She followed the entity outside, down a narrow path flanked by tall, swaying trees. The scent of ripe oranges hung in the air. At last they came to a clearing. She could hear the sounds of children playing, women laughing, someone playing a musical instrument. The place was deserted. “I can’t see anyone. Where is everybody?”

“All around you. Close your eyes. Imagine the scene you are hearing. When you have that in your mind open your eyes.”

Nicole did as instructed, pinpointing sounds on which to hang the image she was creating in her mind. She opened her eyes. The area had come to life. Children calling out, chasing a small round stone with sticks. An old man playing a pipe-like instrument, another clapping along to the tune. A group of women standing round at what looked like a wash tub, scrubbing leaves. 

“OK. How? Why? What the…?”

“Some things are best imagined by our own minds. Like stories, we bend them to fit our idea of reality. Easier for the mind to accept than lots of our species floating around.”

“How did you find me as a baby?”

“We attach ourselves to those going in the direction we need to go. Or, move through the air.”

“Of course, wings. So, you use others as a transport system.”

“An interesting way of putting it.”

“Amazing. I wish I could do that. Please let that be one of my powers. Please. Please. Please.”

“There are many things I will teach you.”

“I get to fly?”

The entity smiled. “You do not have wings. But, I will show you how to use all your other powers.”

Aunt Gus had returned from the market. Waverly was excited to tell her she had managed to enter into a vision by herself using the stones. She explained the powerful feeling she had, knowing Nicole had made heart contact. Gus nodded, listening in silence, taking in everything she was being told. When Waverly finished recounting what she had seen, Gus stood, gazing out the window into the distance.

“Nicole won’t be the same when she returns.”

“Why? What do you know? Tell me.”

“I have heard of creatures who live in such a place. It would fit with everything. There is a reason she was chosen by them. She’s different.”

“She’s still my Nicole.”

“Yes and No. She will look like her physical form, but you may no longer recognise her energy.”

“I’ll always know her.”

“The person you fell in love with may not remain after they…”

“After they, what? Gus, I need to know. After what?”

“After they tell her who she is.”

“Gus. You’re scaring me. Who is she?”

“That is for Nicole to tell you.”

Their individual trainings progressed. Each growing to understand who they truly were. What they could do. What the Universe expected of them. The morning of Nicole’s departure from Loco Papilio she stood gazing out at the settlement she had come to know for three lunar cycles. Her hair was longer, the few clothes she had brought with her in need of replacement. She was changed. No longer the petulant child.

Older, wiser. More powerful.

The entity came with her to the foot of the mountain. “I will always be with you. If not in body, in mind. Remember the training. Be kind, Nicole Firestone Haught. Give my love to Waverly. Be gentle with her. She will need time to adjust to who you now are.”

“I cannot thank you enough. I am honoured to know you. I will do you proud.”

“Take this. My gift to you till we meet again. All our secrets.”

“I can’t. This is too much. I am not worthy.”

“The knowledge contained in this box will help you in the fight to come. I will not be there to help you. But, you will have Waverly and all that I offer here now.”

Nicole took the tiny chest, bowing to her entity. Not wanting to part, tears filled her eyes. “I will return. I promise. Wait for me.”

“I will. But, another waits for you on Gideon. Go to her.”

Waverly had waited as long as she could for word from Nicole. Her visions took her no further than the edge of the jungle. The creatures that guarded wherever Nicole was always ready to stop her from going forward. All she knew was Nicole was still alive. She could feel it in her heart. Nicole had not connected with her since that one occasion. Aunt Gus was waiting in the kitchen, along with Waverly’s father. 

They watched as she dumped her bags alongside theirs. “Can we wait a few more days? Just in case she comes back.”

“We need to go to Gideon,” Aunt Gus said. “Nicole will know to go there. The time is drawing near.”

Waverly hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. “I’ll keep father safe. I promise.”

Bags packed into the land cruiser, Waverly’s father drove them to the docking station.

Next stop Gideon.


	30. Breathless anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns from Loco Papilio on route to Gideon. What will she find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'm channelling Eric Prydz: Liam at the moment in my story telling. 
> 
> Breathless anticipation.
> 
> Anyway, moving on...

Nicole arrived back in New Tibet. It felt different to when she first arrived, more alive, the energies of those around her fizzing as she passed. Unlike Waverly who could see energy, Nicole could feel it, manipulate it, bend it to her will. She moved silently through the crowd, unnoticed, her head down, no longer needing to look where she was going. She knew. Flowing with the movement of energies around her body.

The shuttle station was busy. She waited to enter, passing through the gate leading to the platform. A man behind shoved her roughly as the shuttle approached. She turned, smiled, lifted her right hand, sending a small wave of energy towards him. It hit him with full force in the stomach sending him reeling back into the people behind, earning him a shove from an angry woman who had dropped her package in the scuffle. Their eyes met, fear replacing anger as the man saw the colour of Nicole’s change from hazel to red. He disappeared into the crowd not wanting to be anywhere near such magic.

No seats. She stood, hanging onto the rail, balancing her movements to the motion under her feet. The shuttle slowed, arriving at the stop for the satellite stations. She wondered whether she should purchase a fresh set of clothes before catching a flight to Gideon, deciding she could live in what she was wearing for a few more days until she reached her planet. Her planet, it no longer felt like her planet. Keplar, Waverly’s home, Earth, Loco Papilio all felt more like home. 

She waited in line for a place on any ship heading her way. “One-way to Gideon.”

The man behind the window looked up. “Difficult. Only a few flights going in.”

“I need to get to Gideon. Is there any way?”

“You might be able to get a ride on a military ship from Mars.”

Her place purchased on a ship heading to Mars, she sat waiting for the space hopper. A couple were arguing loudly nearby, a baby screaming at the top of his lungs looking for milk, a drunk managing to throw up close to her feet. The stench of alcohol made her retch. Guards arrived, tugging at the arms of the drunk who appeared unwilling, unable to make his legs move in the direction they wanted them to move. A small crowd gathered to watch the spectacle, her seat now in the middle of something she really did not want to be involved. The guards shouting at her to move, one waving a baton, threatening to hit her if she stayed seated. 

She could feel anger rising through her body, her hands shaking. She needed to go somewhere out of sight in case her powers took over. Still learning how to use them, she could sense when they were becoming too powerful for her to control. More discipline, she counselled herself. Stay focused, don’t let it build.

Too late. She could feel the energy wanting to escape. She scanned the area. A door leading to storage, it would have to do. Her heart beating through her chest, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she pushed her way through the crowd, moving quickly to open the door, closing it, holding onto the handle in case anyone came in after her. 

Heat in her body radiated out from the centre. She would have to let what was happening run its course. The force of the fire energy she sent out punched a hole clean through the wall opposite. It would have killed anyone in its path. Her breathing remained fast, her hand shaking, still holding the handle. She remembered the words of the entity, telling her to calm her mind, let the heat pass, focus on bringing the energy under control.

The first time she used her power she had been terrified. To have this ability was one thing, to experience, to control it a completely different matter. She was glad to have not known about it until now, recognising there would have been so many occasions she might have used it to exact revenge over some minor grievance, as she had done at the station. The entity had warned her not to mix energy with emotion. Too dangerous. Too volatile. The results too unpredictable. Cool reasoning was needed to harness and use such a gift. 

Would she ever have known this was within her grasp she asked the entity one evening. It had nodded, explaining such powers are revealed only if the person was ready to take on their responsibility, their burden. For, they were a burden. Or, not if not required. Lying dormant. Unused. Unknown.

The entity also explained why instruction was needed to fully realise her potential. Like Waverly, without proper guidance their powers would be limited, undisciplined, liable to cause more harm than good. A danger to themselves as much as to others. 

Waverly, she needed to get to her. Her hand moving to her chest, sending love once more. “I’m coming for you. Be safe. I send you my love.”

Waverly gasped as the Nicole’s energy arrived sending her crashing to the floor. Her father lifted her limp body, Aunt Gus brushing her hair from her face, checking her pulse. “She’s out cold. Lie her on the bed. I’ll get my herbs.”

She was awake by the time Aunt Gus returned from her room, a dazed look in her eyes. “How are you, my child?”

“Nicole’s energy is too strong for me.”

Gus offered her the herbal drink. “She may not realise how powerful she is. Are you able to send her heart energy?”

Waverly closed her eyes, her hand going to her heart. “I’m here, waiting for you. Be gentle with me.”

Gus was reluctant to approach the Elders without Nicole. She needed Nicole’s connections to smooth the way for what she had to tell them. The planet was dying. A disease had infected crops, many harvests failing, those of lesser means feeling the effects of a reduced food supply first. Strict rationing was put in place in an effort to keep as many alive as possible. Many suspected sabotage. A name whispered of the one who sought to destroy worlds for his own benefit.

Bulshar. The bringer of death. Like Svane, Bulshar wanted his enemies to starve, his methods far more sophisticated by comparison. He took a more cunning, more subtle approach, sending his agents to put crops to sleep using genetically altered seeds. Mutant plants capable of making it appear whole farms had been infected in a matter of days once they had taken root. Unseen, their devious work occurring beneath the surface.

Bulshar’s desire was simple. Inhabited planets with valuable minerals were his primary targets. Gideon being a jewel he had wanted to possess for a very long time. His strategy was simple. Starve out the inhabitants, wait for the planet to be abandoned, send in slaves to harvest the bounty under the surface. No need of an army. No need to fight anyone. Too clever for such tedious exhibitions of power grabbing. Why expend all that energy attacking those he wanted to rid from a planet, when he could simply sit back and enjoy the chaos he created in the easiest of manoeuvres. Harnessing the energy of the seed to do his dirty work.

Waverly had been on Gideon for little over a week. Lodging in Nicole’s city, close to her apartment. The city was in lock down. Few were permitted to enter. Food supplies almost depleted. Aunt Gus had managed to convince a guard they needed to pass, her powers of persuasion more advanced. Waverly’s father had brought two large sacks of fruit with them, going out each morning to sell what he had returning with a few provisions to keep them going. They would wait for Nicole, hoping she was on her way. Hoping she would get to them before it was too late.

Nicole stepped off the ship, looking around. Mars, the place where her life changed. That drunken night. Her stupidity causing a chain of events that would send Waverly away. She had discussed this at length with the entity over evenings around the fire. The entity told her to not feel guilty. That these events, or similar would have brought her to this point no matter what. Destiny was destiny. Waverly was meant to transition into a Lysende, earlier than most, she was meant to come into her powers just about now. 

She headed to the bar where most of the military were known to hang out, hoping to befriend a fellow commander into giving her a ride. She never expected to run into Dolls. Her heart leapt when she saw him sitting at the bar, several blues in, attempting to chat up a female on the next stool. She approached, tapping him on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn round.

Dolls beamed when he recognised her. “Fuck. Look at you. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Never expected you to be here.”

“Down time. My ship leaves in T-12 hours. What happened to you? I’m guessing you’ve been roughing it by your clothes.”

“Long story. I need a ride to Gideon. Waverly’s there.”

“I can ask around. It’s bad. Many are leaving. Food is in short supply. Haven’t you spoken with your family?”

“I’ve been out of contact for a while.”

“From what I hear, the planet is near the end. What is Waverly doing there?”

“She went for me. I have to get to her.”

“Let me make a few enquiries. I can’t guarantee, but I’ll do my best.”

Dolls made contact with as many as he could. No one was prepared to take the risk of going to Gideon. An idea struck him. “Have you thought of Wynonna? If she knows Waverly is in trouble she’d be the first to break the rules to save her.”

“I hadn’t. I don’t know where she is. She may be too far away.”

“Last I heard she was stationed out by Luyten. Let me send her a message.”

He received a response within minutes. Her use of colourful language still evident. Her desire to rip Nicole’s head off topmost on her agenda. Nicole smiled to herself knowing who she now was, assuming if Wynonna did attempt to separate her head from her body she would be able to defend herself.

She was on her way. With Willa.

Nicole waited at the docking area for her arrival. Dolls was with her. Wynonna’s craft landed, they watched as she emerged ready to punch Nicole in the gut once more. “I told you to look after my fucking sister.”

“I did. She’s with your father I think. And, Aunt Gus.”

“Nicole, you are supposed to be with her. I mean, one simple fucking task and you manage to fuck that up. Stay with Waverly. That’s all you had to do. Stay with Waverly. And, you’re here and she’s on Gideon probably starving.”

Nicole saw Wynonna pull back her arm in readiness to punch her as she approached. It was instinctive, her energy moving to her hand, a wave sent out before she had time to stop herself. Wynonna was catapulted backwards, landing on her back, winded.

“Fuck. What are you? Where did you learn to do that?”

“Firestone. Long story.”

“I thought there was something different about you. The colour of your energy is new. Deep red. Fuck. OK, truce. I no hit you. You no do whatever you just did on me.”

“I’ll try. It’s a little hard to control right now. If I get too emotional.”

“Great. From Miss Sulky herself. We need to get going. If the rumours are correct, Gideon only has a matter of days before it reaches crisis point.”

Wynonna’s ship went in cloaked, its communication system disabled to allow them to approach without being seen or heard. They took a small craft to the surface, not prepared for what they were about to see. Thousands were attempting to leave the planet. Forced to go anywhere that would take them in, give them food. A desperate situation.

Nicole guessed Waverly would have headed to the city. They flew overland, stopping at one of the entry tunnels, making their way below the surface. A pitiful sight. Nicole had to do everything to keep her emotions in check fearing her energies would explode from her body at the sights before her. Wynonna had sent a message to Waverly hoping she would receive it. No reply. All they could do was hope they got to her in time.

The guards were not prepared to let them enter the city. Nicole realised the only way in would be by force. Both guards knocked unconscious, they moved through the streets, alert to any signs of trouble. They reached Nicole’s flat. Opening the door, the musty smell of an unlived apartment hitting them as they entered. She opened the door to the balcony, looking down at what was once a thriving garden below. No longer alive. A few city dwellers who had remained digging in the earth looking for anything to sustain them. 

Wynonna had found the drinks cabinet. “Can you connect with her? It’s our only chance of finding where she is.”

“I’ll try. I know she’s close. I can feel her.”

Nicole placed her hand on her heart. “I’m here. Come to me.”

Waverly felt another powerful surge, taking her breath away. “She’s here. I have to go to her.”

She rushed out of their accommodation, running along the now deserted streets to Nicole’s flat. She pressed the intercom. Nicole’s face appeared. That smile. That hair. Longer. A rush of excitement coursing through her body. She needed to see her. Touch her. The entry door opened letting her in. Aunt Gus followed.

She waited outside the door to Nicole’s apartment, hearing footsteps approach. It opened. Nicole’s eyes buried themselves in her soul. She was home.

Her arms went out before she could stop herself, embracing Nicole, holding on for dear life. The smell of her clothes was different. Her body felt different. She stepped back. Her face had changed. Her hair. Her energy. More dense. More powerful. Moving around her body in a way Waverly had never seen in anyone before. She was confused. It was Nicole, but not. 

She took another step back. Then another. Fearful of the person standing where Nicole was standing.

“What’s wrong? Waverly, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Nicole, who are you?”

Aunt Gus put a hand on Waverly's shoulder. “Do not be afraid. This is meant to be.”

“I waited so long for you,” Waverly said. “You never came back.”

“I’m here. And, Wynonna. We’re here now.”

“No. It’s not you. This isn’t you. I don’t know who you are anymore.”

She turned, her heart breaking, knowing what Aunt Gus had said was true. That Nicole would not be the same when she saw her. She fled down the stairs, out onto the street, not knowing which way to run, her emotions taking over, sinking to the ground sobbing.

Nicole remained motionless. The reunion she longed for all those months apart ended in a matter of minutes. Aunt Gus could see the anguish on her face. “I will talk to her. Remember what it was like for you when she transitioned. Give her time. Be gentle with her.”

Wynonna had positioned herself on the couch, a new bottle of blue opened. “I’d thump you for making Waverly upset, but you kind of have the advantage power wise. She’ll be back. I know her.”

“But, she no longer knows me.”


	31. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find each other once more. Knowing they were always meant to be together.
> 
> Now all they have to do is save a planet...

Aunt Gus sat down beside Waverly letting her cry. There was no hurry. Waverly needed time to understand what was happening. She wiped her eyes with her hands, the offer of a cloth from Gus’s bag welcomed. 

She blew her nose. “It’s not her. Gus, she’s different.”

Gus nodded. “The change is only to her energy. Remember you would have sensed the entity with her before. She is now free of that. But, you’re right, she is different. Better.”

“Better? She scares me. I’ve never been scared of her. Ever.”

“You need time to adjust to what she has become. No matter how her energy manifests. No matter what she is capable of, she is still Nicole. As you are Waverly. Go to her. She needs you more than ever.”

Waverly stood, a few tears trickling down her face. Calmer, prepared to face what had entered her life. She climbed the stairs, entering the apartment, spotting Nicole on the balcony. She approached, Nicole’s head turning slightly acknowledging her presence.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Please, don’t be angry with me. I need time. This is all new. You’re new.”

Nicole continued to look out over her dying city. “I’m not angry. Disappointed. This is who I am. I can’t change that. As you can’t be anything other than a Lysende.”

“I know. Nicole, look at me. Please. I need your help. I need you.”

Nicole turned, her eyes flashing between hazel and red. “I need you more. I spent every moment thinking about you. Wanting to be with you. I dreamt of our reunion. And, you act like I’m a stranger.”

“I know it’s you. I can see it’s you. But, your energy.”

“Enough,” Nicole roared. “Either love me, or leave me.”

Waverly felt the energy leave Nicole’s body, pushing her away, winding her. “Nicole, you’re scaring me. This isn’t the person I know. Where are you?”

Nicole gripped the balcony railing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m finding it hard to control my energy and emotions. I wanted this to be perfect. I longed for you. Waverly, I can’t do this without you.”

Waverly moved closer, still unsure, still scared of what Nicole was becoming. “Come, I have an idea.”

She took Nicole’s hand leading her through the lounge to the bedroom, past the others, closing the door behind, standing looking at the bed. “Remember when I was lost and you found me.”

Nicole nodded, tears in her eyes. “Find me. Please. Find your way back to me.”

Waverly looked around the room. “Where is your scarf?”

Nicole realised what she was suggesting, going to a drawer, extracting a long piece of cloth, holding it in her hands. “Will this work?”

“I hope so. If I can’t see your energy. Nicole, anything’s better than what I’m feeling right now. Just be gentle. You’re more powerful than you realise.”

Nicole could feel the excitement rising in her body, cautioning herself to stay calm, stay focused. She needed to be with Waverly without scaring her. She moved behind her, lifting the blindfold, placing it over her eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Move my hand to where you want me. Guide me to you.”

Nicole felt a wave of emotion, deeper than anything she had felt before, telling herself to remain present, there for Waverly, nothing scary. Her hand lifted Waverly’s to her cheek, feeling its softness against her skin. Such a simple gesture. Their first intimate moment together in months. The journey home to each other had begun. She moved Waverly’s hand slowly to her lips, the gentleness of her touch reminding her of all the times they had been together, alone, enjoying their own world. She kissed her fingertips, watching Waverly break into a smile. Desperately wanting to kiss her, knowing it was too soon. Moving Waverly’s hand to her neck, the top of her jacket, sensing no resistance, a journey they were taking together again after all this time apart.

She unzipped her jacket, allowing Waverly’s hand to move on its own down across her collarbone, sending a shiver through her body. Moving to the top of her vest, over the material, resting on her right nipple, caressing, allowing Nicole to respond. A soft moan leaving Nicole’s lips as she felt Waverly’s hand explore her body once more. Her jacket discarded, her hands gripping the bottom of her vest, she pulled it over her head.

Bare skin, Waverly’s hand searching for contact once more, knowing where it needed to return, fingers finding where they had been. The warmth of Nicole’s skin. She could feel her breathing pick up, Nicole’s gasp telling her she was headed in the right direction. Her lips wanted to go to her. Connection. Reunion.

Not yet. Not yet.

Her hand moved lower, resting at the top of trousers Nicole had worn every day since she left. Fumbling for their release, Waverly knew where the journey was taking her, where she wanted to go. Nicole’s hands joining hers, aiding the release of her lower garment, sliding them down her legs, stepping out. One more piece of clothing. Waverly’s hand running slowly over the top, eliciting a deep moan from Nicole. One more piece. One more piece. She needed this as much as Nicole did. She felt Nicole's hands moving the item down, standing naked, unseen, before her, hoping she would be found.

Waverly’s hands now on her arms, pushing her backwards towards the bed, Nicole falling as the back of her legs hit the end. Waverly hands now reaching out for her, exploring once more, looking for entry. Lower and lower, searching, in need of the place where her fingers needed to be. Her hand shaking, her lips wanting. 

Not yet. Not yet.

As she slipped inside, she felt Nicole’s body arch, responding to her movements. Slow at first, tentative, re-establishing the bond between them. She needed to hear her, hear her name leave her lips, calling her home. She felt the sensations around her fingers, her movements in rhythm with Nicole’s reactions. So close, she could feel how close she was. Her own body aching for Nicole. Her name left Nicole's lips as she came, Waverly slowing her hand, moving to kiss her Nicole for the first time. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you,” Waverly whispered. “Never leave me again. Promise me, you’ll never ever leave.”

“I promise. I promise. I need you in my life more than I’ve ever needed anyone. I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK. I’ve got you back. Can you not do that thing with your eyes though? And, your energy. You nearly killed me.”

“I’m sorry. It’s still all new. I don’t want this. But, I’m a Firestone.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s abrupt removal of her fingers. “A firestone? Why didn’t you say? You could have told me.”

She felt a thump to her arm. “I’m guessing you’ve heard of them.”

“Heard of them? Of course, I’ve heard. We lived on stories of firestones growing up. You’re a firestone. I’m dating a firestone.”

“OK. OK. Let’s back up a little on the fan club.”

“That would explain a lot of things. Strange Gus wouldn’t tell me. Can I take this blindfold off?”

“I quite like it on you.”

Another thump to the arm. “Ouch. I knocked Wynonna off her feet for nearly doing that to me.”

Waverly giggled. “Bet, she’s not pleased you’re a firestone. Crap, they’re outside. Better go tell them we’re having an early night.”

“Are we? It’s only morning. I’ve missed you so much.”

Waverly removed the blindfold gazing down at Nicole, knowing she had her back. She left the room returning a few moments later, a message in her hand from Wynonna telling her she had gone with father and Gus to find food. Back later.

Waverly removed her clothing, lying next to Nicole, her hand moving slowly once more over her body. “Do you want to find me again?”

“No. I’m good. I’ll just lay here enjoying the scenery.”

A third thump to the arm. “Nicole Haught, if you don’t make love to me right now, I’ll explode.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

Several hours in, they heard a knock on the apartment door. Waverly’s family had returned with provisions. Rushing to dress Waverly emerged from the bedroom, opening the door, the smile on her face telling everyone she was happy to be back with Nicole.

“Do not fill me in on the details,” Wynonna said, moving past. “My ears heard enough already. And, at this time of day.”

“Sorry. What’s it like out?”

“Quiet. Hardly anyone around. I remember this place before…”

Nicole emerged from the bedroom, tucking in her vest, looking decidedly pleased with herself. “What’s it like out?”

“Done that. We need to get to the Elders. They’ve locked themselves away. Gus says your aunt is still there.”

“How many guards?”

“Lots. I mean lots. Even that wavy power thing you have going on won’t be enough to get past all of them. We need another way.”

Aunt Gus sat quietly listening. “We don’t need to take out all the guards. We need a distraction that’s all. I’m sure between us we can get Nicole in to speak with her aunt. I will need to brief you on what I’ve seen first.”

They sat listening to Gus’ vision. How the soil needed to be cleansed, crops brought back to life. How the bringer of death needed to be destroyed like a weed, his path of destruction halted. 

Nicole knew what to do. “There’s a private entrance to Legion’s building. It’s the way my father took me. I can get in that way.”

Aunt Gus rubbed a finger across her lips. “That could work. Wynonna, I’m relying on you to provide the entertainment. Waverly you stay here till we return.”

“No. I’m going with Nicole. I’m never letting her out of my sight ever again.”

Wynonna laughed. “Good luck with that. Father, will you help me entertain the guards?”

“What do you have in mind, middle child?”

“Father! You know how much I hate that. I’m your favourite child, but don’t tell Waverly. I’m thinking our old sparring routine in front of the building. That should keep their eyes busy long enough to allow Nicole and your second favourite child to get in.” 

Waverly laughed. “Father knows who his favourite is. Don’t you father?”

Wynonna winked. “Me. And seriously, you two. Don’t get distracted. We’re counting on both of you to keep your hands off each other till we sort this mess out.”

Waverly pouted. “No fair.”

The group ate the provisions, Nicole changing her clothes for the first time in months, Waverly pulling her back into the bedroom for one last kiss. “Don’t do anything silly.”

“Like this,” she unfastened Waverly’s top. “Or, this.” She kissed her neck.

“No. OK, you can do that.”

“Will you two please stop doing what you’re doing,” Wynonna shouted. “We can hear you.”

Both giggled. Together again, ready to fight for Nicole’s world.

The guards were indeed entertained by Wynonna and her father’s antics. The speed of their combat, their graceful movements, the flash of swords brought more and more to watch the spectacle. They too were hungry, tired, in need of something to take their minds away from the devastation of the city.

Nicole and Waverly made their way round the back. Aunt Gus following. Her hand resting on Nicole’s shoulder. “Tell your aunt everything. Tell her we have a chance to save the city, only if she listens. Only if she is prepared to do what we say.”

Nicole understood, looking at Waverly. “You don’t have to come with me. I won’t be long.”

“Nicole Firestone Haught, if you think for one moment you’re going in there without me.”

“Fine. But, if things go south stay behind me. You should be safe there.”

“South. At a time like this. You mention south. I think I’ve established where your south is.”

“Waverly Earp! In front of Aunt Gus. Shame on you.”

Aunt Gus laughed. “At least you two have found each other. Go, before you get carried away.”

Nicole pushed Waverly back, aiming her hand at the door, her mind clearing, centring, focusing her energy. A wave of fire energy shot out blasting the doors open, taking them clean off their hinges. They entered, moving quickly through the complex, Nicole guessing where her aunt would be.

Twists and turns. Waverly holding onto her hand, feeling how powerful Nicole now was. Watching as her deep crimson energy swirled around her body. She was growing to like new Nicole. Her power intoxicating, erotic. She squeezed Nicole’s hand without realising, Nicole stopping, turning.

“What’s wrong? You OK?”

“More than OK. I getting a little turned on by your colour.”

“Later. I have things I want to do to you. But, we need to find my aunt.”

“And, now I’m even more turned on.”

They neared the chambers where Nicole suspected her aunt would be. Opening the door she was met with a pitiful sight. Those Elders who had chosen to remain sat in silence, gaunt looking, malnourished, contemplating the fate of their planet. She searched the room with her eyes, spotting her aunt in the furthest corner reading an old manuscript.

She rushed to her, lifting her in her arms, feeling her bones beneath loose skin. “I got here as soon as I could. Where’s mother?”

“Left. Ages ago. I’m so glad to see your face. Do you still have the necklace?”

“The necklace? No, I traded it for my eyes. I’m sorry. I have so much to tell you.”

“Shame. The necklace could have helped. No matter. At least I get to see my lovely niece one more time.”

Nicole could feel her aunt sinking in her arms. “Stay with me. Please. I can’t lose you. Why are you still here?”

“I chose to be one of the last Elders to leave. Four have departed. We three remain. The planet is dead. Poisoned.”

“Aunt Gus says that is not so. It’s a trick. Clever. One to make you think all hope of recovery is futile.”

“I’m in no need of false hope my niece. You’ve seen the devastation. We no longer can support ourselves.”

“Aunt. You can. I need to tell you what Aunt Gus has seen. I believe her. Waverly will be able to show you too. Won’t you Waverly?”

“I guess. I mean, yes. It’s just I’m an ardent.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “OK. And, what does that mean?”

“I need to get emotionally excited to see into the future.”

Nicole grinned. “Right. Let’s get started.”


	32. Good Greens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest of choices. 
> 
> Do you choose to exploit another. Or, not...

Bulshar was relaxing on his ship, waiting for the Elders to announce Gideon was dead. 

A selection of delicacies lay on a platter before him. Content to let others starve, he picked up a few juicy berries, checking each for defects, discarding one not to his liking, crushing the remaining deemed perfect in his mouth. The taste of their sweet liquid exciting his palate. 

He relished the taking of planets. Perfect berries, in his mind, ripe for his enjoyment. Capturing them by magic, where others, like Svane, had sought to capture by might. Lacking finesse, in his estimation.

Another Firestone. Unlike Nicole, he chose a less honourable path, one where his knowledge could be used for the good of one, namely him, rather than for the good of many. Craven, where courage and compassion would have led him to understand what it might be like to live in a more loving Universe.

He was that one other person to which the entity had revealed themselves. Long before Nicole. Strange how their paths would cross. Fate written in the stars, or, on the wings of a butterfly.

The entity, that had attached itself to Nicole, sorely wished it had abandoned its journey sooner with Bulshar. This poor, misguided being, rejecting every whispered guidance the entity had offered. Destined for great things, far greater than Nicole, bitterness against a world not to his liking, lacking a love as pure as Waverly’s, he chose to follow a path no longer tolerable to the entity. 

Knowing the sole purpose of twinning with another lifeform was to search for ways to bring bountiful life to other planets, not take it, the entity had been left with no other option but to reveal itself one fateful night. The entity hoped the shock of knowing Bulshar was not alone would be enough to alter his mindset.

It wasn’t. It made Bulshar even more paranoid.

The entity deliberated whether to bring this wretched creature to its secret hideaway, deciding tuition of good would be better than leaving Bulshar to stew in evil thoughts. Sadly, the entity failed to account for pure evil having taken root firmly in Bulshar’s heart. 

The dying moments of Gideon were upon them. With little food left, with most of its inhabitants having fled to other colonies, it was now down to the simplest of questions. Why stay? Let whatever unstoppable force that had done this have the planet. 

Nicole was incredulous. She never expected her aunt, or the other Elders to capitulate so easily. At least go out with a fight, she argued.

Her aunt shook her head. “Nicole, I understand what you are saying. Even if we halt the progress of the diseased crops, it will take months, if not years to re-establish a healthy food supply.”

“Things have been revealed to me. I am meant to be here, now, with Waverly. I can’t convince you with my words, but I can show you what we bring.”

“If you truly believe you offer more than all we have done already. Show me.”

“Not here. I need you to come to The Garden with me.”

“But, The Garden is off limits.”

“Please, it’s the only way I can make you understand.”

Nicole’s aunt was tired, hungry, at the point of giving up, at the point of giving Bulshar what he wanted. The capitulation of Gideon. Still, one final attempt could not harm. 

They moved out, reaching the door they came in, spying Aunt Gus on the opposite side of the street, sitting at the foot of the statue of Nicole’s father. Nicole’s eyes scanned it, remembering when it was first erected. Remembering the day she and her mother stood in silence as it was unveiled. Elders approaching, shaking her hand, telling her what a hero her father was. That she would make a great Elder one day. At the time she had no intention of ever becoming an Elder. 

Oh, how worlds revolve. 

Here she now stood, facing the death of her planet, no idea whether she would ever become an Elder, whether Gideon would ever recover. 

They helped Nicole’s aunt move along deserted streets, the occasional guard passing, nodding on seeing an Elder in their midst. Still revered, still respected, despite what had happened to the planet. They arrived at the edge of what was once the city’s biggest food garden. 

Nicole remembered the first time she brought Waverly here. How Waverly had explained her Andherei mark. How their journey together was about to move to another level. She looked over, seeing tears in Waverly’s eyes, knowing she too could sense the enormous twist of fate that had befallen them.

The huge, metal gates of the garden were locked. No way in. Nicole’s aunt fading in their arms. “Let me sit for a moment. I haven’t walked this much in a while.”

Gus reached in her bag, pulling out a canister, opening the top, offering it to her weary companion. “This will help. Small sips at first.”

Nicole’s aunt did as instructed, the herbal drink reviving her enough to be able to stand once more. “Thank you. I must get the recipe.”

Nicole motioned for everyone to stand back, summoning her energy, moving her right hand out, sending a wave towards the gates. They flew open, one shearing off its hinges landing several feet away. Nicole turned, grinning. “I’m getting good at this.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. As much as it was impressive seeing the way Nicole could do this, she knew it would be very easy for Nicole to become too cocky. Too self-assured. 

Nicole spotted the eye roll. “Well. I mean. I need a little more practise I guess.”

“Can we please get on,” Waverly chided. “I don’t think your aunt is here for your gate throwing abilities.”

“Someone’s jealous,” Nicole said under her breath, as they moved off into the garden.

They reached the centre. All around were the remains of a once thriving environment. Nicole motioned to Waverly to take out her onyx stones. Waverly retrieved the pouch, holding it in her hand, wondering what Nicole had in mind. “I need you to show my aunt what this garden will look like in exactly seven days.”

“I…I don’t think I can do that. I’m not able to make my visions that specific. They come when they come.”

Nicole giggled. “Sorry. Got distracted there for a moment. Waverly, trust me, you have everything you need right here.”

“OK. I’ll try, but how will your aunt see my vision. I mean, it’s my vision. Only I see it.”

“Would it help if my aunt touched your mark while you were having a vision?” Nicole asked.

“Forgive me. But, I’m a little confused,” Nicole’s aunt interrupted. “Are you going to show me what I’m here to see, or not.”

“Yes. Sorry. I'm trying to line up super powers here." Nicole replied. “Can you bear with us while we work this out.”

It was Aunt Gus’ turn to interrupt. “Nicole, it might be best if I direct the vision. I have more experience. Waverly is still new to this.”

“Thank you. But, it has to be Waverly. She must be a part of the saving of Gideon.”

“If you say so,” Aunt Gus replied. “I’m here if you need me.”

Waverly put up her hand. “Look, I appreciate you wanting me to be a part of this, but there’s one small matter you’re overlooking.”

Nicole looked at her confused. “What? What am I missing here?”

“I kind of need to be a little more excited than I currently am.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Ardent.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand, pulling her in the direction of a small shack off to the left. “Back in a moment.”

They emerge a few minutes later, Waverly flushed in the face, Nicole wiping her mouth. “You good?”

“Very good,” Waverly replied, her top hanging loose where once it had been tucked in.

Her hand still shaking, Waverly removed the onyx stones from the bag, placing them on the ground before her, the group standing round her waiting for whatever was about to happen. 

Waverly took the hand of Nicole’s aunt. “This won’t hurt, but it will feel a little strange. Are you ready?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice. Ready.”

Waverly closed her eyes, thinking of what had just happened between her and Nicole, the stones rising quickly off the ground, hovering, dancing, waiting for her to command their movement. Their speed increasing until once more they formed the perfect pyramid, becoming a blur before everyone’s eyes. Waverly asked her question, moving the hand of Nicole’s aunt to her mark in readiness.

The vision came. A vibrant garden, full of lush vegetation, thriving once more. More than able to support the city. 

Nicole’s aunt pulled her hand away. “How can this be? How can this garden come back to life so quickly? None of this makes sense. Did you drug me with that brew?”

“No. Waverly is a Lysende, an Angel Eyes, Nicole explained. “She can see into the future. And, I’m a Firestone. I can bring this about.”

“No. No. No,” Nicole’s aunt shouted. “You are playing tricks on me. Shame on you Nicole.”

“Aunt, please. It’s not us playing the trick. It’s the plants. Just watch.”

Nicole knelt, burying her left hand deep in the soil, taking a long, slow breath, tugging with all her might. They felt the tremor in the ground as her energy went out. She pulled her hand out, bringing with it strands of fibrous roots, dark blue in colour, still alive. She pulled again, more and more roots emerging from the soil. Mounds collected by her feet, all that had been hidden underground, doing damage.

Nicole stood beside the pile. It was now the task of her right hand to eradicate this evil, summoning enough energy to burn the rot away.

She looked at the group. “OK. This could get messy.”

Waverly giggled. “Sorry. Sorry. Serious face.”

Nicole winked. “Later. Here goes.”

The fire energy she sent out ignited the pile at her feet making everyone jump back as the flames soared. They watched as Bulshar’s horticultural hocus pocus was incinerated. 

As the pyre smouldered Nicole took her aunt’s hand. “I learnt from an entity that was with me since birth that some plants can be used for good and some for evil. Whatever has infected our soil has been altered to be evil. To make us think our crops are dead. They’re not. It’s all in our minds. Look around you.”

Nicole’s aunt looked, the plants that had once appeared dead, were returning to life before her eyes. She blinked, then blinked again. Everywhere she looked plants were waking up. They had simply been put into hibernation until Bulshar and his army of slaves arrived. Afterall, why bring in food when you had a ready supply available to feed your army right on your doorstep.

“Clever,” Nicole’s aunt said. “Very clever. How did you know?”

“Gus's vision. The teachings of my entity. Plus, Waverly’s father taught me never to let one weed infect a whole crop.”

“To think my niece would save Gideon. Although, I always knew you were special. And, Waverly. So when are you joining?”

“Err. I was kind of waiting till I became an Elder.”

“OK. OK,” Waverly interrupted. “What’s this joining?”

“Oh nothing really. Only, that we become one. For life.”

“For life! That’s a long time Nicole Firestone Haught. I might want to keep my options open.”

“Oh, really. Waverly Angels Eyes Earp. And, who’s better than me?”

Nicole’s aunt turned to Gus. “Are they always like this?”

“Yes. Here, have more herbal tea.”


	33. Bad roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding who is good, and who is not...

Nicole’s aunt finished the last of the herbal tea, nodding her approval. “Whoever did this wanted to fool us into believing Gideon no longer could support life. There has been talk of someone. Bulshar.”

Nicole kicked the smouldering roots with her foot. Something deeper than the roots troubled her. This had been too simple. Too easy. Her eyes lifted to her aunt. “Did the Elders do everything to save Gideon?”

“I truly believed they had until now.”

How had the scientists not spotted the roots, Nicole wondered. Her mother was an eminent botanist. How had she not realised what was happening? “Did you speak with my mother before she left?”

“The briefest of conversations. She said the disease was too embedded. I assumed she meant whatever had infected the crops. I’m beginning to wonder whether she meant our elite system.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking aunt?”

“I am. That the rot goes deeper than these roots. Someone is being helped by the Gideon elite.”

Bulshar was growing impatient. Word had been sent by his spies to expect an announcement imminently the planet was to be abandoned. A master manipulator, more than happy to exploit those who could be corrupted, he had slithered his way to Gideon’s leaders, winning over those who had the most influence and the most to gain. Namely Elders and those in Legion ready to do the unthinkable. Join with a snake for their own enrichment. 

Returning to the apartment they found Wynonna asleep on the couch, a half-empty canister of red on the small table in front, Waverly’s father standing on the balcony. He smiled as they entered. “The garden is coming back to life.”

“Our plants were corrupted,” Nicole explained. “As I suspect Gideon’s elite have been corrupted.”

Gus nodded. “It would explain my visions. Elders huddled together discussing the future. I assumed it was for the good of the people.”

Nicole’s aunt grabbed the canister, taking a swig of red, coughing as it hit the back of her throat. “So sorry. Needed that. Traitors, the lot of them. Happy to let their people starve just to line their own pockets and stomachs. To think I trusted them.”

“Some decisions by our elite have troubled me for ages,” Nicole added. “I never understood why Legion let Svane get away with stealing food shipments, or why they thought it to their advantage to enter into a fight with Svane so far away, sacrificing so many of our ships. It now makes perfect sense. All were efforts to weaken Gideon for the final act in a carefully laid plan.”

“You mean, this was all planned from within?” Waverly asked.

“My father once told me to be wary of those with smiling faces when going to war. There were too many smiling faces amongst the elite that day Legion announced we were going after Svane. Remember?”

Waverly blushed. “I only remember everyone embarrassing me about us being together.”

“Your father was honest and true,” Nicole’s aunt interrupted. "Often wondered if his murder was by design. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Forgive me.”

“It’s OK. My mother said the same. Didn’t understand at the time. I’m beginning to now.”

“Someone mention food,” Wynonna mumbled, opening one eye. “I could do with something to cook up. I’m starving.”

Waverly’s father took out enough fruit from his sack, laying it on a table. The other provisions were shared out, everyone grateful they had something to eat. Even with Nicole’s efforts, her aunt was right, it would take time to bring Gideon back to life.

Nicole beckoned Wynonna to join her on the balcony. “I need to borrow your craft.”

“Why? Nope. Don’t need to know. Can I come with? I’m bored out of my enormous brain here. And, a lack of food isn’t helping.”

“I need to check out a hunch. Trouble is, I don’t think Waverly will let me out of her sight again. I might have to take her with me. Or, get you to distract.”

“In that case. I’m definitely coming with. I’m not staying here with angry Waverly.”

“Fine. But, I fly the craft.”

“You’re not flying anywhere,” Waverly scolded, joining them on the balcony, wondering what the pair were discussing in secret. “I’ll fly. I’m the best pilot.”

“Of course you are,” Nicole replied, attempting a smile. “I just think it would be good if you stayed here.”

“Is that so? You just think you can tell me what’s good for me…”

“No. I mean…What I’m trying to say is this could get very messy.”

“Stop saying that. You know what it does to me.”

Nicole purred the word. “Messy.”

“OK. OK. Will you two cut it out,” Wynonna interrupted. “It’s enough being hungry, without this level of sexual tension on an empty stomach.”

Nicole’s aunt was cutting up more fruit as they returned to the lounge. “Where are you three off to?”

“I need to find who is behind all this,” Nicole answered. 

“Nicole, sit. You have done enough. If it weren’t for you I would have already given the order to abandon our home. Let Legion do its job.”

“Will Legion though? You and I both know they may no longer be on our side.”

Waverly’s father had listened to the conversation in silence. If there was to be any fighting he wanted in. “I will go too. It will be an honour to fight alongside my daughters and with you Commander Haught.”

Waverly rushed to hug him, tears in her eyes. Wynonna nodded, intensely proud of her warrior father. Nicole smiled. It was the first time in ages anyone had called her Commander Haught.

The four made their way to Wynonna’s craft. Most of the planet was operating on a reduced power system, sufficient until the last person turned out the lights. It meant they could still use the small Skypop in the city’s main exit shaft to reach the surface. The door to the craft was frozen solid. Nicole placed her hand along its rim, heating it, melting the ice. She winked at Waverly, who was shivering by her side, earning another eye roll, recognising she would have to temper her powers if she were to remain in Waverly’s good books. Once inside, the cabin heated, instruments checked, they made preparations to leave Gideon. 

Nicole’s aunt had mentioned Lunar 5. A newly constructed military base on one of Gideon’s moons. Near enough to the planet, with just the right conditions for rogue ships to go undetected. Waverly set a course, knowing they were headed towards those who were arrogant enough to believe they could take a whole planet.

They went in cloaked, their craft landing a short distance from the base. Monitors picked up a very large ship docked nearby. Too large to be a Legion ship, it had to be Bulshar’s.

They set off on foot, swords and guns at the ready. Waverly had her mother’s sword, vowing to have a new one made when all this was over. They neared the ship, Waverly’s eyes scanning it, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It looked familiar. Too familiar. 

The sickening realisation. 

It was the prison ship on which she had been held captive. Her legs stopped working, her heart rate through the roof. She never expected to come face to face with the prison that so nearly took her life. She couldn’t go on. Nicole turned, sensing something was wrong, seeing the look on Waverly’s face.

“What is it? Waverly, tell me.”

“It’s the ship. The one I was on. Nicole, it’s the prison ship.”

“Hey, it’s OK. You don’t have to go inside. I can take you back to the craft.”

“No. We need to go forward.”

“I know you want to fight. And, I want you by my side more than ever. But, you were a prisoner on that ship.”

“Nicole, I need this. I need to win. I nearly lost my life on that ship. Don’t take this from me.”

“I won’t ever. Promise. We go forward.”

The group moved nearer, positioning themselves behind a rocky mound, Nicole signalled they needed to work out what to do next. “We need to find a way in. Waverly, what do you remember?”

“There’s a small service tunnel. I spotted it on a plan of the ship in the Coms Room. I considered it as a possible escape route if I got the chance. That’s our way in.”

They edged along the side of the ship until they came to the door to the tunnel. Locked, made of thick metal, Nicole made light work of it, thankful Waverly was unable to see the smug look on her face as they crawled inside. A long, narrow passageway stretched out in front, barely high enough for them to stand. No lighting. Nicole felt her way along, coming to another door at the end. She stopped, knowing what lay ahead would not be friendly. She motioned for the others to stand back, placing her hand over the lock, heating it till the metal glowed red. A shove and the door flung open. 

They expected to be met by the enemy. The area beyond was deserted. A dumping ground for the ship’s waste. Putrid. Bags upon bags of unidentifiable matter, ready to be discarded from the ship when next in space. So far, so good. They worked their way through the ship. Empty. A low hum of machinery keeping the ship going. No crew, presumably no one expected to be boarded.

Waverly directed them to the Coms Room. They needed to find Bulshar. Nicole had a feeling deep in her gut he was still on the ship. Somewhere. If she could only relax she might be able to feel her way to him. Knowing Waverly needed to be involved, knowing she knew the ship better than any of them they followed her along dimly lit corridors. 

Inside the Coms Room, the group gathered round the plan Waverly had seen when last on the ship. Everyone had an opinion as to where Bulshar might be. Waverly hushed the group, pulling out her bag of onyx stones, laying them on the very table where she had sent her distress message. She stood for a moment gazing at the screen, knowing the events of her life from that point on, till now. 

She focused her mind, bringing up thoughts of her time as a prisoner. The stones obeyed, rising, forming the pyramid. She asked her question. “Where is my captor?”

The stones separated, each hitting the map in the same spot in turn. The communal area on the upper deck, near the kitchens. Waverly knew where to go.

They could hear voices as they approached. “I was assured this would be easy. What’s taking so long?” 

“We have everything in place. The final exodus from Gideon should have commenced.”

“Have you double-crossed me? Are you planning to take the minerals for yourselves after all the help I’ve given you?”

“No. We. I. Least I hope I speak for the other Elders always knew this would not have been possible without your genius.”

“That’s right. My genius is about to bring you riches you can only dream of. So, tell me. Why am I waiting for the announcement?”

“Because, it will never come,” Nicole replied.

Bulshar and the Gideon traitors looked in astonishment at the intruders. Nicole’s right hand was raised, aimed at Bulshar’s heart, if he had one, knowing all she had to do was send out a wave of energy. 

A memory flashed in her mind. The young rebel killed during the rescue of Gideon crew, remembering the very moment she had looked at his lifeless body on the ground. A defining moment. How much her life had changed. Waverly had taught her how to live again. How to love. What a journey. From not wanting a relationship after Shae. Wanting to run as far as she could from life. To meeting Waverly, falling in love with her, never wanting to be apart, unless butterflies were involved.

Here she stood against an enemy who could take it all from her. How would she choose?

The energy left her hand, perfectly aimed, direct.

It hit the back wall piercing a large hole. Bulshar had vanished. He appeared moments later, behind her, his left hand gripping her neck tightly, his right hand against her back, ready to send his own wave of energy into Nicole to kill her. A more experienced Firestone, able to shift his energy, Nicole's life was now his to take.

He laughed as his hand rested on her spine. Wynonna’s speed outmatched his reactions. Her sword pierced his cold heart, driving through to make sure her work was done. Nicole felt Bulshar go limp, falling away from her, turning to see his lifeless body on the ground. She allowed herself one smile as she raised her right hand sending a wave of energy out, sufficient to reduce Bulshar to ashes.

Waverly was by her father, looking at the huddled group towards the back of the communal area. One face stood out. Svane. She pointed, the look of anguish on her face enough for Nicole and Wynonna to know what they had to do.

“Together,” Nicole suggested.

“Too right. Together,” Wynonna replied, launching at Svane with her sword. 

Two mounds of ashes lay before the group of Gideon traitors. Their choice was simple. Come quietly, or be dry roasted where they stood.


	34. In Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey's end, or journey's beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is the final chapter.
> 
> Huge apologies for the delay. I've tailored it to the current situation. Just noticed my first chapter title was 'Staying Alive.' 
> 
> F**King prophetic...or, simply the humour of the Universe playing out before us.
> 
> My last chapter title is 'In Union'...I prefer that be our future.
> 
> I wish everyone well.
> 
> In love & light...
> 
> Alexa play: Dream of Love by Nox Vahn, feat. Mimi Page.
> 
> .

Waverly had the strangest feeling as they walked to Wynonna’s craft. “I need to go back. I can feel someone needs my help.”

Nicole could see something was troubling her. “It’s not safe my love. Bulshar’s men are too many for us. Plus, we need to take these Gideon vermin back with us.”

“I understand, but my heart is being pulled to whoever it is. I need to go get them.”

The group stopped, weighing up their options. Wynonna shook her head. “I have a really, really bad feeling about this. Waves, this is not the time to go in all guns blazing. We can send word to the Union to rid this base of the rebels.”

“No, I can’t leave. Please, you don’t understand. I can’t leave him here.”

“Him?” Nicole questioned. “Who is him?”

“Hardy. The one person who kept me sane while I was a prisoner. He’s here, I know it.”

“Waves, Waves, Waves, it’s impossible,” Wynonna instructed. “We could all die rescuing one person.”

“I will stay with the Gideon traitors,” their father interrupted. “I agree, it is a suicide mission, but I understand my daughter’s anguish at leaving this Hardy behind.”

“Thank you, father. So, who’s with me?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna. Wynonna looked at Nicole. “I blame you Haught. You’ve turned her into an action hero. She was into butterflies before she met you.”

“Still is,” Nicole replied, winking at Waverly.

“Fine,” Wynonna said, kicking a stone with her boot. “But, if I get killed, I’m seriously going to be so pissed with you Waverly Earp.”

The traitors were bound and left on the craft, the gang of three returning to the edge of the complex, watching, waiting for an opportunity to enter. Waverly focused her mind once more, her stones providing a clear vision of where Hardy was being kept. Four levels down, near the generators. A changeover of guards provided a small window of opportunity, Wynonna jumping the last one from behind as they marched past their hiding place. She donned the uniform, slightly too large, but would serve its purpose.

Approaching the other guards, she informed them a prisoner was on the loose, needing help bringing them back. Two guards followed her, Nicole taking both out with her energy pulse, the three now dressed to fit in. Well almost. 

“You could have picked a smaller guard,” Waverly moaned, the uniform far too large for her. 

“Like I had a choice. I knew you were going to be trouble when you were born.”

“I’m just saying, if I fall over because this suit is too long.”

“I will laugh. I will hold my sides and laugh at you. Now, will you stop treating this like a fashion parade. We’re about to get our butts kicked by a very large army.”

Entering the complex, they made their way quickly along corridors, their heads down, not wanting to catch the eye of other guards. Descending to Level Four, Wynonna went ahead, checking the cells, whispering Hardy’s name as she passed. One miserable looking figure moved towards the bars, thinner than Waverly remembered. She gasped when she saw him. He recognised her immediately, smiling, relieved to see a friendly face.

Nicole told everyone to stand back, a pulse to the cell door cracking the lock in two, allowing it to open easily. Waverly hugged her friend, glad to be in a position to save his life. As they passed back along the row, a woman’s voice called out from one of the cells. “Hello, it’s me. Remember.”

Waverly stared, trying to place her, suddenly realising it was the pilot, captured at the same time she was taken prisoner. Another energy pulse the group retraced their steps, heading for the entrance. Wynonna took up the rear, falling behind a little to give them a chance should they be attacked. As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a group of rebels, both equally surprised to see the other. Their badly-fitting uniforms gave them away, the look on the face of the leading rebel telling them he was going to enjoy their deaths. Nicole pushed Waverly behind her, the rebel leader laughing, knowing their group outnumbered these weak females. He lifted his gun, ready to shoot, Nicole not flinching, staring calmly into his eyes.

“I really wouldn’t do that, if I was you,” she said. “I’m not just a pretty face.”

“I could use a woman like you to keep me warm. Too bad I’m going to splatter your brains all over these walls.”

“I have a better idea,” Nicole replied. “How about I do that to you.”

She lifted her right hand, aiming above his shoulders, sending out a wave of energy, taking the rebel’s head clean off, killing seven of his men in the process. The two remaining rebels fled, Nicole not able to kill them in time. They needed to get out fast, moving nearer the entrance, Hardy stopping, leaning against the wall, too weak to keep going. Nicole hauled him over her shoulders, the group picking up their pace once more, managing to get out just as a siren sounded alerting the complex to their presence.

Waverly manoeuvred the craft away from the surface, heading to Gideon, heading home. Wynonna took a long swig of red. “So, that was fun, but also incredibly stupid. Nice head blasting by the way Haught. Glad you’re on our side.”

“Why thank you. I’m beginning to enjoy these new powers.”

Waverly glared at her. “You, are so not doing that at home.”

Nicole felt a surge of love for her. She had called Gideon home.

They say the foolish seek happiness in the distance. The wise grow it under their feet. And, that is exactly what Gideon did. Word went out the planet was saved, not simply its food supply, but from those who had selfishly put their own needs before the needs of the whole. 

Those who had betrayed their own were sentenced to spend the rest of their days on a prison ship, never again to set foot on Gideon soil. Many thought that was too good for them. Many wanted their deaths, but those Elders who remained, those who had stayed behind as the planet was evacuated, believed death would be too good for them. Waverly could attest to how dreadful life was on a prison ship. And, Hardy. And, the pilot.

Nicole and her aunt had a bigger job to do, namely re-establishing Gideon. A daunting task, but also one of opportunity. It is not often a whole planet gets a reset. There had been growing unrest in the years before Bulshar made his move, anger and suspicion that those at the bottom of society were being ignored while the elite enjoyed all the privileges that came with their position. Intolerance of others was conveniently encouraged, the fires of hate stoked by those in power who knew if they pitted one group against another it would provide enough of a distraction to allow them to plunder the planet’s resources for themselves. 

Nicole had seen enough hurt, enough hatred in one lifetime to never want her planet to fall into the wrong hands ever again. Together, they formed a new group of Elders, drawn from all walks of society. Slaves rescued from Lunar 5 were offered work, helping to restore the gardens of Gideon. For their hard labour they were given a choice, safe passage home, or sanctuary on the planet. Many chose to stay, recognising Gideon would offer a new life, a better life.

Gideon needed a leader. Someone who would see to it the planet did not merely survive, but thrived. A vote was taken. It was unanimous. Nicole would be The One. The day of the naming Waverly was a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth in their chambers, knowing this was an important day for her lover. The whole of Gideon would watch Nicole become an Elder and be recognised as their leader. Their chosen one. It was also the day they had chosen to join.

Nicole was adamant she did not want the day to be all about her. She wanted to send a message to all on Gideon that she and Waverly would stand together, in leadership, their combined wisdom, gained through all the trials they had had to face as a couple, would lead Gideon to a stronger, brighter future. There were tears, mostly from Waverly as Nicole read her a poem that perfectly encapsulated their journey. There were celebrations, a three-day holiday allowing everyone to join in.

As they lay together the first night, Waverly felt their circle completing. “We’re here, we made it.”

“We did. And, I get to wear a silly outfit from now on.”

“You know, as The One you could ban silly ceremonial costumes.”

“And, walk around naked. No, I quite like having to dress up. Kind of fun.”

“I’m all for you walking around naked, although just in our chambers. Look how far we’ve come. I recall you not wanting to be an Elder. That you wanted to run away to the stars.”

“That’s before I met you. I never want to run away from you ever.”

Nicole took Waverly to Earth to visit Loco Papilio and meet with her guardian. They spent a month, Waverly not wanting to go, crying as she said goodbye. They both were sad to leave the sanctuary of the mountain hideaway, Nicole promising she would see to it her guardian’s race were protected and a new planet found for them. On parting, her guardian gave her a new box of seeds, telling her these were to be used on Gideon and across the Universe. The most potent of all plants, the seeds of which, if consumed eradicated all desire to do harm to another. Her guardian had kept these safe, knowing a time would come when the Universe would be ready to live in harmony.

The years that followed were good to them. They made their home on Gideon, making sure they visited Keplar as often as they could. Waverly elected to have children. Two arrived in quick succession, both girls. Wynonna would visit on occasions, taking advantage of Nicole’s position to park her craft in an Elder’s bay, much to Nicole’s annoyance, which amused Wynonna no end.

Nicole was at her desk, busy dealing with a number of urgent matters, when a communication came in from one of the outer settlements. A virus was spreading rapidly through the colony, many had succumbed, their medical teams quickly becoming overwhelmed. Nicole listened as the commander explained the virus had been carried on ships away from the settlement with the risk of it spreading. 

The virus had been given the name Valdez-4. 

She summoned the Elders, knowing speed would be of the essence in dealing with the outbreak. All agreed, help would be sent to the outer settlement immediately, plus a full alert issued on the danger, the hidden enemy, now being faced. 

They had one advantage against this deadly foe. Under Nicole’s leadership, the restructuring of Gideon society had fostered a similar approach on other planets. A more peaceful existence had been created, one where community mattered, where everyone mattered, where differences were put aside. Under those conditions, the virus would face a collective army, a formidable army of those who sought to benefit all, not just one. 

And, so it was. Valdez-4 was defeated, not simply by medicine and machinery. But, by love.

The love we have for each other has the power to overcome anything, even an invisible enemy, if we stand together.

In Union.

In love & light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Music: The Four Agreements (Martin Roth Beats Edit)


End file.
